


"And her eyes were wild..."

by Aldariel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dunmer - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Lore - Freeform, Love/Hate, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Мутсэра Эланда Релви прекрасно знает: за всё в этой жизни приходится платить. Вот только она привыкла, что за неё всегда расплачиваются другие, и отказываться от этой привычки вовсе не собирается. И куда бы ни заводила её судьба, Эланда найдёт, кому выставить счёт.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на местами достаточно легкомысленный тон, история – мрачная, и чем дальше, тем мрачнее она становится; ангст и драма проставлены в шапке не для красоты.
> 
> В главах I-VII наличествует implied child abuse; начиная с VIII, child abuse уже присутствует в кадре; мнения персонажей могут не совпадать с авторским.
> 
> Название – строчка из баллады Джона Китса [La Belle Dame Sans Merci"](http://www.bartleby.com/126/55.html).

Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что когда-нибудь ей будет принадлежать весь мир. Нет, она не настолько глупа, чтобы грезить владычеством над Тамриэлем: такое никому не под силу, и даже заносчивые Септимы когда-нибудь осознают, что их золочёная власть над своей «страной» – не более чем пустышка-обманка, поддерживаемая остальными в силу одной лишь корысти. Эланда трезво смотрит на вещи и не пытается откусить больше, чем сумеет проглотить. Её не интересует огромно-непознанный мир, видимый только на географических картах. Нет, у Эланды Релви куда как более аккуратные, но в то же время и смелые чаяния. Она утверждает власть свою — власть абсолютную, власть необоримо-прекрасную! — над всеми, кто с ней соприкасается.  
  
Когда-нибудь ей будет принадлежать весь мир, весь её мир — от горизонта и до горизонта.  
  
Эланде Релви едва исполнилось восемнадцать, и окружающие не могут не видеть в ней вчерашнего ребёнка. Но даже сейчас немногие сомневаются в том, что эта девушка создана для великой судьбы.  
  
Она начинает с малого, когда оттачивает своё мастерство: родители, слуги, рабы и друзья семьи, дальние родственники… другие высокородные меры, с которыми сталкивает её судьба… Весь её мелкий домашний мирок жмётся к изящным ногам Эланды, словно испуганно-оробевший пёс, и с щедрой улыбкой она одаряет его теплом полуслучайной ласки.  
  
Мутсэре Релви с детства знакомы простые правила, что безотказно способны завоевать любовь и влияние: «Ищи равновесия между честной открытостью и манящей загадочностью. Держи дистанцию, но знай тех, кто находится подле тебя — и старайся  _узнать_  их, если тебе известно о них недостаточно. Будь щедра на внимание, выказывай интерес — но не заискивай, никогда и ни перед кем. Проявляй участие, но не мани дешёвой доступностью. Знай свои сильные стороны, помни о слабостях и никогда не забывай, кто ты — и кем тебе суждено стать».  
  
Эланда не сомневается, что создана для великой судьбы. Она единственная дочь советника Релви; пусть даже родители и успели обзавестись наследником-мальчиком, но  _доля_  Эланды от этого не особо уменьшилось. Семья одарила её воистину щедро. В её жилах течёт благородная, древняя кровь дома Индорил, и не одной только гордостью и невещественной знатностью отметило юную данмерку это высокое родство. Эланда несёт на себе печать благодатной, пронзительной красоты, которой издавна славились меры семейства Релви. В их лицах — гармония и соразмерность тонких чеканных черт, а их тела сочетают в себе царственное изящество и грациозную силу. Да, такова эта высокородная красота: она долговечнее, чем хрупкая прелесть юности, и глубже, чем кожа.  
  
Пусть даже кожа Эланды – гладкая, нежно-жемчужная...  
  
Пусть даже юность Эланды манит всех мужчин, попадающих в её мир, обещанием беспощадной и чувственной чистоты.  
  
Жемчужиной дома Индорил называют Эланду Релви льстецы, но на неуклюжие комплименты она привычно не обращает внимания. Девушка и без того прекрасно знает, насколько она хороша: в конце концов, глаза у неё на месте… И какие это глаза!   
  
Эланде не понаслышке знаком превосходный трюк: даже самого непривлекательного мера можно почти что искренне похвалить за мимолётную прелесть улыбки или же красоту глаз. Но у неё самой глаза и правда великолепные: лучистые, тёмно-багряные, большие и выразительные.  
  
Способные обольщать — и врать… — куда как искусней, чем даже бойкий её язычок.  
  
Юная дочь дома Релви действительно красноречива. Как и положено индорильской аристократке, она умеет играть со словами, лёгкой рукой переплетая оттенки смыслов. Но далеко не поэтому её общества ищут с немеркнущей, тихой радостью. Эланда умеет не только красиво говорить, но и красиво слушать: с нежной улыбкой и широко распахнутыми глазами, рассеянно накручивая на пальчик шальной серебристый локон. Не каждый готов увидеть за этим прекрасным фасадом её адамантиновой остроты интеллект, однако мутсэра Релви умна, и вдвойне умна оттого, что умеет не показаться  _излишне умной_. Мало что так же отвращает от тебя друзей и знакомых, как беспрестанная демонстрация собственного превосходства. И если рядом с тобой знакомые меры остро осознают собственное убожество, тебя и твоей компании они, вероятно, будут стараться тщательно избегать.  
  
Эланда прячет холодный блеск своего ума за мягким сиянием глаз и мимолётной улыбкой, и подле неё все вокруг, от важных вельмож и до вышколенных слуг, преисполняются ощущением собственной значимости. Ей ничего не стоит держать в узде своих домочадцев. Матушка и отец видят в ней дочь, которой легко гордиться, и Эланда умело это использует. Она получает от них всё, что попросит: и переливчатый перламутр, и сливочной белизны отрезы лейавинского шёлка, и сочную, предвечернюю синь сапфиров.  
  
И всё же она никогда не просит того, что родители не готовы ей дать. Подобные вещи Эланда привыкла получать другими путями — как, например, скабрёзные бретонские книжки в цветных обложках, что ей тайком приносит Ллатиса. Эта дурёха вздумала как-то примерить жемчужные серьги Эланды, вот только хозяйка вернулась в покои очень не вовремя. Чтобы сохранить тёпленькое местечко в имении серджо Релви, Ллатиса была готова на всё: даже тратить часть своего заработка на непристойную, столь порицаемую АльмСиВи литературу — и прятать её среди своих личных вещей.  
  
Маленькая, изящная ручка Эланды без жалости ухватила за горло девицу, забывшую своё место.  
  
Ночами, в неровном свете свечей юная госпожа Релви читает запретные для неё книги. Не слишком долго, чтобы — убереги страстотерпица Мерис! — от недостатка сна под её очаровательными глазами не залегали густые сизые тени; но вполне достаточно, чтобы пощекотать себе нервы. Эланда жадно глотает истории про Анжелину Синэ или других, не столь аккуратно выписанных героинь, и вместе с ними переживает и странствия по Тамриэлю, и будоражащий воображение блуд…  
  
Похожей жизни она для себя никогда не желает: таким приключениям самое место на желтоватых сухих страницах дешёвых книг, написанных для развлеченья мутсэры Релви и ей подобных.  
  
Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что когда-нибудь ей будет принадлежать весь мир. На меньшее она не согласна размениваться.  
  
При свете дня Эланда читает чужие души. Её прелестные колдовские глаза видят многое — слишком многое, чтобы этими знаниями можно было делиться в открытую. Эланда знает, что Ульвил, любимый отцовский слуга, портит всех девок-рабынь, поступающих в услуженье кухарке. От неё не укрылось и то, что дядюшка Ванел, двоюродный брат её батюшки, неровно дышит к жене своего кузена. При этом советник Релви прекрасно замечает все его маленькие знаки внимания, но принимает их за ничего не значащие проявления куртуазности, тогда как матушка всё понимает, однако не делает совсем ничего: верно, она боится будить в отце опасную ревность…  
  
Жизнь Эланды куда интересней бессмысленного, суетливого копошения, что происходит в столь полюбившихся ей бретонских романах. Нужно просто знать, куда и как смотреть, чтобы заметить вещи, скрытые от любопытных глаз, но более чем достойные твоего внимания. В шаге от Эланды – большая политика, и индорильский совет, и Большой совет, и столичный Морнхолд. Протяни руку – и можешь коснуться корон королевской четы!  
  
Эланда готовит себя для великой судьбы. Но пока что она отчаянно молода и поэтому начинает с малого, оттачивая своё мастерство.  
  
Ей очень легко удаётся держать в кулачке весь свой мелкий домашний мирок.  
  
Эланде Релви едва исполнилось восемнадцать, и ей чудовищно скучно. На дворе – девятое Второго зерна и свадьба дальнего родича, а на Эланде – сливочная белизна лейавинского шёлка и задумчиво-нежная тень улыбки. Не убранные замысловатой причёской волосы — привилегия беспорочной поры девичества — струятся по стройной спине и покатым плечам, а в уши Эланды струится чужой бессмысленно-тусклый гомон. В такие минуты мутсэра Релви, мечтающая, как и вся её семья, о возрождении их великого Дома, думает страшное: а может быть, мы это заслужили? Рядом со своими смелыми, деятельными родителями она привычно забывает о том, что в большинстве своём дом Индорил совсем не таков.  
  
Ленивое, праздное старичьё, живущее тенью великого прошлого, призраками утраченной славы — вот её Дом!  
  
Эланда умело читает чужие души — вот только вокруг не видно ни одной свежей мысли. От этого хочется выть и в бессильной злобе вгрызаться в холодные камни давящих на неё стен!.. Но Эланда лишь очаровательно улыбается, и расточает сладостный яд своих слов, и, чтобы хоть как-нибудь удержаться и не соскользнуть в безумие, рассеянно перебирает в уме чужие генеалогии.  
  
Гарин Индри, старший сын и наследник советника Танвала Индри, женится во второй раз — на одной из девиц семейства Серано. Его первая жена умерла лет пятнадцать назад и подарила супругу одно-единственное дитя... Мивана, кажется? Мивана Индри, что ещё с четверть века назад оставила мирскую жизнь и вступила в Орден Доктрины.  
  
Эланда думает: вряд ли большая любовь связала сих новобрачных. Друг подле друга они холодны, как ледяные равнины Солстхейма. Но серджо советник стар, да и его старший сын тоже отнюдь не молод и, верно, не хочет оставить наследие своей семьи на откуп своим младшим братьям или же их потомкам.  
  
Было бы за что так переживать! Индри – выскочки без денег или хороших связей, младшая ветвь младшей ветви младшей ветви. Это семейство выцарапало себе кресло в индорильском совете благодаря одному лишь тому, что война с Империей проредила блистательный дом Индорил решительней прочих, и на освободившемся месте тут же проросли сорняки.  
  
Конечно, семейство Релви тоже впервые получило своё кресло вскоре после Договора о перемирии, но Индри никогда не были им ровней. Пусть даже Эланда и не способна провести прямую, непрерывную цепь родства ни к одному из кузенов госпожи Альмалексии, — то, что когда-то объединяло каждого члена индорильского Совета, — однако её семья уже не первую сотню лет играет важнейшую роль и в Дешаане, и во всей стране. И, в отличие от многих своих куда как менее удачливых и находчивых родичей, после немилостивого к их Дому имперского соглашения Релви не только не растеряли власти или влияния, но и умело его приумножили.  
  
У Эланды есть все основания смотреть на семью жениха свысока, но ей хватает чуткости и ума, чтобы без лишней нужды не кичиться своим превосходством. А вот терпения пересидеть постылое празднество мутсэре Релви и в самом деле недостаёт. Поэтому, сославшись на духоту, она встаёт из-за пиршественного стола и ускользает прочь,  _подышать свежим воздухом_.  
  
Имение Индри – не чета изысканному особняку семейства Релви. Шаги Эланды не тонут в густых рихадских коврах и не стучат заливистой дробью по дорогому паркету. Вокруг неё лишь строгая серость камня и аскетичность убранства, что так опасно балансирует между сдержанностью и скупостью.  
  
Таков этот дом – дом столь же тоскливый и тусклый, как и все те индорильские старики, что принудили юную госпожу Релви к бегству. И пусть даже некоторые из них не так уж стары годами, но вот их души давно затянуло болотной ряской...  
  
Эланда рассеянно оправляет сапфирово-синюю шаль, соскользнувшую с плеча: месяц Второго зерна здесь, в Дешаане, обыденно-жарок, но в этом унылом доме девушке сделалось зябко.   
  
Кажется, во время пира она позволила себе выпить чуть больше, чем диктовала вежливость и предписывало её изящное телосложение. В мыслях теперь клубился густой белёсый туман, а в коридоре стелятся длинные вечерние тени, которым только потворствуют скупо расставленные светильники.  
  
Эланде уже не хочется искать выхода на террасу, рискуя столкнуться с другим загулявшим гостем или прислугой. Но возвращение в пиршественный зал прельщает девушку даже меньше. Поэтому она чуть виновато оглядывается по сторонам и, не заметив лишних глаз и ушей, приоткрывает одну из тёмных безликих дверей, что попадаются ей на пути — и заходит внутрь.  
  
О состоянии Эланды красноречивей всего говорит одно: она далеко не сразу заметит чужую компанию. Сначала она закроет за собой дверь. Потом заскользит рассеянным взглядом по книжным полкам — как бдительные часовые, те выстроились вдоль стен. Затем Эланда охватит глазами всю комнату: маленькую, но причудливой формы, с альковом у дальней стены.  
  
Следом мутсэра Релви моргнёт, обратив наконец вниманье на то, что видеть всю эту обстановку ей позволяет лишь свет кем-то зажжённой масляной лампы. И только тогда она наконец разглядит самое важное.  
  
Пузатая бутыль и тонконогий бокал делят с помощницей-лампой маленький столик, подле которого пристроилась пара краснодеревных кресел.  
  
А в одном из кресел — мер, настолько увлечённый массивной книгой в коричневом переплёте, что появленья Эланды он, кажется, так и не заметил.  
  
То оказался мужчина, с которым мутсэра Релви была пусть и шапочно, но знакома: Танвал Индри — «младший», поименованный так в честь деда. Если Эланде не изменяла память, он был отпрыском Дроноса Индри, четвёртого сына советника, и какой-то девчонки из захудалого редоранского рода: не слишком-то интересный и не особо полезный союз между младшими ветвями младших ветвей младших ветвей…  
  
– Я же помню, что дверь запирал, – вырывают Эланду из тягостно-терпких мыслей его слова, и девушка вздрагивает, встречаясь с Танвалом Индри взглядом.  
  
– Но очевидно же, что моё появление здесь доказывает обратное! – восклицает она, пряча растерянность за шутливыми колкостями.  
  
Эланда не знает, что побудило её в тот момент задвинуть засов за своей спиной, но дело сделано: лёгкое, будто случайное движение кисти, и вот теперь дверь и правда заперта изнутри.  
  
– Прекрасная госпожа ко мне несправедливо жестока, – с улыбкой отзывается Индри. Сколь интересной бы ни была его книга, но теперь она отложена в сторону, и всё внимание он уделяет своей собеседнице. Насмешливо щуря алые ищущие глаза, он спрашивает негромко: – Что привело вас в моё убежище… мутсэра Эланда Релви?  
  
Девушка вздрагивает. Пусть даже шапочно, но с Танвалом Индри-младшим она знакома; этот мер не особенно интересен  _со стратегической точки зрения_ … и совсем не красив. У него большие оттопыренные уши, и крупный клювастый нос, и слишком близко посаженные глаза, и этот фамильный — яркий, кричащий, изжелта-рыжий — оттенок волос, что, верно, когда-то выгодно оттенял золотую кимерскую кожу, но вот у данмера смотрится на редкость нелепо.  
  
Он некрасивый и для Эланды – совсем бесполезный, и с первого дня их знакомства расклад совершенно не изменился. Танвал Индри не числится среди тех, на кого славной дочери рода Релви пристало бы тратить усилия или время.  
  
Меры, ему подобные, попросту не имеют прав на такой голос — густой и богатый, искрящийся тёмным рубиновым блеском.  
  
Сковавший Эланду, точно кандальные цепи.  
  
Девушка вздрагивает: от того, как Танвал произносит её имя, — каждый звук перекатывая на кончике языка, словно смакуя или пытаясь распробовать, — Эланду невольно бросает в жар. Ей стоило бы, наверное, ухватиться за это неуместное ощущение, как за протянутую АльмСиВи длань помощи, и, извинившись, вернуться к другим гостям.  
  
Вот только Эланде Релви когда-нибудь будет принадлежать весь мир: от сложного или странного ей убегать не с руки.  
  
– Я полагаю, что мы оказались здесь по одной причине, – мягко произносит она, посматривая на Танвала из-под полуопущенных век.  
  
Эланда прекрасно знает, насколько она хороша, и ей привычно видеть в чужих глазах восхищение. Однако мутсэра Релви не только красива, но и умна, восприимчива, наблюдательна. Она замечает: да, невзнузданно-жадный взгляд Танвала Индри струится по её гибкому телу так же легко, как и сливочно-белая нежность отменного лейавинского шёлка. Но плещется в этих дерзких алых глазах и другое — вызов, брошенный без унижающего Эланду липкого снисхождения.  
  
– Неужели вы тоже покинули пиршественный зал, мутсэра… – усмехается Танвал Индри, – чтобы в сей славный праздничный день не портить любезному дядюшке настроение?  
  
Эланда отвечает ему не словами, но краешком губ, дрогнувшим в полуулыбке, и иронично изогнутой бровью. Юная дочь дома Релви, как и положено индорильской аристократке, обучена искусству красноречия; однако девушка знает, что иногда молчание может быть убедительнее, чем позолоченные пустые слова.  
  
Красиво молчать — лукавой улыбкой, таинственным блеском глаз, трепещущими ресницами — мутсэра Эланда Релви умеет отменно.  
  
Танвал, качнув головой, говорит — и оплетает Эланду звуком глубокого сильного голоса:  
  
– Что, праздничное веселье и вас, госпожа, не слишком-то вдохновило? Неудивительно: и без того весёлостью славный дом Индорил не то чтобы славится. А уж сегодняшний день и вовсе прескверно подходит для всякого рода торжеств.  
  
– Почему это?  
  
– Девятое Второго зерна – день, посвящённый Намире, мутсэра. Княгине даэдра, коей приятно соседство тьмы и теней. И пусть в благодатной земле пророка Велота лордам даэдра нет настоящей власти… Скверная дата для свадьбы, как я считаю.  
  
Чуть наклонив головку к плечу, — движением, превосходно подчёркивающим её изящную шею, — Эланда мягко, задумчиво произносит:  
  
– А вы неплохо владеете темой, мутсэра Индри.  
  
– Люблю расширять кругозор… – откликается он — скомкано, как будто бы даже несмело.  
  
То, как такие мужчины теряются и смущаются, оказавшись во власти Эланды, всегда доставляло ей пронзительно-острое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Клочьями облаков в очень ветреный день проносятся у Танвала на лице смятённые, бьющиеся друг с другом чувства. Вслух же он говорит, нерешительно и неспешно, избегая встречаться с Эландой глазами:  
  
– Я бы пригласил вас присесть, мутсэра… но я не думаю, что оставаться наедине нам было бы…  
  
Но Эланда проходит вперёд и грациозно опускается во второе кресло — и Танвал попросту давится остатками своей фразы. Девушка торжествует: власть, которую этот мужчина так неожиданно над ней утвердил, меркнет перед размахом той власти, что получила сама Эланда.  
  
Оба они молчат, но до чего же разнится их многозначащее молчание!  
  
Индри близко, невероятно близко, и весь он как на ладони: расширенные зрачки, и краска на острых широких скулах, и нервно дрожащие кончики пальцев. «Некрасивый и стратегически не интересный, – убеждает себя Эланда. – Податливый и оттого – слабый».  
  
Но силой телесной этот мужчина, должно быть, не обделён; у него широкие плечи и царственная осанка, а руки... Эланда невольно припоминает,  _что именно_  говорили ей о мужчинах с большими руками Анжелина Синэ и другие героини любимых романов — и снова скользит к краю бездны.  
  
Девушка чувствует, как бьётся о рёбра её податливое, слабое сердце. Ему будто тесно стало в груди — так же, как ножкам Эланды давно уже сделалось тесно в новых, изготовленных по последней морнхолдской моде и пока не разношенных туфельках.  
  
Мутсэра Релви чуть наклоняется, чтобы разуться, и видит, что ступни у Танвала тоже довольно большие. Крупные ступни и крупные кисти, весьма выдающийся нос... Скидывая с ноги остроносую, расшитую жемчугом туфельку, Эланда хихикает.  
  
– Госпожа не поделится причинами своего веселья? – немного обиженно звучит у неё над головой, но девушка не удостаивает этот вопрос ответом.  
  
За первой туфелькой следует и вторая, и с полувздохом-полустоном довольства Эланда принимается массировать свои усталые ножки. Касаясь босыми ступнями пола, она не может не морщиться. Имение Индри – не чета изысканному особняку семейства Релви, и ноги Эланды не тонут в густых рихадских коврах и не скользят по дорогому паркету. Плетёный коврик-циновка жалок не только на вид, но и на ощупь.  
  
Подумав, Эланда откидывается на жёсткую спинку кресла и кладёт ногу на ногу; босые ступни легкомысленно болтаются в воздухе. Индри глядит на неё с напряжённым недоумением, и мнимо небрежным жестом данмерка заправляет за ухо серебристую прядь, приковывая внимание и к гибкой жемчужной шее, и к трепетной хрупкости девичьего запястья.  
  
– Откуда здесь лютня? – спрашивает Эланда.  
  
Индри отводит глаза, отворачивает лицо — туда, где за его креслом, прижатая к серой стене, и правда спряталась лютня.  
  
– Очевидно, она появилась здесь из-за того, что кто-то её принёс, – откликается наконец Танвал; Эланде его смущение кажется почти милым.  
  
– Кто-то? – спрашивает она, недоверчиво морща носик. – Вы что же, на лютне играете, сэра Индри?  
  
– Серджо советник любит лютневую музыку, – пожал он плечами. – А я не прочь иногда ему побренчать. Вы думали, как ещё я сделался его любимым внуком?  
  
По правде сказать, Эланда никогда об этом не думала: она и не знала даже, что у семейства Индри имеется какая-то иерархия внуков. «Стоит запомнить», – решает она. И в тот же миг представляет такую картину: вместо неё восседает на этом кресле строгий сухой старик, серджо Индорил Танвал Индри.  
  
Но в мыслях Эланда видит его не таким, каким он был на пиру — весь колючие алые глаза и поджатые губы. Нет, этот, воображаемый Танвал Индри ласково улыбается, глядя на внука из-под полуопущенных век, и весь обращается в слух.  
  
Внезапно она понимает, почему Танвал Индри — тот, другой, её Танвал…  _её Танвал?_  — сказал тогда, что не хотел бы испортить дядюшке праздник.  
  
Почему ускользнул со свадебного пира, почему заперся —  _не заперся…_  — среди книг, в компании масляной лампы, бутылки и лютни.  
  
Любимый внук? Стоит запомнить.  
  
– Сыграйте мне что-нибудь, сэра, – просит Эланда. – Будьте гостеприимным хозяином, развлеките гостью!  
  
– Я не хозяин здесь. Такой же гость, как и вы, пусть и знакомый, обжившийся и привычный.  
  
Эланда вздрагивает: его слова, брошенные в лицо, режут её пронзительной остротою алмазных граней.  
  
Меры, ему подобные, попросту не имеют прав на такой голос — голос, от звуков которого сладко, щемяще-сладко становится на душе, а щёки цветут драконовой киноварью…  
  
– Весьма нелюбезно заставлять себя так упрашивать, сэра Индри, – с притворной суровостью укоряет его Эланда. – Можно подумать, что вы пытаетесь набить себе цену!  
  
Танвал хмыкает. Смотрит пристально ей в глаза, а Эланда прямо и дерзко глядит в ответ и в такт своим мыслям покачивает ножкой. Она замечает: сидящий напротив мужчина словно бы цепенеет, но взгляд его льётся по девичьей узкой ступне — к скандально обнажившейся щиколотке.  
  
Он вздрагивает — и дёргает уголком тонкогубого рта в нелепой пародии на улыбку.  
  
– Прекрасная госпожа совершенно безжалостна, – заявляет он тяжело и торжественно. – Впрочем, я, кажется, знаю, что следует ей сыграть  
  
Эланда не сразу понимает, как она катастрофически просчиталась. Танвал касается корпуса лютни ласково, нежно — словно любимой женщины. Он замирает, как хищник перед прыжком, глядит на Эланду пристально… и чуть погодя начинает играть. Длинные ловкие пальцы танцуют по струнам, — мелодия незнакомая, грустная и красивая, — а алые огневые глаза жгут её душу неизъяснимо-ликующим обещанием.  
  
И когда в музыку вплетается его голос, — голос тягучий и тёмный, словно каштановый мёд, — Эланда и в самом деле срывается в бездну.

 _Зачем, о рыцарь, бродишь ты_  
_Печален, бледен, одинок?_  
_Поник тростник, не слышно птиц,_  
_И поздний лист поблек._  
  
_Зачем, о рыцарь, бродишь ты,_  
_Какая боль в душе твоей?_  
_Полны у белок закрома,_  
_Весь хлеб свезен с полей._  
  
_Смотри: как лилия в росе,_  
_Твой влажен лоб, ты занемог._  
_В твоих глазах застывший страх,_  
_Увяли розы щек._  
  
_Я встретил деву на лугу,_  
_Она мне шла навстречу с гор._  
_Летящий шаг, цветы в кудрях,_  
_Блестящий дикий взор…*_

  
  
Отдаться падению оказалось томительно-сладко…  
  
Эланда летит, и хвалит своего музыканта, и, вопреки вяловатым, неубедительным возражениям, присваивает его стакан. Не чувствуя вкуса, она обжигает себя отравой, которую Танвал предостерегающе окрестил киродиильским бренди.  
  
– Какая же это гадость!  
  
Танвал смеётся.  
  
Эланде не понаслышке знаком превосходный трюк: даже самого непривлекательного мера можно почти что искренне похвалить за мимолётную прелесть улыбки или же красоту глаз. Но перед собой она искренна, — до самого дна души! — когда думает: как странно, что эти чарующие глаза прежде казались ей отчаянно заурядными.  
  
Улыбка у Танвала — мягкая, чистая и какая-то до невозможности солнечная…  
  
Мутсэра Эланда Релви смеётся и снова пробует бренди, стараясь прочувствовать то, о чём ей твердит сэра Индри: древесные ноты, яркий, богатый вкус и бархатистое послевкусие тона ванили. Но на языке у неё – лишь огонь, и в душе – огонь, а в голове – дым.  
  
Когда Эланда сцеловывает солнечную улыбку с невзнузданно-жадных губ, пути назад у неё не остаётся.   
  
Она привыкла получать всё, что захочет, и Танвал не в силах противиться её власти. Впрочем, до героев до дыр зачитанных Эландой романов её любовник трагически не дотягивает: всё получается быстро, и суетливо, и приглушённо-тускло. Одно хорошо — обещанной боли девушка почти не чувствует, а Индри оказывается на удивление осмотрителен.  
  
Кровь не пятнает сливочной белизны лейавинского шёлка, а нежно-жемчужная кожа совсем не расцвечена неосторожными поцелуями. И когда Эланда возвращается к остальным гостям, её румянец все списывают на счёт чудотворного свежего воздуха…  
  
Эланда летит и пока что не подозревает, насколько близка и беспощадна земная твердь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Джон Китс, "La Belle Dame sans Merci", [перевод](http://top-antropos.com/john-keats-la-belle-dame-sans-merci-vilgelm-levik) Вильгельма Левика.


	2. II

Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что собственное тело ей больше не принадлежит. Нет, она не настолько глупа, чтобы верить, что прежде была совершенно свободна: подобной свободой, свободой от долга и от ответственности, владеют одни лишь пропащие меры, вроде нищих или закоренелых преступников — меры, отторгнутые от Закона и от Земли, и оттого лишённые их покровительства. Эланда трезво смотрит на вещи и не пытается перевернуть мироздание. Она понимает, в чём заключается её долг перед домом Индорил и перед родом Релви: преумножать их влияние, упрочивать положение и отвоёвывать то, что было утрачено из-за чужих поражений.  
  
Когда-нибудь  _собственные_  достижения увенчают её немеркнущей славой.  
  
Эланде Релви едва исполнилось восемнадцать, но юный возраст совсем не вредит ясности её мыслей. Она знает свои сильные и слабые стороны и понимает, что ей не дано, словно госпоже Альмалексии, утверждать свою власть на полях брани. Женщины, подобные Эланде, издревле воевали иным оружием, и нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы его использовать.  
  
Мутсэра Релви прекрасно осознает, каким могуществом наделяют её привлекательность, ум и высокое происхождение, и не стесняется использовать это себе во благо. Эланда привыкла получать то, что попросит, потому что она превосходно разбирается в том, как, когда и кого просить. Вслушиваясь во всё, что её окружает, она произносит то, что нужно произнести — и добивается желанного для себя исхода.  
  
Эланду, в отличие от сонма дворянок-бунтарок, живущих на страницах романов, устраивает своё положение. Её не тяготят обязательства перед семьёй: в конце концов,  _noblesse oblige_ *, как говорят те же бретонцы. Юную дочь дома Релви нисколько не унижает то, что родители готовят её для выгодного брака. Что, как не узы родства и крови, способно лучше скрепить любые союзы?  
  
Крепкий и плодотворный альянс в нынешние времена окажется как нельзя кстати — даже с продажными шкурами из Хлаалу.  
  
Особенно с продажными шкурами из Хлаалу.  
  
Всю семью, кроме разве что годовалого Тедраса, объединяет это негласное знание: как бы они ни презирали в душе имперскую власть и имперских прихвостней, нынче от них не отгородиться высокими стенами. Захочешь такую построить и сам же сгинешь за ней — жалкий, всеми забытый, лишённый тепла и света. Век меров долог, и сотню лет призрачного покоя ты, может быть, выгадаешь.  
  
Век меров долог, и сотня выигранных лет – это преступно мало. И пусть даже Дом сейчас переживает не лучшие времена, меры из рода Релви не собираются опускать руки. Они отказываются сдаваться сейчас, как отказывались сдаваться и после Перемирия, и на своей непреклонности они возводят фундамент будущего величия. Именно это качество позволило им, например, пробиться в Совет…  
  
Как, впрочем, и Индри, но о последних Эланде сейчас совершенно не хочется думать.  
  
Мутсэра Релви прекрасно осознаёт, с кем надеется породниться её семья. Имена женихов никогда не произносятся вслух, но, даже негласные, они не являются для Эланды тайной. Конечно, родители хотели бы выдать её за принца — кто в здравом уме сумел бы отказаться от шанса сделать свою дочь королевой? Но эта схема кажется Эланде сомнительной и мало осуществимой. И дело, конечно, даже не в том, что странно видеть будущего мужа в десятилетнем мальчике... ребёнке от крови Ра'атим, у которого, тем не менее, отец – бывший шахтёр, мать – воспитанный нордами н'вах, и оба родителя – имперские прихлебатели...  
  
Призрак коронованной власти на многое позволяет закрыть глаза, а век меров долог, и разница в возрасте быстро сгладится. Но не играет особой роли, чего желает сама Эланда. Не важно, хотелось или не хотелось бы ей породниться с правящей семьёй: спешно женить наследника невыгодно прежде всего самой монаршей чете. Свободный от брачных обязательств, принц Хелсет остаётся прекраснейшим доводом в разговорах со всеми родами, у которых есть подходящие дочери. Приманка венценосного брака – отменный рычаг, и Эланда, не чуждая тонкой игре на ожиданиях окружающих, способна оценить его по достоинству. Она верит в свои силы, но не пытается откусить больше, чем сможет проглотить. Принц – это прекрасная, смелая мечта, но вот кузены королевы, Ра'атимы из побочных морнхолдских ветвей, все эти Ллетаны или Вандасы – куда как более перспективные цели.  
  
Эланда знает свои достоинства, и её нисколько не тяготит использовать их как оружие. Со дня её восемнадцатилетия закон — и имперский, и тот Закон, что издревле чтился Ресдайном — считает Эланду Релви взрослой женщиной. Но не скоро ещё наступит тот день, когда в глазах окружающих она окончательно перестанет считаться… пусть не ребёнком, но кем-то  _недостаточно повзрослевшим_. Впрочем, неписанные традиции Дома вскоре придут Эланде на помощь. Через несколько лет, перешагнув порог двадцати одного года, она достигнет возраста, когда юной девушке и её семье пристойно и благоприятно задумываться о браке — и сможет лично вступить в войну. Дочь дома Релви не опасается этого дня: она готова к безжалостной битве.  
  
Вот только Эланда чувствует: собственное тело ей больше не принадлежит — оно будто противится её воле!  
  
Что с этим делать, девушка совершенно не представляет.  
  
Причиной несчастий Эланды стал этот проклятый Индри, так не ко времени подвернувшийся ей на пиру. Потеря девства не слишком её заботит: в конце концов, в этом вопросе существует великое множество способов обмануть мужчину. Но вот всё остальное...  
  
После той встречи в «малой библиотеке» Эланда больше не оставалась с Танвалом Индри наедине, да и видела его только издали, вскользь — яркое пятно изжелта-рыжих волос меж других гостей. Но она не может выбросить этого мужчину из головы: он разъедает Эланду подобно ржавчине. Ей бы хотелось списать своё помрачение на слепую, но преходящую похоть пробуждающегося женского тела. Однако так виртуозно обманывать  _себя_  Эланда всё-таки не умеет. Она почти не помнит и не вспоминает сам блуд: слишком много, наверное, всё-таки было вина и бренди. Но этот пьянящий голос, тепло сильных рук, дурацкая — солнечная?.. — улыбка! Умом девушка понимает, что думать в таком ключе о мерах вроде Танвала Индри преступно глупо, но собственное тело коварно её предает: взъярившейся кровью, дрожанием рук, щемящей болью в груди.  
  
Эланда не может выжить призрак любовника из своих мыслей. Она пытается перебороть свою слабость холодной логикой: с чего бы вообще было взяться этому помешательству? В конце концов, Танвал, пусть и по-своему обаятелен, совсем не красив. Эланда на днях ненароком услышала, как Ульвил, любимый слуга отца, рассказывал хорошенькой горничной о том свадебном пире. «Но морда у советника Индри, прям как у скального наездника! Длинная, узкая, словно бы сплющенная с боков. Да ещё и этот носяра на пол-лица...» Конечно, старый прохвост правду и преувеличил, и приукрасил, но общее впечатление передал достаточно точно. И эта нелестная характеристика впору подходит не только серджо советнику, но и его внуку, у которого, помимо всего прочего, есть уши, похожие на лопухи, но нет никаких особенных перспектив — младшая ветвь младшей ветви младшей ветви…  
  
Девушка тщетно пытается спрятаться от него на страницах любимых романов: даже красавца Ночного Волка гонит из её головы это рыжее лопоухое чудовище. Умом Эланда не может понять причины такой одержимости, поэтому обвиняет в предательстве тело. Да, эти мятежные чувства в ней будит что-то телесное, тёмное, по-мефаловски чёрнорукое — и оттого преходящее. Нужно просто перетерпеть!  
  
Терпение нынче даётся Эланде непросто. Она не может ни с кем поделиться, не может ни у кого попросить совета. Если родители об этом узнают — не о блуде даже, но о постыдной слабости, о неуместной привязанности, — Эланда потеряет всякое влияние, что прежде на них имела… влияние правильной, образцовой дочери. Слуги? Для этой тайны даже Ллатиса казалась не слишком надёжным хранителем: кто поручится, что она не сдаст Эланду в надежде на царственную награду от советника Релви?  
  
Терпение нынче даётся Эланде непросто, но ничего другого ей просто не остаётся. Груз на плечах вещественно пригибает её к земле, лишает бодрости духа и наполняет удушливо-вязкой тоской. Однако на публике мутсэра Эланда Релви по-прежнему облачается в нежно-чарующие улыбки и гладко-блестящие вежливые слова.  
  
Голод, доселе ей незнакомый, — лучик улыбки на узком серьёзном лице, чуткие длинные пальцы среди её серебристых волос… — на книжных страницах казался изысканным, тонким чувством. Но в жизни он заставляет Эланду давиться отчаянной, тошнотворной злостью, пока сама она заставляет Ллатису таскать себе сладости с кухни.  
  
Горький, гадостный привкус не удаётся отбить совершенно ничем – ни конфетами, ни пирожными, ни мёдом. Впрочем, это внезапно возникшее пристрастье к сластям прошло не бесследно, и тело, доселе верное и послушное, платит за годы заботы очередным предательством.  
  
Для будущего празднества — введения Тедраса в дом Индорил — Эланде шьют новое платье. Необходимо быть во всеоружии: сам Грандмастер почтит грядущую церемонию своим присутствием, да и весь список гостей – воистину впечатляющий.  
  
Танвала среди них быть не должно, и Эланда не знает, радоваться ей этому или печалиться. Увидеть его… каково это будет? Столкнувшись с безжалостно-хлёсткой реальностью, схлынет ли марь окрашенных алкоголем воспоминаний? Очнётся ли сэра Релви от тягостного дурмана? Или присутствие Танвала — зримое, и весомое, и леденящее кожу — сделает только хуже?  
  
И всё-таки девушка рада, что ей не представится случая проверить это на практике. С двусмысленно-зыбкой неопределённостью она ещё сможет жить, но неприятная правда будет с Эландой безжалостна.  
  
Мутсэре Релви шьют новое платье — узорчатый ультрамариновый атлас, дымка аметистового шифона, — и матушка не упускает возможности оценить работу портних. Она не приходит к началу примерки, но появляется очень вовремя… или очень не вовремя, тут уж как посмотреть.  
  
Платье почти готово и платье просто роскошное, вот только Эланде в нём ощутимо тесно, и дорогая, самая лучшая ткань врезается ей в подмышки, и пузырится у живота, и складками собирается на бёдрах.  
  
Наряд, что должен подчёркивать прелесть точёной фигуры, выглядит так, словно в любое мгновение треснет — и ужасно её полнит.  
  
– Что вы наделали, дуры? – шипит Эланда. – Как можно было настолько напутать с мерками?!  
  
– Они ни в чём не виноваты, – невозмутимо отзывается появившаяся в дверях матушка. – Девушки, помогите мутсэре Релви раздеться, – приказывает она, – а после оставьте нас ненадолго наедине.  
  
И в четыре руки портниха и её ученица — парочка криворучек! — мучительно долго высвобождают Эланду из злополучного платья: даже дольше, чем пытались его натянуть. Пряча глаза и бормоча невнятные извинения, они выскальзывают за дверь и оставляют юную госпожу Релви наедине с матерью — и в одной сорочке.  
  
Эланда неловко поводит плечами, пока любезная матушка, поджав губы, осматривает её с головы до пят.  
  
– Раздевайся, – произносит та наконец. – Снимай и камизу.  
  
– Зачем?  
  
– Сейчас поймёшь. Раздевайся.  
  
И мутсэра Эланда Релви, привычно разыгрывая послушную дочь, избавляется от остатков одежды.  
  
– Посмотри на себя, – холодно говорит ей мать. Эланда недоумённо на неё оборачивается, и супруга советника Релви, схватив дочь за подбородок, разворачивает её лицом к зеркалам. – Смотри на себя, – повторяет она.  
  
И Эланда – смотрит. Нагая перед глазами матери и перед тремя ростовыми зеркалами, она впервые наконец замечает то, что должна была бы углядеть уже давно — тогда, например, когда любимое из домашних платьев Эланды  _село после неаккуратной стирки_ , и девушка приказала выпороть нерадивую прачку-рабыню.  
  
Она располнела, она обросла жирком… раздалась в талии, потяжелела в бёдрах… рыхлые руки, рыхлые ноги и даже лицо как будто бы чуть оплыло…  
  
От отвращения к этому зрелищу Эланду мутит. Тяжесть собственного тела придавливает её к земле, с трудом позволяет дышать. Мать же, придирчиво оглядев Эланду, щипает её за мясистый бок и произносит с укором:  
  
– Всё зашло слишком далеко. Ты совсем распустилась. Только посмотри на себя! – Эланда смотрит, и удушающая волна тошноты вновь подступает к горлу. – Такими темпами ты скоро превратишься в слоада.  
  
Подобного унижения Эланда, наверное, никогда не испытывала — острого, жгучего, выворачивающего наизнанку. Она хорошо усваивает урок: перестаёт гонять Ллатису на кухню, ест за обедом один лишь пустой бульон, яростно принимается за гимнастику. И ненавистный жир медленно, но верно начинает сходить с её тела. Эланда уже почти не испытывает гадливости, когда глядит на себя в зеркале, и за всей этой суетой о Танвале размышлять становится совершенно некогда.  
  
Впервые почти за месяц Эланда думает, что всё налаживается, и смотрит в каждый свой новый день с улыбкой искреннего, не наигранного счастья.  
  
И вот тогда она сначала теряет сознание, а следом – и всю свою прежнюю жизнь.  
  
Эланда просыпается — в своих покоях, в своей постели — и чувствует странную растерянность: она не помнит, когда отходила ко сну. А сон ли то был? Свинцовая тяжесть тела, свинцовая тяжесть мыслей, свинцовая серость под веками… Эланда мучительно вспоминает: по дорогому паркету заливистой дробью стучали её шаги, когда она спешила переодеться к обеду. А следом что?  
  
Следом была темнота — и пробуждение.  
  
Мутсэра Эланда Релви медленно, осторожно приподнимается на локтях, словно боясь спугнуть наступившую ясность рассудка. За всю свою жизнь она никогда не теряла сознания и полагала, что обмороки – прерогатива трепетных героинь любовных романов. Что с ней случилась? Она заболела?  
  
– Она очнулась, – режет вдруг тишину сталь отцовского голоса.  
  
А дальше… дальше Эланда стала участницей самого странного разговора за всю свою восемнадцатилетнюю жизнь. Их было трое здесь: мать, сидящая в кресле, тенью стоящий за ней отец и дочь, зябнувшая даже под одеялом. Все трое молчат, и мысли Эланды пляшут между испугом и жалостью. Её смелые, решительные родители здесь и сейчас кажутся маленькими, какими-то странно потерянными — словно бы вся их жизнь рушится под ногами.  
  
Эланда ещё не знает, что это  _её_  жизнь – обрушилась, разлетелась на части, столкнувшись с до блеска начищенным деревом дорогого паркета. Неведенье сладко — слаще любых конфет, пирожных и мёда.  
  
Неведенье нынче – непозволительная роскошь.  
  
Первым не выдерживает отец: кровь приливает к лицу, и пальцы почти белеют, впиваясь в высокую спинку кресла, и ходят желваки на потемневших щеках. Он делает медленный, очень глубокий вздох и произносит, не в силах достаточно убедительно разыграть спокойствие:  
  
– Кто отец?  
  
Эланда не понимает.  
  
– Чей отец? – переспрашивает она.  
  
Отец — её собственный — этим ответом явственно недоволен.  
  
– Не разыгрывай передо мной представление, девочка, – шипит он, теряя последние клочья показного бесстрастия. – Не думай, что это сойдёт тебе с…  
  
– Давен, – перебивает мать, равно и словом, и лёгким прикосновеньем к нервной отцовской руке. – Давен, успокойся. Ты разве не видишь, что она ничего не понимает? Ничего не знает?  
  
Усилия госпожи Релви увенчиваются успехом: отец вздрагивает и замолкает. Но Эланда, изменяя своим привычкам, не следит за тем, какие чувства проступают в выраженье его лица или позе. Девушка не пытается вычислить лучшую свою реплику, и предсказать ход беседы, и угадать чужие реакции.  
  
–  _Чего_  я не знаю? – спрашивает она, предчувствуя — зная! — что вляпалась в неприятности.   
  
И мать отвечает Эланде кратко и хлёстко:  
  
– Ты в тягости.  
  
Эти слова отскакивают от девушки, словно каучуковый мячик от неуступчиво-твёрдой стены. Она ничего не понимает; мать, сидящая в кресле, тенью стоящий за ней отец и дочь, зябнувшая даже под одеялом, объединяются в свинцовом молчании. Все трое не говорят ни слова, и мысли Эланды пляшут между недоумением и раздражением.  
  
– Эланда, – произносит негромко мать, – кто отец?  
  
Но проходит пара мгновений — или же несколько тысяч лет? — и мячик падает юной госпоже Релви прямо в руки.  
  
«Я в тягости, – понимает Эланда. – Я – жду ребёнка…»  
  
И всё становится на свои места. Мутсэру Релви вовсе не удивляет, что она не догадалась об этом раньше. Даже регулы, ставшие вдруг не столь регулярными, ни её, ни служанок не насторожили: для юных данмерок подобное совершенно естественно. Люди, создания краткоживущие и скороспелые, начинают плодиться раньше, чем меры, но что ещё с них возьмёшь? Говорят, в глухих деревнях они не чураются обручать даже малых детей. Но у наследников пророка Велота обычно не принято заключать браки, когда жених или невеста моложе двадцати одного года — раньше этого срока данмерке практически невозможно зачать  
  
Да, видно, Эланда воистину создана для великой судьбы: то, на что даже сама королева потратила сотни лет, ей удаётся вмиг, с первого раза — и совершенно случайно.  
  
Эланда смеётся: хриплый, пенящийся в горле хохот душит её, сдавливает тисками грудь. Воздуха не хватает, и слёзы брызжут из глаз, но мелкие неудобства теряют всякую важность.  
  
Отныне Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что собственное тело ей больше не принадлежит. Всё вдруг становится на свои места: каждое маленькое предательство, всякое ослушание.  
  
Неудивительно, что она не могла выбросить Танвала из головы! Частица этого мера укоренилась в ней, зрела в её утробе. Она ведь ждёт — совершенно не ждёт! — его ребёнка…  
  
Боль вырывает её из этого транса: головка Эланды дёргается бессильно, и след от чужой ладони цветёт у неё на щеке. Не перехвати мать на полпути отцовскую руку, удар бы вышел намного сильнее. Но и этого оказывается вполне достаточно: Эланда вздрагивает, и слёзы — другие, дурные, горькие слёзы наворачиваются на глаза.  
  
Матушка поднимается с кресла и что-то сердито шепчет отцу, оттаскивая его назад. Серджо советник слушается и покорно отступает куда-то к дверям, но Эланда не провожает родителей взглядом. Слёзы стоят у неё в глазах, но разуму возвращается прежняя острота, и думать приходится быстро.  
  
Кена Уврен, семейный целитель, должен был её осмотреть, так что сомнений нет — Эланда действительно в тягости. Но что дальше? Скинуть ребёнка стало бы лучшим вариантом. Но это, скорее всего, будет слишком опасно. Эланда юна, да и срок уже — девушка прикидывает в уме — почти полтора месяца. Может быть, кена позволит скинуть ребёнка, может быть – не разрешит. И тогда что? Эланда юна, но она умеет слышать то, что не предназначено для её ушей, и знает, как принято поступать в таких случаях. На время беременности её отправят «попутешествовать»: куда-нибудь в Танет, или в Вудхарт, или в Анвил. Сразу же после родов ребёнка-ублюдка подбросят к дверям какого-нибудь храма, или приюта, или же просто богатого дома, а его мать вернётся на родину — и к обычной своей жизни, — оставив позор на другом конце Тамриэля.  
  
Не самый плохой исход для мутсэры Эланды Релви.  
  
Отец не ушёл: стоит у дверей, по-предгрозовому хмурый, и не говорит ни слова. Мать же садится на край кровати Эланды и осторожно, словно боясь случайно её расколоть, берёт дочь за руку.  
  
– Милая, – пробует она снова, – кто отец ребёнка?  
  
– Танвал Индри. Младший — внук советника Индри, – подумав, уточняет Эланда.  
  
– Это случилось на свадьбе Гарина Индри?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Он… принудил тебя?  
  
Эланда молчит. Это было бы хорошим выходом: соврать, что Танвал её изнасиловал, что жгучий стыд замкнул ей уста и помешал довериться близким. Такая сказка растрогает даже отца, а чего говорить о матери? Мутсэра Манара Релви, несмотря на свой крутой нрав, порою мягкосердечна донельзя: иногда она даже может всплакнуть, наблюдая за поркой рабов! Если Эланда разжалобит их придуманной слёту историей, тяжёлых последствий удастся с лёгкостью избежать. Родители будут жалеть её, родители будут мучиться чувством вины: не доглядели, не уберегли, не заметили!  
  
Пятнать честь семьи, публично призывая к ответу насильника, они вряд ли станут. В конце концов, в том, что касается девства, существует великое множество способов обмануть мужчину. В глазах Земли и Закона Эланда останется чистой, а Танвал…  
  
А Танвала Индри отправят к Предкам умелые меры из Мораг Тонг — во имя мести и во славу Прядильщице.  
  
– Эланда, милая, – полушёпотом просит мать, – ответь мне!  
  
Но Эланда молчит. Это было бы до смешного просто: соврать, что Танвал её изнасиловал, и из распутницы тут же сделаться жертвой, слабой и глупой бедняжкой, что уступила животной страсти порочного, злого мужчины. Вот только нести на себе подобное бремя ещё тяжелее и унизительнее, чем лишние фунты.  
  
Вот только Эланде Релви когда-нибудь будет принадлежать весь мир: от сложного или странного ей убегать не с руки.  
  
– Нет, – отвечает Эланда. – Он ни к чему меня не принуждал. Я сама его соблазнила.  
  
И в комнате разливается тягостное молчание — густое и вязкое, точно смола. Мать, обескураженная дочерней дерзостью, глядит на Эланду неверяще, даже испуганно.  
  
Глаза отца загораются тёмной яростью.  
  
– Дура, – произносит он вкрадчиво и почти спокойно. – Какая же ты фееричная дура, Эланда Релви. С твоей красотой, с твоей родословной у тебя было столько возможностей! А ты променяла всё на зуд между ног, словно какая-то безродная потаскушка, и по собственной воле спуталась с…  
  
Эланда слушает это со странным оцепенением. Она ничего, совсем ничего не чувствует: ни боли, ни страха, ни злости или обиды. И тело, тело с нежданным и нежеланным ребёнком в утробе — тоже как будто чужое, как будто бы не её.  
  
Шёлк простыней привычно холодит кожу; речи отца разбиваются об Эланду, как волны о камни причала, и матушку они, кажется, задевают куда как сильнее. Вскочив на ноги, она восклицает сердито:  
  
– Давен!  
  
Но только советника Релви подобным уже не пронять.  
  
– Молчи, женщина, – осаживает он мать. – Она это заслужила. Что же, ты сделала свой выбор, – вновь обращается он к Эланде. – Но род не должен страдать из-за твоей глупости. Мы не станем плодить ублюдков в семье. И так как вытравить твоего уже не удастся, то я договорюсь обо всём с семьёй жениха.  
  
– Жениха? – переспрашивает мать.  
  
– Пусть платит за свою глупость. Нежная любовь двух юных сердец, счастливая в своей бедности молодая семья и их недоношенный ребёнок… Пойдём, Манара, оставь её. Некогда мешкать. Нам ещё нужно готовиться к свадьбе.  
  
И так мутсэра Эланда Релви неожиданно узнаёт о своей помолвке, и вместо принцев и королевских кузенов ей достаётся лишь некрасивый и стратегически не интересный мер, младшая ветвь младшей ветви младшей ветви.  
  
Как и всегда, отец верен своему слову. Эланда не знает подробностей — блудливой дочерью многое нынче утрачено, — но вскоре весть о грядущей свадьбе становится общеизвестной.  
  
Пути к отступлению больше не остаётся.  
  
Невесту и жениха старательно держат порознь. Эланда находит это довольно нелепым: всё, что могло между ними произойти, случилось почти что два месяца назад, на свадьбе бездетного Гарина Индри и крудобёдрой, румяной девицы из семейства Серано.  
  
У судьбы порой странное чувство юмора…  
  
Эланде шьют свадебное платье: тяжелый бархат и высокая талия, скрывающие растущий живот. Конечно, мало кого обманут красивые сказки о вспыхнувших между женихом и невестой чувствах и о добрых, заботливых семьях, решивших пойти влюблённым навстречу. И даже если Эланда проносит ребёнка весь срок, дата его рождения всё равно насторожит любого, кто худо-бедно умеет считать.  
  
Но это неважно, разве не так? Важно, чтобы всё  _выглядело_  благопристойно, чтобы честь Дома и честь семьи была не запятнана крупным скандалом — скандалом, на который при всём желании не удастся закрыть глаза.  
  
Эланду, в отличие от сонма дворянок-бунтарок, живущих на страницах романов, не раздражает подобное лицемерие. Что ж, такова жизнь, и мутсэре Релви придётся примириться со своим жребием — и со своим выбором. Её не тяготят обязательства перед семьёй: в конце концов,  _noblesse oblige_ , как говорят те же бретонцы.  
  
Нежданный и нежеланный ребёнок, растущий в её утробе, тяготит Эланду намного больше. Она не настолько глупа, чтобы верить, что прежде была совершенно свободна, но даже собственное тело ей больше не принадлежит.   
  
Эланда помнит, какой счастливой была её мать, когда носила под сердцем Тедраса. Она сияла радостью и красотой, даже когда огромный живот заставлял её ходить вперевалку, точно алита. Но с Эландой всё совершенно иначе. Сама она чувствует только холод и тяжесть, словно внутри у неё груда серых камней.   
  
Нынче Эланда делит себя с маленьким паразитом, что уродует её тело и сосёт из неё все соки. Разрешившись от бремени, она, пожалуй, станет самой счастливой женщиной на свете!  
  
Что подумает Танвал, когда впервые увидит её  _такой_  — после того, как видел Эланду прежней, прекрасной, желанной и безупречно-манящей?  
  
Мутсэра Релви старательно гонит подобные мысли. Ей ни к чему терзаться пустыми вопросами, разве не так? Им с Танвалом никуда друг от друга не деться. И пусть сейчас Эланда переживает не лучшие времена, но данмерка рода Релви не собирается опускать руки. Она отказывается сдаваться сейчас, как её предки отказывались сдаваться и после Перемирия, и на своей непреклонности возведёт фундамент будущего величия. Даже из внешне бесперспективного будущего супруга она извлечёт максимальную выгоду.  
  
Эланда не сомневается, что создана для великой судьбы. А вскоре в этом уверятся и остальные.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Благородное происхождение обязывает" (фр.).


	3. III

Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что, вопреки безмолвному приговору в глазах отца, она далека от поражения. Напрасно серджо советник считает, что её устремления и амбиции будут заживо похоронены в этом  _крайне невыгодном браке_. Конечно, не о таком супруге мечтала Эланда, рисуя в воображении годы счастливого, радостного замужества. Идеальный жених, живший доселе в её фантазиях, вобрал в себя стольких героев легенд, исторических хроник и сальных бретонских романов, что просто не мог существовать в реальности. Он был — и Индорил Неревар, ведущий за собой весь Ресдайн, и Морэйлин, огнём и мечом очистивший Морровинд от захватчиков-нордов, и Ночной Волк, умеющий равно любить и жертвовать…  
  
Рассчитывать встретить подобного мера въяве было бы со стороны Эланды редкостной глупостью.  
  
Эланде Релви не так уж давно исполнилось восемнадцать, но юный возраст редко когда вредил ясности её мыслей. Она всегда понимала, что с золочёной мечтой её супруг никогда не сумеет сравниться, и загодя готовила себя к разочарованию.  
  
Проблема была лишь в том, что разочарование, с которым она в итоге столкнулась, оказалось куда как откормленней и свирепей, чем представлялось прежде оптимистичной мутсэре Релви.  
  
Не сразу Эланда решилась бросить вызов судьбе и отцу, не сразу поверила в то, что сможет добиться победы. Сначала было неверие, что приползло, как змея, и угнездилось в груди. Шёлк простыней привычно холодил кожу, и горела щека, раскрашенная отцовской пощёчиной, а Эланда лежала в объятиях ложно спокойной, ласковой тишины и думала: как это? Как это так, что отец больше не видит в ней пользы? Конечно, она ошиблась, она просчиталась, но разве одна ошибка может разом перечеркнуть всё то, чего Эланда способна достигнуть? Она по-прежнему дочь рода Релви; Закон и Земля одарили её не одной только гордостью и невещественной знатностью, но красотой, и умом, и обаянием. И если избавиться как-нибудь от некстати прижитого с Танвалом Индри ребёнка, Эланда будет свободна и непременно сумеет выковать для своей семьи крепкие и многовыгодные альянсы.  
  
Так или иначе, а ребёнок уйдёт — месяцев через семь, при самом плохом раскладе — и прежняя жизнь, блистательно-беззаботная, легкокрылая жизнь снова сможет вернуться к Эланде. Но почему же отец готов так легко отказаться от дочери? Выбросить, точно осколки дешёвой тарелки, без всякого сожаления? Отдать её, словно бессмысленно-тусклый довесок к ещё не рождённому чаду — к Танвалу Индри?  
  
О, нынче Эланда знает об этом мере намного, намного больше — от слуг, и от матери, и от нечастых гостей, — и новые вести горчат перезрелой тревогой.  
  
Танвалу двадцать семь, и он – единственное дитя ныне покойных Дроноса Индри, младшего сына серджо советника, и Брелии Отрелас, редоранки родом из Черносвета —  _и родом не слишком-то блещущей_. Их брак не был особенно выгоден ни для одной из сторон: влиянье Отреласов не простиралось дальше родного города, а младший из четырёх сыновей советника Индри не мог предложить семье своей благоверной ни денег, ни власти. Впрочем, это не стало препятствием для союза.  
  
«Забавное и причудливое созвучие, – думает Эланда. – Младших детей более-менее знатных семей и отпрысков мелких и малозначащих, не слишком честолюбивых родов клеймит одно и то же тавро. Закон и Земля одаряют их менее щедро, и оттого от них ожидают меньшей ответственности».  
  
Союз Дроноса Индри и Брелии Отрелас не навредил их семьям, но также и не принёс никакой ощутимой выгоды. Они поженились и жили на юге Велотиса — в маленьком поместьице, купленном на скромное приданое невесты и свадебные подарки — скучной и унылой жизнью.  
  
Единственной хоть сколько-нибудь примечательной главой в их семейной истории оказалась смерть. Корабль, на котором супруги Индри плыли в Эбонхарт, затонул — в спокойном, обычно бесштормовом Внутреннем море; их сыну было тогда пятнадцать лет.  
  
До своего совершеннолетия Танвал жил в Велотисе, а после оставил имение на управляющего и переехал в Морнхолд, поближе к родне отца. С кузенами и дядьями отношения у него не заладились… во многом как раз потому, что — на зависть родным! — у него всё прекрасно заладилось с дедом. Серджо советник, мер не особо общительный и сердечный, проникся к внуку неподдельной симпатией.  
  
Серджо советник, кажется, по-настоящему дорожит компанией своего тёзки, поэтому Танвал попеременно живёт то в Морнхолде, просаживая там свою месячную ренту, то в дедовом поместье, пользуясь гостеприимством старого мера и якобы помогая тому в делах. И с этим… с этим, пожалуй, можно работать.  
  
Жених из Танвала Индри, прямо сказать, не то чтобы перспективный, но Эланда боялась худшего. Точного годового дохода его поместья девушке так и не удаётся узнать; однако Танвал всё-таки не настолько беден, как представлялось ей поначалу, и это радует.  
  
Причин для радости у мутсэры Релви нынче не так уж и много.  
  
Вначале Эланда просто не может поверить, что отец решил её так наказать и тщетно надеется, что это какая-то затянувшаяся, извращённая шутка. Но приготовления к свадьбе идут полным ходом, и деться от неизбежности будущей госпоже Индри попросту некуда.  
  
Эланде шьют подвенечное платье, и, возвращаясь с очередной примерки в свои покои, она вдруг чувствует, как медленно, очень медленно, невероятно, чудовищно медленно разлетается на куски её разбитый вдребезги мир. Да и сама она – расколота, изменена безвозвратно. Ничего уже не будет как прежде, ни-че-го: старая жизнь исчезнет, как и исчезнет данмерка, звавшаяся  _Эландой Релви_.  
  
Вскоре её убьёт, предаст Забвению страшная незнакомка –  _Эланда Индри_. Кем она будет? Кем будет эта женщина, из-за которой Эланду Релви приносят в жертву порядку и благопристойности?   
  
_Кем она будет?_  
  
Тварь!  
  
Эланда, задыхаясь от подступающей к горлу злости, смахивает с туалетного столика вазу. Мутная, какая-то зеленоватая даже водица вмиг пропитывает густой рихадский ковёр.  
  
Рыхлые, мягкие лепестки рассыпанных по полу георгин похожи на мёртвую плоть — на лохмотья розового мяса.  
  
А черепки — торчат, как голые кости.  
  
Мутсэра Релви тяжело опускается на кровать и, разбито-опустошённая, комкает узорчатое покрывало. Истерики — ярость, спущенная с цепи, — не принесут ей пользы. Эланде не выбраться, не выпутаться из этого положения, и нерождённый ребёнок серым холодным камнём тянет её к земле. Эланда думает: длинная спица, или, скажем какая-нибудь… кочерга? Или упасть с лестницы? Напиться духов — в жадной надежде вытравить из утробы столь отвратительный для неё плод?  
  
Но всякая жертва будет напрасной, разве не так? Даже успешно избавившись от ещё не родившегося ублюдка, Эланда, возможно, ненадолго его переживёт — или же безвозвратно, вдребезги разобьёт своё тело. И что в итоге? Блеклая, жалкая месть, не способная возвратить сэре Релви прежнюю беззаботную жизнь  
  
От брака с Танвалом Индри Эланде по силам сбежать только в смерть или в бесчестие. Но оба этих пути выглядят для неё много хуже, чем брачный союз, каким бы невыгодным и бесперспективным он ни был.  
  
Оба этих пути равносильны признанию поражения, а мутсэра Эланда Релви не собирается так просто сдаваться.  
  
Устроенный ей беспорядок приходится убирать Ллатисе, и вид у служанки – дерзко-нерадостный. Нерадостна и Эланда: приходится привыкать, что слуги теперь подчиняются ей вовсе не так охотно. Прежняя власть — собственная безукоризненность, что ослепляла глаза, и разница в положении, таящая лезвие страха, и пригоршня вежливого, возвышающего участия — пошатнулась тогда же, когда пошатнулось влияние девушки на родителей. Мать и отец не выказывают открыто своего недовольства, но полностью его спрятать им не под силу.   
  
Эланда видит отблеск грядущего бунта в глазах Ллатисы и понимает, что старыми инструментами она уже не добьётся от девки прежнего повиновения. Нужно понять, за что зацепиться. Ллатиса тщеславна и чересчур любопытна, иначе бы не рискнула когда-то без спроса достать и примерить хозяйские серьги. Но она достаточно умна и изобретательна, чтобы несколько лет выполнять для Эланды скользкие поручения — и не попадаться. Для юной хозяйки ей доводилось подслушивать и подглядывать, врать и вытягивать правду… и даже снабжать Эланду скабрёзными романами, а между делом – самой волноваться о том, как их хранить, укрывая от осуждающе-строгих взоров.   
  
Мутсэра Релви никогда не унижала и не тиранила свою соучастницу: нет ничего глупее, чем без нужды поселять неприязнь в сердце мера, который столь многое — слишком многое! — о тебе знает. Но никакой особенной теплоты между ними не было. Ллатиса слушалась, пока ослушание казалось опасней, чем самые рискованные из поручений её госпожи.  
  
Но трезвый расчёт былой соучастницы нынче играет против Эланды Релви: многое в её жизни переменилось не в лучшую сторону. Ллатиса тщеславна и чересчур любопытна, но Эланда слишком часто использовала её как шпиона, чтобы себя обманывать. Она понимает прекрасно, что прежние методы здесь уже не годятся: Ллатиса не станет рисковать своим местом, идя против воли хозяев из одной лишь привычки повиноваться. Она достаточно умна и наблюдательна, чтобы суметь почувствовать перемены…  
  
Слишком умна, чтобы купиться на грубую лесть.   
  
Ллатиса дерзко-нерадостно избавляется от цветов, осколков и лужиц воды и следит за тем, как унылый аргонианин-раб скатывает и уносит куда-то ковёр. И вскоре Эланда остаётся совсем одна, если не брать в расчёт скорбные думы, камнем висящие у неё на шее — и камень в её утробе.  
  
Отец заставил её расплачиваться за свой проступок — во вред самому себе. Он выставил несоразмерно высокий счёт, и Эланде не остаётся иного исхода, кроме как погасить этот долг. Впрочем, она понимает: отцу предстоит лишиться намного большего. Эланда могла бы помочь ему так, как никому больше не под силу, но Давен Релви решил отказаться от этой помощи.  
  
Напрасно.  
  
Даже сегодня, переживая не самые лучшие времена, дочь рода Релви не собирается опускать руки. Она отказывается сдаваться сейчас, как её предки отказывались сдаваться и после Договора о перемирии: вопреки безмолвному приговору в глазах отца, она далека от поражения.   
  
_Ибо мы идём другим путём — и в грохоте грома.*_  
  
Эланда расплатится, но и отец – заплатит. Не сегодня, не завтра и, может, даже не через пятнадцать лет, но наступит день, когда серджо советнику предстоит пожалеть о сделанном выборе…  
  
Она готовится к новым битвам и начинает с малого, когда оттачивает своё мастерство: Эланда намеревается заново приручить Ллатису. Она ведёт себя осторожно и ненавязчиво, на мягких лапах подкрадываясь к добыче. Эланда знает — дешёвая, бросовая бумага прекрасно хранит следы, — что не одна она читает романы в цветных обложках от Э. Леонар и прочих, не столь умелых ремесленников. Порою ей удаётся даже увидеть, в каких местах умная и изобретательная, но донельзя мягкосердечная и чувствительная Ллатиса роняет слёзы. А столь полюбившиеся обеим «Оттенки пепла», не раз и не два перечитанные и госпожой, и её служанкой, и вовсе выглядят так, словно вот-вот развалятся.  
  
Мутсэра Релви никогда не унижала и не тиранила свою соучастницу, но между ними не было близости или доверия. Эланде подобие  _дружбы_  со слугами, которое ей довелось наблюдать во многих других домах, всегда представлялось форменной дикостью. Конечно, нет ничего глупее, чем взращивать неприязнь среди меров, которые многое — слишком многое! — о тебе знают. Но глупо и без нужды опускаться до уровня тех, над кем ты господствуешь по праву рождения.  
  
И глупо сдаваться, приняв горделивую позу, когда обвившая шею нужда вонзает в тебя ядовитые зубы.  
  
Эланда слабо похожа на Анжелину Синэ или других, не столь аккуратно выписанных героинь дешёвых бретонских романов. Дочь дома Релви смотрит на мир слишком трезво, чтобы суметь укрыться среди желтоватых сухих страниц и дешёвых фантазий. Однако Эланда прекрасно владеет лицом, и голосом, и искусством изящного, обворожительного обмана. Ей не составит труда разыграть влюблённую дурочку.  
  
Невесту и жениха старательно держат порознь. Эланда находит это довольно нелепым: всё, что могло между ними произойти, уже случилось. Но логика отступает под натиском обманутых надежд и уязвлённого самолюбия. Супруги Релви, привыкшие видеть в Эланде безукоризненную, послушную дочь, не знают теперь, чего от неё ожидать — и боятся того, что она каким-то неведомым образом вновь навредит дорогой семье.  
  
Эланда находит это довольно нелепым, но  _не-Эланда_ , которую ей предстоит разыграть,  _в разлуке с любимым_  видит чудовищную трагедию. Танвал… Она не знает, как к нему относиться. То помешательство, что завладело Эландой со дня их близости, казалось, давно отступило. Для неё дальний родич из дома Индорил был зыбок, подобно призраку — клочья тумана, а вовсе не мер из плоти и крови. В памяти вместо цельного образа всплывали только отдельные, разрозненные черты: изящные, но сильные руки; широкие плечи и узкие бёдра; сухие и тонкие — горячие и невзнузданно-жадные — губы.  
  
Худое костистое лицо, звенящая медь волос и голос – густой и богатый, искрящийся тёмным рубиновым блеском…  
  
Быть может, Эланда всё же поторопилась, когда уверила себя в том, что освободилась от одержимости этим мужчиной? Но разве столь удивительно, что она не может выбросить Танвала из головы? Частица этого мера укоренилась в ней, зреет в её утробе.  
  
Его ребёнок — их общий ребёнок! — тянет Эланду к земле.  
  
За суетою последних недель было достаточно просто не думать о нём – неизъяснимо чарующем и, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, желанном. Вначале Эланда, полная отвращения и стыда к своему предательски погрузневшему телу, все свои силы и посвящает борьбе и отчаянно стремится выжечь, вытравить из себя осязаемое, вещественное свидетельство собственной слабости. Для хриплого эха похоти места среди её мыслей не остаётся  
  
А следом Эланда теряет сознание — и почву из-под ослабших, неверных ног.  
  
Она беременна: вот оно, подлинное предательство прежде послушного тела!  
  
Она вот-вот выйдет замуж — за не особенно перспективного, стратегически не интересного мера, — и вдребезги разбиваются прежние честолюбивые помыслы.  
  
Эланду, в отличие от сонма дворянок-бунтарок, живущих на страницах романов, раньше всецело устраивало своё положение. Дочь рода Релви нисколько не унижало то, что родители готовили её для выгодного брака.  
  
Однако то, что они отказались от этих планов, терзает Эланду намного сильнее, чем даже известия о нежданной и нежеланной беременности. Впрочем, после мучительно-горькой борьбы со страхом, болью и ненавистью мутсэра Релви сумела понять и принять ситуацию, в которой по воле судьбы она казалась.  
  
Эланда ощупью отыскала путь к свету.  
  
Было бы просто возненавидеть Танвала: в конце концов, горькая участь Эланды взросла от его семени. Да, возненавидеть его было бы просто и даже естественно. Ведь если бы в тот злополучный день две их дороги не переплелись так причудливо и невозвратно, Эланда бы до сих пор вела свою прежнюю жизнь — блистательно-беззаботную, легкокрылую жизнь высокородной и юной мерки.  
  
Мутсэра Релви помнит прекрасно: то был день, посвящённый Намире – княгине даэдра, коей приятно соседство тьмы и теней. Девятое Второго зерна… Тот злополучный день безвозвратно переменил теченье её судьбы, и за подобное возненавидеть Танвала было бы очень просто.  
  
Вот только Эланде Релви когда-нибудь будет принадлежать весь мир: от сложного или странного ей убегать не с руки.  
  
Она не знает, она не в силах понять, что чувствует к будущему супругу. Слишком многое переплелось в неразрывно-неразличимый клубок, распутать который Эланде пока не под силу. Но ненависти нет места в её сердце, и это радует.  
  
Причин для радости у мутсэры Релви нынче не так уж и много.  
  
Эланда не может его ненавидеть, и далеко не только лишь потому, что растить в себе ненависть к меру, с которым вскорости предстоит связать свою жизнь – это отчаянно-глупо.  
  
Без Танвала Индри, так не ко времени подвернувшегося Эланде в особняке своего деда, не было бы в её судьбе столь беспощадного, неотвратимого, злого падения. Но отдавать ему всю ответственность – много чести! Эланда сама захотела заполучить этого мужчину, пусть до сих пор и не может понять до конца, чем Танвал Индри её привлёк.  
  
И соблазнила она его – тоже сама.   
  
Эланда при всём желании не сумела бы позабыть,  _каким_  Танвал Индри поддался её необоримо-прекрасной власти: расширенные зрачки, и краска на острых широких скулах, и нервно дрожащие кончики пальцев... Она его захотела, и она его получила. Отдавшись падению, не думая о возможных последствиях, но – сама, по собственному, свободному выбору!  
  
Мутсэра Релви привыкла получать всё, что захочет, и Танвал был слишком слаб и податлив, чтобы противиться её воле. И ненавидеть его, отдавать ему всю ответственность – много чести!  
  
Эланда и правда взяла от него всё, что хотела, вот только получила намного больше, чем рассчитывала. И с этим будущей госпоже Индри стоит уже примириться.  
  
Её будущий муж – незнакомец, сотканный из клочьев тумана, а вовсе не мер из плоти и крови. Эланда знает одно: в отличие от родителей, Танвал её не обманывал. Он ничего ей не обещал, разве не так?   
  
_К нему_  у неё нет ненависти.  
  
Эланде претит навязанное семьёй бездействие, но игра, что она ведёт для Ллатисы, помогает ей не особенно истязать себя хороводами невесёлых мыслей. Мутсэра Релви грустит напоказ и не находит время для подлинной, источающей сердце грусти. Она разрешает себе всё то, что раньше пыталась выдавить, спрятать от посторонних глаз: дым пламенеющих воспоминаний, томность блестящего взора, эхо чужой улыбки. Однажды Эланда, выгадав верный момент, даже позволяет служанке увидеть листик пергамента, густо исписанный вензельками-инициалами: тайем и ийя, экем и ийя…*  
  
И наступает день, когда мягкосердечная и чувствительная Ллатиса всё-таки не выдерживает.  
  
– Не терзайте себя так, мутсэра, – произносит она негромко. – До вашей свадьбы всего неделя. Немного осталось ждать.  
  
Эланда, пряча за маской тоски своё ликование, отрывается от созерцания потолка и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
– Бывало ли у тебя когда-то, что время бунтует, Ллатиса? Сводит с ума, сплетается неразрывными кольцами? Каждый день тянется для меня малым подобием вечности, – признаётся, не слишком греша против истины, сэра Эланда Релви. Сокрушённо покачав головой, жестом она приглашает Ллатису сесть с ней рядом. И когда служанка немного неловко опускается на господскую кровать, Эланда продолжает своё выступление: – Я устала, и я отчаялась, – говорит она горестным голосом. – И мнится: что толку в родительском согласии, так тяжело заработанном? Что толку, если они не позволяют нам видеться? Не позволяют даже обмениваться письмами? Это бесконечное ожидание сводит меня с ума…  
  
Ллатиса, не встречаясь с хозяйкой взглядом, опасливо берёт её за руку. Эланда доверчиво клонится ей навстречу, и девушки так и сидят какое-то время — молча.  
  
Мутсэра Релви даже не ожидала, что этот спектакль сумеет ей принести подобное успокоение. Выплеснуть из себя толику жгущего мысли яда оказалось на удивление приятно, пусть даже в слушателях – не равный, но девка-служанка.  
  
– Зато совсем скоро у вас на двоих будет целая жизнь! – неловко пытается утешить Эланду Ллатиса. – Разве это не стоит того, чтобы немного перетерпеть?  
  
– Стоит, конечно же, стоит, – грустно улыбается она. – Но «знать» и «прочувствовать» – это две очень разные вещи.  
  
Как и положено отменнейшей лицедейке, прежде всего она убеждает саму себя. Искренняя в своей откровенности, Эланда плетёт тенёта возвышенно-чувственных слов — но незаметно сама в них запутывается.  
  
– Когда мы в последний раз виделись, Танвал играл мне на лютне, – признаётся она неожиданно для самой себя. – И как он играл! Как пел! Пальцы танцуют по струнам, и сердце трепещет в груди… А голос – тягучий и тёмный, словно каштановый мёд…  
  
Эланда помнит — при всём желании не сумела бы позабыть! — как голос, от звуков которого сладко, щемяще-сладко становится на душе, столкнул её в бездну:

_Я встретил деву на лугу,_  
_Она мне шла навстречу с гор._  
_Летящий шаг, цветы в кудрях,_  
_Блестящий дикий взор._  
  
_Я сплел из трав душистых ей_  
_Венок, и пояс, и браслет,_  
_И вдруг увидел нежный взгляд,_  
_Услышал вздох в ответ…*_

  
  
Для убедительности своего представления Эланда рассчитывала заставить себя расплакаться, но слёзы льются из глаз без всяких усилий. Как странно…  
  
Ллатиса нежно, ласково приобнимает её за плечи, и Эланда впервые за долгое время чувствует себя целой. Прежняя сила медленно, очень медленно, невероятно, чудовищно медленно — но возвращается к дочери рода Релви.  
  
Она утверждает власть свою — власть абсолютную, власть необоримо-прекрасную! — над всеми, кто с ней соприкасается.  
  
Последний ход, сделанный следом Эландой – воистину сокрушителен. Мутсэра Релви берёт с туалетного столика небольшую шкатулку, отделанную перламутром, и достаёт оттуда прекрасные серьги — те самые жемчужные серьги, с которыми ей довелось когда-то поймать Ллатису.  
  
– Возьми это, – и Эланда протягивает серёжки своей онемевшей служанке. – Пока я всё ещё вправе ими распоряжаться. Я помню, они тебе очень идут, – прибавляет она, в смущении отведя взгляд. – Наверное, даже больше, чем мне.  
  
Эланда лукавит: Ллатиса довольно хорошенькая, и эти жемчужные серьги и правда должны неплохо смотреться подле её смугловатой кожи и тёмных густых волос. Но низкородную девку и близко нельзя сравнить с той, кого льстецы нарекли Жемчужиной дома Индорил… даже когда маленький паразит сосёт из Эланды все соки и исподволь уродует её тело.  
  
Конечно же, эти жемчужные серьги идут сэре Релви намного больше, чем её бывшей — и будущей — сообщнице. Но на такую лесть Ллатиса всё-таки покупается.  
  
– Но… почему, мутсэра? – растерянно переспрашивает она. – Да и… я не могу принять такого подарка!  
  
Впрочем, глаза её, горящие жадным желанием, весьма недвусмысленно противоречат этим словам.  
  
– Почему?  
  
Но Ллатиса лишь молча хлопает смоляными ресницами.  
  
– Лучше надень их сразу, чтобы тебя в них увидели, – советует ей Эланда. – Чтобы все знали, и чтобы никто не сумел потом обвинить тебя в краже.  
  
И план – срабатывает. Прощание получается пусть и неловким, но перспективным: из хозяйской спальни Ллатиса выходит с жемчужными серьгами в ушах и растерянной задумчивостью во взгляде.  
  
Во фредас они почти что не видятся; в лордас и сандас у Ллатисы долгие выходные, что накануне предсвадебной суеты получили многие слуги.  
  
В морндас она приносит Эланде маленький запечатанный конвертик.  
  
– Что это? – спрашивает мутсэра Релви.  
  
– Мой троюродный брат работает на советника Индри, – отвечает Ллатиса — пояснением, которое само по себе ничего не поясняет, но Эланда догадывается, в чём дело. – Я пойду пока, – неловко прощается с ней служанка. – Берегите себя, мутсэра.  
  
И девка выскальзывает за дверь, оставляя Эланду наедине с таинственным посланием.  
  
Впрочем, на самом деле тайнами тут даже не пахнет. Пусть письмо и предусмотрительно не подписано, Эланда сразу же понимает, от кого оно.   
  
Ллатиса умна и изобретательна, но донельзя чувствительна и мягкосердечна.  
  
И Эланда читает, читает нестройные, нервные строки, начертанные рукой её будущего мужа:

_«Мутсэра,_

  
  
_мне следовало давно обратиться к вам: вначале – с отчаянно-недостаточными извинениями, а позже – с восторженной благодарностью. Но я молчал, молчал из стыда — и отвращения к самому себе. Надеюсь, вам никогда не доведётся испытывать подобного чувства: взглянуть на себя и увидеть чудовище._   
  
_В тот день… поймите, я не пытаюсь перед вами оправдаться! Мне нет оправдания. Я повёл себя недостойно, я поддался низменному порыву и подло воспользовался вашей чистотой — не из злого умысла, но по слепой, равнодушной глупости. Не думайте, что я пытаюсь себя обелить! Я не сумел бы добиться подобного даже перед самим собой. Я понимал, что виноват, чудовищно виноват перед вами, и не находил в себе силы взглянуть вам в глаза…_   
  
_Но тогда я ещё не знал всей правды._   
  
_Я понимаю, что в ваших силах было обречь меня на смерть. Но вы этого не сделали, и я восхищён величием вашего духа. Скоро нам вместе придётся встретиться с последствиями того поступка, и я не знаю, я не смею загадывать, что будет дальше. Могу пообещать вам только одно. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы если и не искупить перед вами свою вину (по правде сказать, я не уверен, что подобное мне по силам, ибо слишком уж эта вина велика), то хотя бы попробовать… попробовать сделаться мером, достойным вас — и достойным оказанной мне милости._   
  
_Вы вправе ненавидеть меня, но я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь заслужу если и не прощение, то принятие. Вы же заслуживаете много большего, чем в моих силах вам дать, но это не значит, что я опущу руки. Сдаваться – не в моих правилах._   
  


_В ожидании скорой встречи,_   
_ваш (надеюсь) друг»._

  
Эланда торжествующе улыбается, и впервые за много дней ребёнок в утробе — холод и тяжесть мертвенной груды камней — нисколько не мешает её полёту. Ллатиса покорно исполнила всё, что от неё было нужно, да и Танвал, кажется, станет столь же послушен. Будущий муж испытывает перед Эландой чувство вины – отменный рычаг, который поможет им управлять.  
  
Может быть, Танвалу Индри не достаёт богатства, знатности или же честолюбия, но он вполне удобен — и, по крайней мере, достаточно сообразителен, чтобы составить письмо, которое не особенно им навредит, даже если вдруг попадёт не в те руки.  
  
Увидеть Танвала снова… каково это будет?  
  
Конечно, не о таком супруге мечтала Эланда, рисуя в воображении годы счастливого, радостного замужества. Но она справится, не может не справиться — и будущий муж ей в этом посильно поможет.  
  
Когда-нибудь сэре Эланде Индри будет принадлежать весь мир, весь её мир — от горизонта и до горизонта. На меньшее она не согласна размениваться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «For we go different, and in thunder».  
> V., 8/36
> 
> * Буквы даэдрического алфавита: T и I; E и I.
> 
> * Джон Китс, "La Belle Dame sans Merci", [перевод](http://top-antropos.com/john-keats-la-belle-dame-sans-merci-vilgelm-levik) Вильгельма Левика.


	4. IV

Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что, вопреки слепому сочувствию в глазах матери, она как никогда близка к подлинному триумфу. Напрасно мутсэра Манара Релви считает, что её дочь будет сломлена этим крайне невыгодным браком. Конечно, не о таком супруге мечтала Эланда, рисуя в воображении годы счастливого, радостного замужества. Танвал не обладал ни богатством, ни знатностью, ни честолюбием, каких Эланда ждала когда-то от своего идеального жениха. Но разве это способно подрезать ей крылья?  
  
Сдаваться Эланда Релви даже не думает.  
  
Ей всегда казалось, что «могло бы быть хуже» – скверное оправдание и совсем уж негодное утешение... и, несмотря ни на что, Эланда не прибегает к нему и сейчас. Она старательно гонит сравнения и с легкокрылой мечтой, и с ползучим кошмаром, и трезво взвешивает всё то, что имеется у неё на руках.  
  
Эланда чувствует, что из Танвала Индри может получиться прекрасный соратник. Как минимум, он неглуп, а это уже внушает надежду. Танвал оказался достаточно сообразителен, чтобы, продравшись сквозь всю ту ложь, которой его  _невеста_ окутала мягкосердечную и чувствительную Ллатису, понять, чего от него хотят — и суметь это дать, не обнажив перед обманутой соучастницей неприглядной и неуместной правды.  
  
Да и само содержание полученной от  _жениха_  записки порадовало Эланду. Конечно, он слишком много на себя взял, когда заявил, что  _воспользовался_  Эландой, но мужчины вообще склонны преувеличивать своё влияние на жизнь женщин. Что до всего остального, то разорванная во времени и пространстве беседа с Танвалом Индри и правда радовала. Он показался Эланде трезвым и здравомыслящим мером: не давал безответственных обещаний, не пытался задобрить её пустыми любезностями.  
  
Возможно, Танвал и был местами чрезмерно податлив, но его чувство вины позволит направить эту податливость в нужное для Эланды русло.  
  
Будущий муж не давал Эланде пустых, безответственных обещаний, но признавался, что не собирается сидеть сложа руки. «Сдаваться – не в моих правилах», – провозгласил он в своём письме, и эти слова воистину воодушевляют. Эланда чувствует между ними сродство: неочевидное, неизъяснимое, но оттого – не менее настоящее.  
  
Из Танвала Индри может получиться прекрасный соратник: он неглуп, и ему, оказалось, вполне по силам распознавать подлинный смысл в деяниях и не-деяниях Эланды Релви. В том, что его не настигла расплата от Мораг Тонг, Танвал совершенно верно увидел добрую волю  _невесты_ : ей ничего не стоило оклеветать его в отчаянно-тусклой попытке оправдаться перед родителями.  
  
Пусть даже сделаться жертвой в глазах семьи было бы для Эланды горьше, чем взять на себя неприглядную роль негодяйки.  
  
Но есть и то, в чем будущая госпожа Индри немного стыдится себе признаться. Эланда знает прекрасно: какими бы ни были обстоятельства, она никогда не смогла бы прельститься на блеклого и ничтожного мера. Что-то она углядела тогда, девятого Второго зерна, в этом не слишком красивом и не особенно перспективном мужчине. Что-то, что не позволяло в тот день уйти, не попробовав Танвала Индри на вкус — и не позволило позабыть его даже недели спустя.  
  
Увидеть Танвала снова… каково это будет?  
  
Эланда в равной степени ждёт и — к чему лукавить перед самой собой? — боится часа, когда она снова встретится с женихом. Дни следуют друг за другом медленно и лениво: морндас, тирдас, миддас… Близится фредас – второе Последнего зерна, начало свадебных торжеств.  
  
Близится фредас, и в сердце Эланды снова пускает корни глухой беспокойный страх. Что будет дальше? Удастся ли выстоять? Эланда ошиблась однажды, и поплатилась за это перевернувшей всю её жизнь беременностью. Но не ошиблась ли она снова? Не переоценила ли свои силы? Не поверила ли впустую в Танвала Индри — и Танвалу Индри? Она ведь не знала его никогда, не знала по-настоящему.  
  
Для неё дальний родич из дома Индорил был зыбок, подобно призраку — клочья тумана, а вовсе не мер из плоти и крови. В памяти вместо цельного образа всплывают только отдельные, разрозненные черты, но Эланда старательно гонит из головы обрывки воспоминаний: лучик улыбки на узком серьёзном лице, чуткие длинные пальцы среди её серебристых волос…  
  
От этих мятежных дум сэру Релви тут же бросает в жар: не в тот, что, как объяснил целитель, естественен для женщины в её положении, а в жар совершенно иного рода.  
  
Мысли о предстоящей встрече отзываются в её сердце горькой, перезрелой тревогой. Эланда – вечно усталая и словно бы потускневшая: ребёнок крадёт у неё и сон, и былую стройность, и блеск серебристых волос. Что подумает Танвал, когда впервые увидит её такой — после того, как видел Эланду прежней, прекрасной, желанной и безупречно-манящей?  
  
Мутсэра Релви старательно гонит подобные мысли, пусть даже прогнать их выходит далеко не всегда. Эланда молится — так истово, искренне, страстно, как никогда до сей поры не молилась. Девушка просит у Матери Морровинда того, что её собственная мать, кажется, попросту не способна ей дать: силы, решимости и отваги. К святому Делину она обращается за путеводной мудростью, к святому Олмсу – за яростной ясностью, к святой Серин…  
  
– Пора, госпожа, – врывается в шелест её нестройных молитв голос Ллатисы. – Пора собираться.  
  
Фредас, второе Последнего зерна — и правда пора собираться. Пугающая неизбежность собственной свадьбы настигла мутсэру Релви: отступать, даже мысленно отступать ей уже больше некуда.  
  
Эланде сшили прекрасное свадебное платье. Сливочной белизны лейавинский шёлк — эхо утраченной девичьей беспорочности — струится по стройному стану и пенится пышными, снежно-нежными рукавами. Сочная, предвечерняя синь тяжёлого бархата с золотым шитьём – роскошь и сдержанная торжественность. Крой – удачно скрывает изъяны предательски изменяющегося тела, но он не настолько  _прямолинеен_ , чтобы приковывать излишнее внимание к потяжелевшей груди невесты и её животу, пока ещё почти не заметному.  
  
По правде сказать, в том, чтобы прятать беременность, мало толку. Вряд ли многие купятся на историю о всепобеждающей силе любви двух молодых меров — любви, что растрогала оба семейства и вымостила Танвалу и Эланде дорогу к браку. Но это неважно, разве не так? Важно, чтобы всё выглядело благопристойно, чтобы честь Дома и честь семьи была не запятнана крупным скандалом — скандалом, на который при всём желании не удастся закрыть глаза.  
  
На всё остальное – закроют глаза с превеликой охотой.  
  
Эланда прескверно запомнит первый день свадебных торжеств: все впечатления, по отдельности яркие, смешаются в её голове в густую коричневую кашу. Она словно бы перестаёт чувствовать своё тело, словно бы вообще исчезает на время из срединного мира. Вместо Эланды Релви остаётся одна лишь пустая скорлупка – покорная кукла, которую наряжают, и собирают, и ведут куда нужно.  
  
Злая, отчаянная усталость всё-таки нагоняет свою несчастную жертву и ловит её, сжимает в чешуйчато-душных объятьях  
  
И время, отмеренное мутсэре Эланде Релви, медленно, но верно подходит к концу. Вместе с родителями она приезжает в столичную Альмалексию. Первая церемония, традиционно сдержанная и скромная, состоится именно там: в храме, перед глазами грандмастера Дома и самых ближайших родичей.  
  
За несколько дней до того Эланде, как и предписывает обычай, передали свиток с рун-исрой* – специально составленный к свадебным торжествам перечень членов семьи Танвала Индри с указанием степени родства и суховатыми, но дельными описаниями внешности. Негоже невесте — а уж тем более молодой жене! — запутаться в веренице дядьёв и кузенов своего жениха и будущего супруга…  
  
В памяти юной мутсэры Релви все эти нескончаемые Индри сплелись в единый неузнаваемо-рыжий клубок, но почерк, которым исписан свиток, она узнаёт с лёгкостью. Конечно, рун-исра выглядит в разы более аккуратной, чем в спешке начертанная записка, которую раздобыла Ллатиса. Но никаких сомнений об авторстве у Эланды не остаётся.  
  
Ей было в радость увидеть эти изящной строгости строки, но всякое удовольствие оказалось отравлено вскоре единственной предательской мыслью: рун-исру, которую получил Танвал, Эланда не видела даже краешком глаза.  
  
Жить в родительском доме ей с каждым днём становится всё мучительно-нестерпимей.  
  
Эланда не думала никогда, что её свадьба будет так выглядеть… и в первую очередь потому, что ещё с отрочества она готовилась покинуть дом Индорил. Её ждал Хлаалу или, возможно, Дрес: замужество дочери должно было позволить серджо советнику расширить своё влияние и выковать крепкие, многовыгодные альянсы с другими Великими домами Морровинда.   
  
Вот только отец отказался от этих планов и отобрал у Эланды роль, к которой она готовилась всю свою жизнь, пусть даже по меретическим меркам прожитые ею неполные девятнадцать лет – существование бабочки-однодневки.  
  
Вот только Эланда – не жалкое, пугливое насекомое, и когда-нибудь отец пожалеет, что так расчётливо-равнодушно попробовал оборвать ей крылья.  
  
Что до сотканного из золота и лазури родного знамени, то Индорил, несмотря на все свои слабости и пороки, всегда оставался для сэры Релви прекраснейшим и достойнейшим из Великих домов Морровинда. То, что даже после замужества Эланда не сменит родные цвета и останется частью Дома, будит в её душе уже подзабытое ликование.  
  
Эланда не думала никогда, что её свадьба будет так выглядеть. Но все её чувства словно бы заморожены или укрыты где-то за гранью срединного мира, и для неверия и удивления места в её голове не остаётся. Впрочем, родные цвета — безвкусно-крикливые, вездесущие, однообразно-яркие золото и лазурь в нарядах гостей — пробиваются даже сквозь хмаристую усталость Эланды.  
  
Сама она облачена в пепельно-серый — холодный траурный цвет, в котором данмерские невесты издревле хоронят своё девичество.  
  
Тяжёлый наряд и плотная пепельная вуаль тянут Эланду к земле сильнее, чем нерождённый ребёнок во чреве. Она с трудом переставляет ноги и, верно, так и не дошла бы до облачённого в пурпур жреца, если бы не стальная хватка отца.  
  
Серджо советник доводит дочь до назначенного ей места и застывает рядом суровой и строгой гранитной статуей.  
  
– Нынче стоит предо мной и пред всеблагим Трибуналом юная дева, рекомая Индорил Эландой Релви, – гулко разносится голос жреца-каноника. – Се дочь Давена и Манары Релви, дитя АльмСиВи, наследница света пророка Велота. Кто заявляет на эту деву свои права?  
  
– Я, – раздаётся в торжественно-мрачной тиши очень знакомый — нисколько не позабытый! — голос, и кровь приливает к девичьему лицу, укрытому плотной пепельно-серой вуалью. – Я, Индорил Танвал Индри, равно перед богами и перед смертными мерами заявляю, что собираюсь взять эту деву в жёны.  
  
И Танвал широким уверенным шагом идёт к ней навстречу: высокий мужчина в парадном индорильском доспехе, увенчанный ярким пятном изжелта-рыжих волос. Сквозь плотную пепельную вуаль Эланда с трудом различает своего жениха, но ошибиться – попросту невозможно.  
  
 _Ибо мы идём другим путём — и в грохоте грома._  
  
За Танвалом следуют и его  _соратники_ : трое друзей, участвующих в церемонии. Все четверо меров оружны и облачены в доспехи, но большего разглядеть невозможно. Эланда с трудом различает своего жениха, но очень легко — слишком легко! — щёки при виде него цветут у невесты драконовой киноварью.  
  
Церемония продолжает неспешный свой бег, но Эланде большого труда стоит не потеряться в круговерчении ритуального торга. Месяц Последнего зерна и без того в Дешаане душен и влажен, а нынче, в тяжёлом подвенечном наряде и с ненасытным ребёнком в утробе, мутсэре Релви тяжко, по-настоящему тяжко стоять на ногах. Жгучая жажда сушит девушке мысли: ребёнок заставляет её вспоминать о  _естественных надобностях_  много чаще, чем прежде, и Эланда почти не пила, чтобы суметь выдержать церемонию.  
  
За всю свою жизнь она лишь однажды теряла сознание и до сих пор считает, что обмороки – прерогатива трепетных героинь любовных романов. Но нынче Эланда чувствует, как, подобравшись к жертве на мягких кошачьих лапах, серое забытьё готовится вскоре свалить её с ног.  
  
–…Какой же трофей ты вручишь роду Релви как знак своей воинской доблести, Индорил Танвал Индри? – спрашивает меж тем отец, и Эланда вздрагивает невольно.  
  
Серджо советник – отменнейший лицедей, и большинство гостей услышало только лишь строгость и сдержанную торжественность. Но Эланда прекрасно знает Давена Релви и чувствует, как пробивается в его голосе скрытая, затаённая злость.  
  
Эланда вздрагивает и смотрит: повинуясь лёгкому взмаху руки, один из соратников Танвала выходит вперёд. Неспешно раскрыв простой холщёвый мешок, мер этот аккуратно кладёт к ногам серджо Релви… голову, очень странную голову: зелёноватая блеклая чешуя, огромная, длинная пасть…  
  
– Се даэдрот, сражённый моей рукой — тварь из Забвения, – произносит Танвал. – Меч мой сумеет стать для Эланды Индри надёжной защитой.  
  
– Где же твой меч, славный муж благородного, лучезарного Дома? – вступает жрец, и Эланда, коротко выдохнув, собирается с силами.  
  
Скоро настанет черёд и для её реплик.  
  
А между тем Танвал расстёгивает пояс. В его руках – меч в ножнах, в его глазах – пламя, в его словах – звенящая медью решительность.  
  
– Се меч мой, – торжественно изрекает он, попеременно глядя то на каноника, то на будущего тестя. – Се меч мой, порука всем моим клятвам.  
  
И, словно бы потеряв всякий интерес к этим почтенным мужам, Танвал поворачивается к Эланде. Она прекрасно знает, что за этим последует, но всё равно не может удержаться от вздоха: со сноровкой и грацией мера, не непривычного к средним доспехам, жених Эланды опускается перед ней на колени.  
  
– Меч мой отныне принадлежит лишь тебе одной, госпожа моя, – говорит он, протягивая невесте клинок. – Согласна ли ты принять его, как обещание верности и любви?  
  
– Да, – отвечает она решительно, смело и прямо, – я соглашаюсь принять этот меч как залог и награду. Как обещание верности и любви я буду его хранить — не по указу и принуждению, но по свободному выбору.  
  
Эланда принимает из рук жениха его меч: короткий и лёгкий, как и принято на таких церемониях. Ладони Танвала скрыты за костяными перчатками; ладони Эланды, украшенные узорами хны, едва заметно дрожат.  
  
Меч – короткий и лёгкий, но весит он больше, чем целая жизнь.  
  
– Равно богами и мерами клятва услышана, – гулко звучит под сводами храма голос каноника.  
  
– Клятва услышана, – хором вторят ему торжественно-строгие гости.  
  
Эланда держит в руках церемониальный клинок в узорчатых ножнах, и сердце трепещет в её груди, словно свеча на ветру. Вручённый ей меч весит больше,  _чем целая жизнь_ , и вскоре последние клятвы отрежут её от прежней и накрепко свяжут – с новой.  
  
Танвал снимает перчатки и передает их одному из своих друзей. Ладони, что обнажились для взгляда – изящные, очень красивые, точь-в-точь как те, что являлись Эланде в томительно-сладких грёзах.  
  
Те самые руки, что в незабвенный день девятого Второго зерна играли Эландой, как лютней.  
  
– Теперь, госпожа моя, я обращаюсь к тебе с новой просьбой, – говорит её будущий муж, и голос его, тягучий и тёмный, словно каштановый мёд, до странности успокаивает Эланду. – Лик твой я снова мечтаю увидеть, до боли прекрасный. Твой поцелуй получить, госпожа, как залог и награду. Милость окажешь ли, мне приоткрыв и лицо, и мысли? Примешь меня ли как друга и будущего супруга?  
  
– Да, – отвечает ему Эланда, чувствуя вдруг удивительную, чудесную лёгкость. – Да, – повторяет она уверенней и смелее, – ибо как ты отныне будешь принадлежать мне одной, так и я буду принадлежать лишь тебе, Индорил Танвал Индри.  
  
И Танвал подходит к ней ближе — медленно, мягко, словно боясь спугнуть. Плотная пепельная вуаль стоит между ними последней преградой и Танвал откидывает её… и замирает.  
  
Эланда в равной степени ожидала и — к чему же лукавить перед самой собой? — боялась этого мига. Мутсэра Релви прекрасно знает, насколько она хороша: нежно-жемчужная кожа, лучистый багрянец глаз, изящество тонких чеканных черт высокородной мерки… Так отчего же страх гнездится в её груди, лишая Эланду покоя?  
  
Девушка мысленно просит у Змееликой Царицы силы, решимости и отваги и словно бы въяве чувствует, как откликается Мать Морровинда на эти мольбы. Танвал – доспешен, но лучше любой брони Эланду сейчас защищают узоры хны, что змеятся у неё по лбу, и щекам, и подбородку.  
  
А Танвал – близко, невероятно близко, и весь он как на ладони: расширенные зрачки, и краска на острых широких скулах, и нервно дрожащие кончики пальцев.  
  
Эланда молчит — лукавой улыбкой, таинственным блеском глаз, трепещущими ресницами, — и Танвал целует её. Сначала – в лоб, и поцелуй его почти невесом — легок и нежен, как крылья бабочки.  
  
А после – в губы… И пусть даже их второй поцелуй столь же благопристоен и целомудренен, Эланда знает, что это и правда  _залог и награда_.  
  
Прекрасное, златопёрое обещание.  
  
Остаток церемонии, как и остаток дня, не может сравниться с этим блистательным впечатлением в яркости. В храме они обмениваются и кольцами, и новыми ритуальными клятвами, а после – отправляются в Большой индорильский кардрун*, чтобы почтить предков. Сейчас, когда кости праведных меров идут на укрепление Призрачного предела*, родовые гробницы сделались настоящей роскошью. Даже Некром – только тень былого величия, чего уж и говорить о кардрунах поменьше? А Индорил, прекраснейший и достойнейший из Великих домов Морровинда, и здесь отличился своей самоотверженностью. Призрачный предел воздвигнут на костях праотцев и праведников, что и после смерти служат своей земле, и многие, очень многие из них носили при жизни золото и лазурь.  
  
Большой индорильский кардрун, что расположен в столице, – одно из немногих мест, где меры их Дома могут отдать почести своим предкам. Женщины — Эланда, и её мать, и прочие гости — оставляют у жертвенников рисовые лепёшки, зрелые яйца квама и кувшинчики с шейном, тогда как мужчины – деньги, оружие и другие достойные их подношения. Вещи, что одновременно приносятся предкам в дар и отдаются под их опеку, служат залогом удачи и счастья благочестивых потомков.  
  
Удача и счастье будут юной дочери дома Индорил совсем не лишними.  
  
Остаток дня Эланда — пока что ещё  _Эланда Релви_  — видится со своим почти-уже-мужем мало и редко. Свадебный фредас отведён под прощанье с семьёй и с девичьей жизнью. Се день светлой скорби… или, точнее, таким он считается по традиции. Нынче Эланда видит немного поводов для грусти, и даже горькие причитания матери её не особо трогают. Манара Релви, в отличие от своего супруга, полна сомнений и сожалений — вот только у дочери они вызывают одну лишь скуку да раздражение. «Что же ты не сделала ничего, пока ещё можно было отговорить отца? – хочется прокричать Эланде. – Если ты так не хотела моего брака, то почему так легко примирилась с его решением? Что же, тебе теперь меня  _жалко_? А помнишь, как ты называла меня слоадом?.. Или тебе просто стыдно и горько, что дочь, в которую вложено было столько усилий и времени, не оправдала твоих ожиданий? Ну же, ответь?!»  
  
Но Эланда хранит молчание. Этой ночью она в последний раз засыпает мутсэрой Релви, и засыпает она – с лёгким сердцем.  
  
Утро нового дня начинается до прискорбия рано. Оно и понятно: из Альмалексии свадебное торжество переезжает в поместье советника Индри — на самый запад индорильского Дешаана, — а вместе с ним отправляются в путь и молодые, и гости.  
  
Праздничная процессия со стороны должна была смотреться весьма эффектно: силт-страйдеры, убранные цветными лентами, и без устали отрабатывающие свои гонорары лютнисты и барабанщики, и…  
  
Мускусный запах силта забивает Эланде ноздри, и только отчаянное усилие воли не позволяет ей неэлегантно расстаться с завтраком. Ллатиса отчаянно суетится, пытаясь помочь госпоже компрессами и отварами, но от её усилий немного толка.  
  
Эланда всегда считала, что обмороки – прерогатива трепетных героинь любовных романов, но нынче она во второй раз за свою жизнь теряет сознание, пусть и совсем ненадолго. И стоит ли удивляться, что ей действительно в радость было увидеть поместье Индри?  
  
Там для Эланды Релви когда-то всё это начиналось и там же — в какой-то степени — всё и закончится.  
  
Но для начала нужно ещё пережить очередной виток вычурных, многословных и донельзя утомительных церемоний. Не столь уж простая задача, когда огнедышащий дешаанский день так прочно воцарился в округе, а маленький паразит сосёт из Эланды все соки. Вновь, как и вчера, в Альмалексии, она словно бы перестаёт чувствовать своё тело, а разум её растворяется в хмаристой, зыбкой усталости.  
  
Вокруг Эланды пока-ещё-Релви – суетно и неспокойно. Привезённый из Альмалексии жрец — рангом пониже, чем тот, что руководил церемониями в столице — разливается соловьём, переполненный гордостью: ему же внимают два индорильских советника, да ещё и грандмастер! Эланду чужое тщеславие и забавляет, и отвлекает от мыслей о собственной участи.  
  
Ненадолго.  
  
– …Выкуп получен, приданое также назначено, – провозглашает отец. – Эланда, любимое наше дитя, вольна теперь выйти из-под опеки отца, и матери, и достославного рода Релви.  
  
– Выкуп уплачен, и установлено было приданое, – откликается Танвал Индри — серджо советник, от которого тот, другой,  _её Танвал_  наследует одно только имя и резкие, пронзительные черты лица. – Эланду, супругу моего внука, род Индри встретит с безбрежной радостью.  
  
Жрец, выслушав этот обмен ритуальными обещаниями, важно кивает и произносит неспешно:  
  
– Да будет так. Равно перед богами и перед смертными мерами я подтверждаю святость этого благородного, славного союза.  
  
– Да будет так! – хором вторят ему торжественно-строгие гости.  
  
И пусть огнедышащий дешаанский день нынче прочно царит в округе, но Эланда всё равно вздрагивает. Сейчас она окончательно покинет свою семью и будет женой введена в новый род. Ничего уже не будет как прежде, ни-че-го: старая жизнь исчезнет, как и исчезнет данмерка, звавшаяся  _Эландой Релви_.  
  
Вскоре её убьёт, предаст Забвению страшная незнакомка –  _Эланда Индри_. Кем она будет? Кем будет эта женщина, из-за которой Эланду Релви приносят в жертву порядку и благопристойности?  
  
 _Кем она…_  
  
– Не бойся, – шепчет, склонившись к ней, Танвал, —  _её Танвал?_  — и Эланда вздрагивает, но совсем по другому поводу. – Не бойся, скоро всё закончится.  
  
И Танвал подхватывает её, подхватывает легко, точно пёрышко. Эланда невольно жмётся к нему, жмётся к неуступчиво-жёстким пластинам костяного доспеха. Она устала, как же она от всего этого устала! Хочется просто закрыть глаза, и заснуть, и никогда-никогда больше не просыпаться. Хочется…  
  
Танвал переступает через порог, и осторожно, бережно опускает её на пол, и помогает Эланде встать на ноги. Они глядят друг на друга мучительно-долгую цепь мгновений, но жадные взгляды гостей не оставляют времени на раздумья.  
  
Танвал, качнув головой, говорит — и оплетает Эланду звуком глубокого сильного голоса:  
  
– Под сводами этого дома я тепло приветствую тебя, дорогая супруга. Здравствуй, Эланда Индри.  
  
– Здравствуй, супруг дорогой. Здравствуй, Танвал.  
  
И так начинается новая, замужняя жизнь Эланды теперь-уже-Индри.  
  
Наступают наконец долгожданные, сладостные минуты отдыха: до свадебного пира времени хватит с избытком. Эланде даже удаётся немного вздремнуть, и просыпается она повеселевшая и посвежевшая. Распробовать перемены она, конечно, ещё не скоро успеет, но осознание, что теченье её судьбы переменилось резко и безвозвратно, вселяет в Эланду кипучую, пряную радость.  
  
Ллатиса, командуя вереницей других служанок, в последний раз помогает своей госпоже приготовиться к празднеству. По этому случаю девка даже щеголяет новеньким голубым платьем и роскошными  _жемчужными серьгами_ , и Эланда не упускает случая сделать ей комплимент.  
  
Кто знает, когда Ллатиса сможет мутсэре Индри ещё пригодиться?  
  
Эланде сшили прекрасное свадебное платье, и она не может не любоваться своей красой. Сливочной белизны лейавинский шёлк струится по стройному стану и пенится пышными, снежно-нежными рукавами, а сочная, предвечерняя синь тяжёлого бархата с золотым шитьём удачно подчёркивает жемчужно-серую кожу и серебристые волосы новобрачной.  
  
– Какая же вы красавица, госпожа!.. – с придыханием произносит не знакомая Эланде девка, и торжествующая улыбка цветёт на лице у мутсэры Индри.  
  
А следом, в сопровождении молчаливо-задумчивой матушки, Эланда идёт к пиршественному залу. Имение Индри – не чета изысканному особняку семейства Релви. Шаги Эланды не тонут в густых рихадских коврах и не стучат заливистой дробью по дорогому паркету. Но Эланда Индри ступает вперёд победительницей —  _и в грохоте грома._  
  
Битва – почти окончена, и пусть на лице и руках Эланды по-прежнему вьются змеиные кольца хны, Танвал расстался с доспехами. Он встречает жену в парадной пурпурной мантии, но и подобное облачение не скрывает широкие плечи, и царственную осанку, и…  
  
Эланда одёргивает себя и встречается с мужем взглядом. Клочьями облаков в очень ветреный день проносятся у Танвала на лице смятённые чувства. Даже теперь — особенно теперь! — он полностью в её власти.  
  
Мутсэра Индри, как и положено индорильской аристократке, обучена искусству красноречия. Но иногда молчание может быть убедительней, чем любые слова. И Эланда молчит, облачённая в сливочной белизны лейавинский шёлк и задумчиво-нежную тень улыбки.  
  
Танвал берёт её руку, и маленькая ладошка Эланды тонет среди его длиннопалых, крупных ладоней. Когда горячие, узкие губы супруга касаются её запястья, девушка вздрагивает и снова встречается с ним глазами.  
  
Глаза у него – жгучие, как фояда.  
  
Любезный супруг ведёт мутсэру Эланду Индри в пиршественный зал, и острое чувство того, что бретонцы рекут  _déjà vu_ , пронзает её, как удар молнии. Впрочем, теперь во главе стола будут сидеть не старый сухарь Гарин Индри и его простоватая и со всех сторон заурядная девка из семейства Серано: нынче почётное место отведено для Танвала и Эланды, и смотрятся они куда как эффектнее.   
  
Они – красивая пара, и этого нельзя не заметить. Может, строгим канонам данмерской красоты Танвал не полностью соответствует, но он отменно сложен, да и лицо у него пусть и не особо смазливое, но – благородное, умное, привлекательное. Эланде не понаслышке знаком превосходный трюк: даже самого несимпатичного мера можно почти что искренне похвалить за мимолётную прелесть улыбки или же красоту глаз. Но глаза у Танвала – яркие, выразительные, а улыбка – мягкая, чистая и какая-то до невозможности солнечная…  
  
Да, как же сладко, томительно-сладко не спорить больше с этим влечением и не пытаться его побороть пронзительно-льдистой логикой! Сладость пляшет у сэры Индри на кончике языка, а в голове у неё впервые за долгое время царит покой.  
  
Свадебный пир почтенного данмерского семейства немыслим без спелых гранатов. Поэтому свадьбы так часто играют в месяц Начала морозов, в самую урожайную для них пору. Впрочем, магия способна на многое, и тем, кто не обделён деньгами и связями, вполне по силам достать гранаты в любое время года. Перед Эландой и Танвалом лежит воистину роскошнейший из плодов: тёмно-бордовый, тугой, блестящий. Гранат – это и плодородие, и богатство, и общая кровь, и знак искупительной, благороднейшей жертвы лорда Вивека*.   
  
Гранат – словно чуткое сердце, вырванное из груди.  
  
Танвал вскрывает плод быстро и аккуратно, и не единой неосторожной капли не пролилось на чистую скатерть.  
  
– Отныне и до конца – мы теперь вместе, – шепчет ему Эланда.  
  
– Отныне и до конца, – мягко улыбается Танвал, и молодые кормят друг друга с рук гранатовыми зёрнами.  
  
Позже они угощают и самых близких гостей, щедро делясь своими удачей и счастьем. Это немаловажная часть церемонии. Есть даже примета: зашить в корсаж косточки свадебного граната, чтобы быстрее зачать ребёнка. Как ни смешно и горько, но подобные ритуалы Эланде уже без надобности, а вот Ллиресе Индри (в прошлом – Ллиресе Серано) придутся весьма кстати.  
  
Эланда одаряет любезную тётушку сладостным ядом слов и тремя отборными зёрнышками и молча упивается своим превосходством. Любезный же дядюшка глядит на неё с тихой злостью и, кажется, даже завистью: Эланда понимает, что он догадывается о её беременности. Каково ему знать, что этот ребёнок зачат в день его собственной свадьбы? Каково ему понимать, что давно желанное – ускользнуло, досталось Эланде и Танвалу?  
  
Юная новобрачная радостно, торжествующе улыбается — и Гарину Индри, и всему миру. Пусть даже Эланда не думала никогда, что её жизнь примет такой поворот, но она не из тех, кто станет опускать руки.  
  
Эланда Индри не сомневается, что создана для великой судьбы, и ничто не сумеет её в этом разубедить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * От данм. «ruhn» (дом, очаг) и «isra» (ряд).
> 
> * Данмерская родовая гробница.
> 
> * «The Great Ghost Fence created by the Tribunal to hold back the Blight incorporates the bones of many heroes of the Temple and of the Houses Indoril and Redoran who dedicated their spirits to the Temple and Clan as their surrogate families. The Ghost Fence also contains bones taken from the Catacombs of Necrom and the many battlefields of Morrowind», – говорит внутриигровая книга «Предки и данмеры».
> 
> * На Банкете гранатов Вивек «сочетался браком» с Молаг Балом.


	5. V

Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что самые сложные битвы ещё только ждут её впереди. Нет, она не настолько подвержена бессильно-отчаянному упадничеству, чтобы не радоваться своим успехам. Эланда трезво смотрит на вещи и понимает, что ей уже удалось многого достигнуть: она сохранила и личную, и семейную честь, она завербовала в лице Ллатисы агента в доме родителей… она, кажется, даже вполне неплохо обработала Танвала — и стойко пережила большую часть свадебных церемоний.  
  
Но новая, замужняя жизнь Индорил Эланды Индри в этот звенящий медью и серебром вечер только начинается. Будущее сокрыто в тенях. Каким оно будет? Эланда не знает, не может знать этого наверняка, и двойственность, неоднозначность своего положения пугает её — но также и будоражит, ярит её благородную индорильскую кровь.  
  
«Все города рождаются из тени», – учит нас Векк и Векк, обладающий всеми благами этого и других миров. И сэра Индри знает прекрасно: в тенях таятся не только чудовища, но и воистину безграничные возможности.  
  
Эланда не собирается бессильно дрожать во мраке неизвестности. Она будет бороться: привычка не отступаться от заданной цели не раз сослужила ей добрую службу. Что до чудовищ, то леди Эланду из дома Индорил они никогда не пугали.  
  
А вот остаться с Танвалом Индри наедине – куда как страшнее, чем представлялось ей поначалу.  
  
Из пиршественного зала супруг выносит её на руках. Такова традиция — одна из бесчисленной вереницы разного рода традиций, которые служат Эланде и Танвалу лучше любых доспехов, защищая от неуместных вопросов и нежеланной истины. Их благородные предки вооружались обычаем многие сотни лет, и это оружие верой и правдой служит почтительным, благодарным потомкам.  
  
Смысл многих обрядов и ритуальных фраз истёрся от многократного повторения. Когда-то давно благородные мужи Ресдайна хвалились перед гостями силой, неся своих юных жён на руках до самых опочивален. Нынче же не зазорным считается и немного схитрить: надеть на супругу какой-нибудь амулет, зачарованный «пёрышком» или заранее выпить зелье, что повышает телесную мощь.  
  
Будь сэра Индри вздорной, капризной дурой из тех, что так вольготно чувствуют себя на страницах дешёвых романов, она могла бы продемонстрировать норов: не надевать амулета, что передала ей мать, и усложнить дорогому супругу жизнь. Но Эланда ни за что не поступила бы подобным образом. И дело здесь не в нежелании устраивать сцену или же, скажем в симпатиях к Танвалу Индри. Эланда, пожалуй, готова признаться самой себе: жгучая, злая обида лишает её покоя. Она в обиде на судьбу, и на родителей, и на Танвала — за непредсказанную ловушку, куда он пусть и невольно, но всё же её загнал. Эланда обижена, ранена в самое сердце и собственным горьким бессилием, и пресным чужим равнодушием. Эланда обижена, но что толку вымещать теперь эту обиду на Танвала? Нынче они – союзники и супруги: узы родства и крови скрепляют их нерушимый альянс.  
  
Отныне и до конца – они теперь вместе.  
  
Танвал готовится подхватить её на руки, и Эланда оправляет цепочку с амулетом-«пёрышком», готовясь высвободить заклинание. Она понимает прекрасно: Танвал – её супруг, и Танвал – самый надёжный союзник, на которого она нынче может рассчитывать. Подставлять его было бы не только подло и мелочно, но и просто-напросто глупо. Нет, Эланда ни за что бы не поступила подобным образом… но она могла бы так поступить — если бы захотела!  
  
Эланде, привыкшей лёгкой рукой утверждать свою власть над всеми, кто с ней соприкасается, вынужденное бездействие даётся по-настоящему тяжко. Но ей по нраву думать о том влиянии, которое её выбор — осознанный, настоящий выбор, пусть и таящий в себе недеяние! — имеет на окружающих. Даже слабое эхо былой уверенности пьянит сэру Индри лучше любого вина… тем более что приставленная серджо советником Индри служанка следит за тем, чтобы вина Эланде не доставалось — и чтобы взорам гостей эта забота была по возможности не заметна.  
  
Конечно, немногих обманут красивые сказки о вспыхнувших между Танвалом и Эландой чувствах и о добрых, заботливых семьях, решивших пойти влюблённым навстречу. Однако Великому дому Индорил не следует быть излишне  _прямолинейным_ в своей предусмотрительности. В том, чтобы прятать беременность, мало толку: меры вроде Гарина Индри если и не знают наверняка, то явно подозревают о том, что Эланда в тягости, и  _преждевременное_  рожденье ребёнка, скорее всего, выдаст её с головой.  
  
Но это неважно, разве не так? Разве не так?! И никого, кажется, не волнует, что всё вокруг ненастоящее, мнимо роскошное – точно шелка и бархат, которыми укрывают от прихотливого взгляда навозные кучи. Эланду, в отличие от сонма дворянок-бунтарок, живущих на страницах романов, прежде устраивало своё положение, но за лепниной и позолотой она старательно не замечала главного: того, что собственная семья и в самом деле готова была низвести свою дочь до безвольного инструмента. Но нынче глаза Эланды — лучистые, тёмно-багряные, большие и выразительные глаза, полученные в наследство от красавицы-матери — видят былую жизнь юной мутсэры Релви во всей полноте.  
  
Увиденное стальными когтями рвёт её сердце в лохмотья. Эланда находит вокруг одни лишь иллюзии — иллюзию благородства, иллюзию праведности… иллюзию любви.  
  
Иллюзии, захлестнув её с головой, не позволяют дышать и тянут ко дну…  
  
Танвал помогает Эланде встать из-за стола и медленно, плавно берёт её на руки. Но, вопреки стараниям дорого супруга, удушливая волна дурноты подступает девушке к горлу. Дремлющий плод в утробе и подзатянувшийся, утомительный и докучливый свадебный пир, словно бы сговорившись, высосали из новопровозглашённой сэры Эланды Индри все соки.  
  
Сэра Индорил Танвал Индри подхватывает её легко, точно пёрышко, и мимолётным прикосновением к витой золотой цепочке жена помогает ему — «пёрышком». Эланда жмётся к мужниному плечу, и серебро её шелковистых волос струится по сочно-пурпурному шёлку парадной мантии. Девушка думает: со стороны молодые супруги должны смотреться очень эффектно, и провожающим их гостям есть чему позавидовать.  
  
Но мысли Эланды приглушены и неярки, точно выцветшие рисунки на желтоватой дешёвой бумаге. Она устала, как же она от всего этого устала! Хочется просто закрыть глаза, и заснуть, и никогда-никогда больше не просыпаться. Хочется…  
  
Танвал переступает через порог, и осторожно, бережно опускает Эланду на пол, и помогает ей встать на ноги. А следом, не мешкая без нужды, он затворяет за собой дверь, решительно отсекая чужие любопытные взоры, — и закрывает её на замок.  
  
Эланда впервые с того злополучного дня девятого Второго зерна осталась с Танвалом Индри наедине, и в голове у неё – страх, перемешанный с мглисто-томительным нетерпением.  
  
Чтобы не встречаться глазами с супругом, Эланда осматривает опочивальню. И до чего же странно осознавать, что в незабвенный вечер девятого Второго зерна, когда они с Танвалом блудили в библиотеке, в этой же самой комнате Индорил Гарин Индри консумировал свой брак с Ллиресой Серано!  
  
Главная спальня поместья Индри обставлена столь же  _скромно и аскетично_ , как и весь остальной дом. Впрочем, кровать — широкая и, наверно, удобная — манит девушку обещанием скорого отдыха.  
  
– Я присяду? – спрашивает она и, не дожидаясь ответа, плавно опускается на узорчатое покрывало. Былая грация ей даётся не без труда, но Эланда не собирается расслабляться и распускаться.  
  
Самые сложные битвы ещё только ждут её впереди.  
  
Танвал встречается с ней глазами и взгляд у него, наверное, столь же растерянный, каким сейчас кажется взгляд Эланды. Не ей одной непросто дались эти два свадебных дня, однако любезный супруг пока не подводит: делает всё, как должно — правильно, и красиво, и ярко. Где, интересно, он отыскал и убил даэдрота? Обычно хорошим трофеем считаются головы диких гуаров или кагути, однако Танвал воистину постарался на совесть.  
  
– Госпожа, – начинает он осторожно, – вы получили мою записку?  
  
– Да… да, получила, – кивает Эланда. – Спасибо: увидеть её было в радость. Но, думаю, нам нет никакой нужды наедине придерживаться формальностей, – она выдерживает паузу и, встретившись с мужем глазами, пробует его имя на вкус: –  _Танвал_ … Ближе друг друга у нас теперь никого нет. К чему же держать дистанцию? Не так уж давно у всех на виду ты...  
  
Она осекается, вспоминая события этих дней и словно переживая их заново — чувственно и пронзительно ярко, — и щёки Эланды Индри цветут румянцем.  
  
Она вспоминает, как муж целовал её — и у всех на виду, в продолжение ритуала, и сокровенным, только для них двоих прикосновением губ к запястью.  
  
Как пытался приободрить её, как кормил гранатовыми зёрнами с рук и как держал её — бережно, словно сокровище, но уж никак не навязанное неласковой и недоброй роднёй бремя.  
  
Она вспоминает — и осекается, заливаясь краской. Тогда-то уж между ними точно не было никакой  _дистанции_! Но как отзовутся в супруге её слова, Эланда всё-таки не уверена, и она до дрожи в коленях снова боится поверить зря — и вновь ошибиться.  
  
Родители преподали ей незабвенный урок, и даже супругу, даже союзнику, ближе которого у неё теперь никого нет, Эланда страшится открыться.  
  
Но он улыбается ей в ответ, и лучик улыбки на узком серьёзном лице медленно топит лёд, что намёрз у неё на сердце.  
  
– Хорошо, – говорит ей Танвал — медленно, осторожно, точно боясь спугнуть. – Если думаешь, что так будет лучше, я пойду тебе навстречу,  _Индорил Эланда Индри_.  
  
Девушка вздрагивает: от того, как Танвал произносит её имя, — каждый звук перекатывая на кончике языка, словно смакуя или пытаясь распробовать, — Эланду бросает в жар.  
  
– Спасибо. Может, тогда заодно ещё и присядешь? По правде сказать, это не слишком удобно: постоянно задирать голову, чтобы взглянуть тебе в глаза, – замечает она, пряча растерянность за шутливыми колкостями.  
  
И Танвал послушно садится с ней рядом.  
  
– Мутсэра… Эланда, – поправляется он, – я буду готов ответить за каждое слово, что написал тогда. Я виноват перед тобой: последствия моей глупости ударили прежде всего по тебе. Я понимаю, что ты не хотела… – он замолчал — резко, как будто бы врезавшись в незримую стену — и замер. Напряжённый, словно натянутая струна, Танвал, казалось, еле удерживал себя от того, чтобы не заметаться по комнате пойманным в клетку ястребом. Эланда смотрит, заворожённая: сжатые в нитку губы, и острый кадык, что ходит вверх-вниз по шее, и пальцы, в отчаянно-нервном жесте нырнувшие в рыжие волосы. Эланда смотрит безмолвно, а Танвал, найдя наконец слова, произносит со странной, тёмной решимостью: – Но мы не в силах стереть случившееся в тот вечер. Я – не в силах исправить того, что сделал. Мне с этим жить до конца моих дней, но я не хочу, чтобы от этого ты – страдала. Я не знаю, как заслужить искупление, да и просить его у тебя я не имею права. Но я готов попытаться помочь тебе, если ты примешь мою помощь, Эланда. Это меньшее, чем я могу тебе отплатить.  
  
Он снова теряется — и замолкает. Молчит и Эланда: она боится слов, что могут сорваться с губ помимо её воли. Язык её, обычно столь ловкий и бойкий, нынче словно бы выкован из свинца. А в голове — такой же тяжёлый, свинцовый туман, в котором тонут и исчезают бесследно все ясные мысли.  
  
Танвал же отворачивает лицо и, уставившись куда-то в стену, говорит глухо:  
  
– Ещё до того, как… до того, как мы всё узнали, я… думал о тебе. Никак не мог выкинуть тебя из своей дурной головы. Я понимал, что поступил с тобой бесчестно и подло, и не имел никакого права… – он вновь осекается, и на мгновение прикрывает глаза, и признаётся негромко: – Но я всё равно — думал. Хотел найти тебя – ещё тогда, на следующий день после пира. Поговорить, попытаться хоть как-то с тобой объясниться! Но я испугался: боялся увидеть ненависть и презрение на твоём лице. Не представлял, что и как тебе говорить. Я испугался и промолчал, но всё равно не мог вырвать тебя из памяти. А после, когда твой отец рассказал о ребёнке… Так не бывает, конечно, но я всё равно думал: это всё потому, что я не смог тебя отпустить. Проклял тебя, навёл порчу — мыслями накрепко привязал к себе и загнал в ловушку. Я меньше всего на свете хотел бы мучить тебя, но именно так всё в итоге и обернулось.  
  
И Эланда, поняв наконец, что услышала нынче достаточно, обрывает его — прикосновением маленькой, изрисованной хной ладошкой к его красивой и сильной мужской руке. Танвал послушно, предупредительно замолкает и снова встречается со своей женой взглядом. Эланда смотрит ему в глаза: ищущие, и алые, и, может быть, слишком близко посаженные, чтобы вписаться в каноны данмерской красоты, но для неё всё равно – прекрасные.  
  
Эланда смотрит ему в глаза, и Танвал послушно, предупредительно замолкает, когда она переплетает их пальцы — и всё вдруг становится  _правильно_.  
  
Они ещё долго не говорят: и когда  _дистанции_  между ними снова не остаётся, и когда Танвал приобнимает Эланду за талию, и когда она кладёт ему голову на плечо. Девушка думает: у них давно была уже  _первая близость_ , но только сейчас, в свою первую брачную ночь, они стали по-настоящему близки друг другу. И пусть даже самые сложные битвы ещё только ждут её впереди, Эланда, кажется, в самом деле обзавелась прекрасным союзником.  
  
– У меня для тебя есть подарок, – произносит вдруг Танвал. Эланда, не в силах сдержать нетерпеливого любопытства, чуть отстраняется и заглядывает супругу в лицо.  
  
– Подарок? – спрашивает она, полунаигранно-полуневольно закусывая губу. – Какой подарок?  
  
Им оказалось кольцо, недорогое на вид — обычное серебро и лепестки-гранаты, собранные в розетку — но очень красивое. Умелая огранка высвобождает яркий багрянец камней, цветущих на нежном серебряном ободке — не оторвать взгляда!  
  
И в этом прекрасном кольце нет ни капли столь вездесущих  _золота и лазури_ , что так опостылели сэре Индри за нескончаемо-долгие дни свадебных торжеств; Эланда смотрит, заворожённая, и не решается протянуть к нему руку.  
  
– Это было любимое кольцо моей матери, – рассказывает меж тем Танвал. – Она забыла его — не взяла в своё последнее путешествие. Одна из немногих её вещей, что уцелели… после. Я вспомнил о нём — из-за тебя, – признаётся он не без смущения. – Гранаты, обрамлённые серебром, а камни – того же оттенка, что и твои глаза….  
  
И только тогда Эланда сама замечает это чудесное, пусть и слегка ироничное сходство.  
  
– Почему сейчас? – спрашивает она, слегка растерявшись. – Почему тогда не вместе с другими свадебными дарами?  
  
– Я не хотел, чтобы оно было частью безликого ритуала. Иначе подарок уже ничего бы не значил... И без того нас со всех сторон окружают ложь и благопристойная полуправда, – добавляет Танвал, и Эланда вздрагивает невольно, поражаясь тому, как эти слова перекликаются с её собственными мыслями. – Мне горько было бы думать, что нам суждено начать это путешествие среди одного лишь обмана. Я бы хотел, чтобы между нами было что-то…  
  
–…настоящее, – говорят они хором.  
  
Эланда думает: нет, ей не померещилось. Всё и правда сделалось  _правильно_  — впервые за долгие-долгие-долгие дни, минувшие с той поры, когда Танвал Индри играл для неё на лютне. Всё совершенно не так, как она представляла себе когда-то, рисуя в воображении годы счастливого, радостного замужества… но всё равно – правильно.  
  
На правой руке Эланды – кольцо, полученное вчера в Морнхолде, традиционное золотое кольцо правильной индорильской жены. И она протягивает Танвалу левую руку — ту, что ближе к сердцу, — и муж, улыбаясь ей тайной, лишь на двоих разделённой улыбкой, надевает Эланде на безымянный палец гранатовое кольцо, что когда-то принадлежало Брелии Индри.  
  
Оно приходится точно в пору — но это ни капли не удивительно.  
  
И когда Эланда сцеловывает солнечную улыбку с невзнузданно-жадных губ своего супруга, она совсем не жалеет о выборе, сделанном ей девятого Второго зерна.  
  
Да, она совсем не жалеет и о том, что отказалась назвать Танвала Индри насильником и не отправилась «попутешествовать» в Танет, или в Вудхарт, или в Анвил, чтобы избавиться там от прижитого с ним ребёнка. И может быть, это не камень, что тянет её ко дну, а скорее якорь, не давший Эланде сорваться в бездну?  
  
А вскоре счастливой, довольной своей судьбой новобрачной и вовсе сделалось не под силу думать о философских вопросах…  
  
Следующий день — сандас, четвёртое Последнего зерна — вновь оплетает Эланду и Танвала беспорядочной праздничной суетой. Стойко пережив традиционные, пышные проводы, они покидают поместье Индри и возвращаются в Альмалексию — в свой новый дом, доставшийся молодым в подарок от родичей.  
  
Эланда загодя готовится к разочарованию, и ожидания её не обманывают. В сравнении с родовым имением Релви её теперешнее жилище – крохотное и донельзя скудно обставленное.  
  
Впрочем, ей и поместье Индри когда-то казалось совсем уж простеньким, разве не так? А для счастливой жизни десяток шикарных рихадских ковров совершенно не обязателен.  
  
Обустройство нового дома захватывает Эланду с головой. Ей никогда прежде не приходилось довольствоваться столь малым: только лишь двое слуг — «кухарка» и «экономка» — и один охранник, виданное ли дело! Приходится отказывать себе в том, что раньше воспринималось как нечто само собой разумеющееся, вроде трёх-четырёх перемен нарядов за день.  
  
Заботиться о гардеробе – отдельный вызов, когда непрестанно растущий живот вносит повсюду свои коррективы.  
  
Беременность для мутсэры Эланды Индри по-прежнему в тягость, но увлечённо-заботливый муж всё же немного да примиряет её с ситуацией… пусть и друг с другом им удаётся видеться много реже, чем ей бы того хотелось.  
  
Эланда стремится не жаловаться без особой на то нужды, но Танвал без лишних слов понимает, что его жена привыкла к совершенно другой жизни и что их заботливые, любящие семьи не собираются  _потакать капризам молодожёнов_ , поставивших оные семьи в столь неудобное положение. Конечно, Эланду и Танвала не оставили совсем без поддержки, — негоже бедствовать отпрыскам сих благородных фамилий! их злоключения могут отбросить тень на репутацию остальных родичей! — но с прежним образом жизни им обоим пришлось расстаться. И сколько бы Танвал ни шутил о том, что разделяет приверженность дорогого деда к «аскетическим идеалам раннего Храма», он и не думает сидеть сложа руки.  
  
Серджо советник Индри помог любимому внуку устроиться в канцелярию грандмастера, и для супругов это ещё один, помимо ренты с мужниного поместья, их постоянный источник дохода. А пока Танвал помогает отстаивать в столице интересы дома Индорил, Эланда учится жить по средствам. Конечно, читанные в свете свечей любовные романы – плохие наставники в домоводстве, но кое-что девушка всё же из них почерпнула. Эланда, к примеру, отговорила Танвала брать деньги в рост, когда он подумывал было немного  _облагородить их быт_.  
  
За всё в этой жизни приходится платить, но грабить будущую себя ради сиюминутного удовольствия Эланда Индри не собирается.  
  
Несмотря на все трудности, гордая дочь дома Индорил далека от уныния. Ей чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни доводится испытать это редкое, драгоценное удовольствие: не прятать холодный блеск своего ума за мягким сиянием глаз и мимолётной улыбкой, но воевать им в открытую. Танвал дарит Эланде редкую, доселе непознанную свободу: ей рядом с ним не приходится казаться глупее, чем она есть на самом деле. Он её слушает — без унижающего Эланду липкого снисхождения, — и делится собственными суждениями, и не стесняется спрашивать у супруги советов. Они обсуждают всё, от апокрифических толкований «Уроков» до вечно растущих акцизов на алкоголь, и эти беседы пьянят Эланду лучше любого вина… тем более что вино для неё по-прежнему под запретом.  
  
–  _Ибо любовь никогда не станет защитой от горизонта, если она не будет любовью равных_ *, – поясняет Танвал, не в первый раз столкнувшись с радостным удивлением дорогой супруги. – Так говорил мой отец, и это один из немногих его уроков, что я, как мне кажется, хорошо усвоил.  
  
Эланда думает: пусть даже покойный свёкор и представлялся ей прежде мером непримечательным и неинтересным, — кто же ещё будет довольствоваться скучной и унылой жизнью в поместьице на юге Велотиса? — она бы не отказалась с ним побеседовать.  
  
По правде сказать, в первые месяцы своего супружества Эланде доводится много чаще  _общаться_  с другими мерами, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь. Прежде она, вечно окружённая слугами, и домочадцами, и приезжавшей время от времени суетливой роднёй из боковых ветвей, никогда не считала себя одинокой. Но нынче…  
  
Эланда трезво смотрит на вещи и не пытается откусить больше, чем сумеет проглотить. Она понимает прекрасно, что молода, и неопытна, и, должно быть, во многих вопросах – наивна. Но в её жилах течёт благородная, древняя кровь дома Индорил, и не одной только гордостью и невещественной знатностью отметило юную данмерку это высокое родство. Эланда умна и красива, и ей ничего не стоит завоевать чужую симпатию: торговцы, соседи, старые приятели мужа и новые знакомцы, которых супруги заводят вместе…  
  
По праву рождения Танвал с Эландой вхожи и во дворец: проимперские настроения, что царят подле тронов Симмаха и Барензии, совсем не по нраву мутсэре Индри, но она умело скрывает свою неприязнь за сладостным ядом слов и очаровательно-нежной улыбкой. Пока что эти усилия окупаются просто прекрасно. Конечно, им с Танвалом не всегда хватает средств, чтобы выходить в свет, но Эланда не позволяет таким неудобствам себя расстраивать. Когда появиться два вечера подряд в одном и том же платье – жуткая безвкусица, порой приходится и  _не появляться_  вовсе.  
  
Однако у сэры Эланды Индри и без того не слишком уж много свободного времени. Ребёнок заставляет её и уставать быстрее, и отдыхать – дольше, но стольный Морнхолд таит в себе столько сокровищ!  
  
У замужней дамы намного больше свободы, чем у девицы: свободы самой выбирать желанный досуг, и заводить новые знакомства, и даже покупать себе какие угодно книги, не исключая скабрёзных бретонских романов в цветных обложках.  
  
Книги ещё не раз придут Эланде на выручку, когда беспокойный ребёнок и беспрестанно растущий живот будет вставать на пути их с Танвалом  _радостей супружества_.  
  
По правде сказать, Эланда не знает, чего хотеть: родить поскорее или всё-таки выносить своё чадо весь отмеренный женской природой срок. И без того, поддерживая обман  _о зачатом в браке ребёнке_ , на публике им с Танвалом придётся не раз сокрушаться о преждевременных родах. И если от бремени сэра Индри разрешится в конце Утренней звезды, их с мужем слова будут куда убедительнее, чем если она родит в месяц Заката солнца.  
  
Но сколько бы муж ни называл Эланду красавицей, сколько бы ни разминал её гудящие от усталости ноги, а она с трудом терпит растущий в утробе плод и с трепетом ждёт того дня, когда собственное тело будет ей вновь безраздельно принадлежать. Эланда помнит: любезная матушка словно лучилась от счастья, носивши под сердцем братца — даже когда огромный живот заставлял её ходить вперевалку, точно алита. Видно, надежда родить наконец супругу наследника-мальчика и правда стала Манаре Релви источником бесконечного, чистого удовольствия!  
  
Эланда же хочет лишь побыстрее  _родить_ , и пол будущего ребёнка её совсем не волнует.  
  
Однажды Танвал немного смущённо ей признаётся, что надеется на мальчика и, словно бы извиняясь, предлагает назвать его в честь тестя, Давеном. Как бы Эланда ни злилась на своего отца, а она соглашается. В конце концов, почему бы лишний раз не попробовать подольститься к советнику Релви? «Индорил Давен Индри» звучит вполне себе ладно, а милостью меров, что облечены сравнимой с Давеном Релви властью, не стоит разбрасываться без особой на то нужды.  
  
Эланда подозревает, что родители Танвала, назвавшие своего ребёнка в честь деда-советника, и сами руководствовались когда-то похожей логикой.  
  
С родичами у молодой четы не всё гладко. Серджо советник Индри, как говорит Танвал, во внуке разочарован, а с остальными дядьями-кузенами её супруг никогда не ладил. Что до госпожи Индри, то из своих былых «домочадцев» она встречается лишь с Ллатисой — вытягивать из неё собранные в поместье новости, слухи и сплетни — и с матерью. Как бы Эланда ни злилась на сэру Манару Релви, а она регулярно с ней видится. В конце концов, сэра Индри не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от мелких, но крайне полезных услуг этой женщины — вроде обещания найти для ребёнка Эланды хорошую данмерскую кормилицу.  
  
Любезная матушка в самом деле жалеет свою непутёвую дочь — так же, как и рабов, которых сама же приказывает пороть, — и Эланда с радостью принимает её дары, умело скрывая свою неприязнь за сладостным ядом слов и очаровательно-нежной улыбкой.  
  
Она расплатится, но и мать – заплатит. Не сегодня, не завтра и, может, даже не через пятнадцать лет, но наступит день, когда мутсэре Манаре Релви предстоит пожалеть о сделанном выборе…  
  
Терпение никогда не давалось Эланде просто, но нынче у неё выдаётся немало возможностей в нём поупражняться. И девушка ждёт и смотрит с глухим недовольством на свой беспрестанно растущий живот. Ребёнок словно цепляется за неё маленькими жадными ручонками и всё никак не желает покинуть материнское лоно. Когда кена Уврен, целитель семейства Релви, осматривает Эланду в Начало морозов, он предсказывает ей роды где-нибудь в середине Утренней звезды. Десятого Утренней звезды сей почтенный муж уже твердит о двадцать пятых-тридцатых числах. Спустя девятнадцать дней кена Уврен осторожно заговаривает о начале Восхода солнца, и Эланда думает: «Ха! Неужели Любовник?»  
  
– Главное – разминуться с вызовом Шигората*, – бурчит себе под нос Танвал, и Эланда не может удержаться от нервного, вплотную подступающего к истерике смеха.  
  
Схватки начинаются в морндас, третьего Восхода солнца, и роды… Эланда и рада была бы стереть эти ужасные восемнадцать часов из своей памяти, однако подобное, кажется, не подвластно даже владыкам Забвения.  
  
Никогда ещё она так не радовалась тому, что не особо одарена в магии Разрушения: и без того роженица сожгла своему супругу кожу на левом запястье и чуть было не подпалила собственную постель. Боль, перемешанная со злостью и лютым, звериным отчаянием, вырывается у Эланды слезами, и криком, и огневыми искрами.  
  
Жгучая, злая обида пьянит сэру Индри лучше любого вина.  
  
Она в обиде и на судьбу, обрекшую её на подобные муки, и на ребёнка, что разрывает её изнутри, и на Танвала, — ведь именно из его проклятого семени взросла для Эланды погибель! — и на мать, отвернувшуюся от неё в час нужды.  
  
Но, вспоминая о дорогом отце, Эланда Индри видит перед глазами лишь дымное марево ненависти: тёмно-багряное, словно зрелая плоть граната.  
  
Эланда знает: она не может сдаться и умереть, пока не докажет отцу, как жестоко он ошибался.  
  
Ненависть придаёт ей стойкости.  
  
Всё завершается только в тирдас: глубокой ночью четвёртого Восхода солнца в семье у Танвала и Эланды Индри рождается мальчик.  
  
– Мы не должны называть его Давеном… – шепчет Эланда в кровь искусанными губами. – Что угодно, но только не Давен, нет! Ни за что!..  
  
И когда Танвал, растерянный, спрашивает супругу о новом имени, Эланда вдруг вспоминает о том, что ребёнок родился под знаком Любовника — и вспоминает другого мера из дома Индорил, мера куда достойнее, чем серджо советник Релви…  
  
Пусть даже тот мер и существует лишь на страницах любимой, зачитанной чуть ли не до дыр книги.  
  
– Кериан, – говорит она осторожно и повторяет уверенней, пробуя новое имя на вкус: – Да, Индорил Кериан Индри.  
  
И жребий – брошен.  
  
Когда молодой матери впервые дают подержать своего новорождённого сына, она не чувствует ничего, кроме глухой усталости и сумрачного торжества. Каким он будет, Кериан Индри? Эланда не знает, не может знать этого наверняка, но неизвестность её не особо тревожит. Она справилась, она выдержала, и нынче можно позволить себе отдохнуть и молча порадоваться очередной выигранной битве…  
  
Эланда пока не знает, что этот проклятый ребёнок снова расколет на части всю её жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Make of your love a defense against the horizon».  
> V., 35/36
> 
> * Второе Восхода солнца.


	6. VI

Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что книги бесстыдно врут о радостях материнства. Нет, сэра Индри вовсе не столь наивна, чтобы на слово верить всему, что вычитала в романах: она не была такой и в беспорочную пору девичества, и уж подавно не обратилась в доверчивую простушку, когда оставила за плечами и прежнее родовое имя, и прежнюю судьбу. Эланда трезво смотрит на вещи и понимает, что столь любимые ею романы в первую очередь продают читателям сладостные мечты, а вовсе не приоткрывают для них истинную суть вещей.  
  
Но слишком часто чужие мечты, застывшие на бумаге, будят в ней то ли густое отчаяние, то ли брезгливое недоумение. Женщины, живущие на шелестящих страницах книг, — женщины всех рас и женщины самых разных характеров! — обзаведясь потомством, становятся пугающе одинаковыми. В их душах в то же мгновение воцаряются тихая, мягкая радость, и безграничная нежность, и безотказная жертвенность, а в мыслях у молодых матерей – одно только самоотверженное служение своим чадам.  
  
Эланда же не испытывает ничего подобного. Намучившись с этим ребёнком неописуемо-долгие восемнадцать часов, она ощутила лишь острое облегчение, изрядно потеснившее все остальные её чувства: чудовищную усталость, и боль, и тихое торжество, оттого что милому батюшке не оказано будет этой великой чести — поделиться именем и удачей с новорождённым внуком.  
  
Мутсэра Эланда Индри  _разрешилась от бремени_  — прекрасное описание для ликующей, кипучей свободы, которой равно поют и душа её, и измученное тело. Ребёнок, которого она проносила даже чуть больше положенного женщине срока, наконец-то покинул её утробу. В дымном, хмаристом забытье Эланде представляется странное: словно ещё недавно это дитя цеплялось за неё жадными маленькими ручонками, и упиралось ногами, и наслаждалось каждой лишней минутой, что выстрадала его несчастная мать. Нежности нет в её сердце.  
  
В чём-то, конечно, мутсэра Индри даже признательна маленькому Кериану. В конце концов, именно он, нежеланный, нежданный и месяцами кравший у матери силу и красоту, помог Эланде вырваться из поместья Релви… и привёл её к Танвалу.  
  
Как — пусть и самой себе! — рассказать о муже? Даже сейчас, спустя месяцы их супружества, Эланда по-прежнему чувствует странную боязливость: словно если она осмелится вдруг своё хрупкое и нежданное счастье облечь в оковы из слов, то оно разобьётся, рассыплется на десятки и тысячи мелких осколков, и никогда не удастся собрать или склеить то, что будет утрачено.  
  
Порою Эланде казалось, что Танвал заполнил в ней пустоту, о которой сама она прежде даже не подозревала. Раньше разумная, рассудительная мутсэра Релви искренне верила, что просто не создана для подобного —  _для страсти, для вкрадчивой нежности и для всего остального…_  Адамантиновой остроты интеллект, которым наделена была юная Эланда, без снисхожденья вскрывал окружающих её меров и обнажал для пытливых багряных глаз слишком многое. Чужие чувства, желания и мечты до прискорбия часто казались ей глупыми, нелогичными и опасными — как, например, неувядающая влюблённость дядюшки Ванела в любезную матушку.  
  
Влюблённость, вокруг которой Манара и Ванел Релви так прихотливо, затейливо танцевали.  
  
Влюблённость, которую милый батюшка, кажется, совершенно не замечал.  
  
Эланда всегда считала себя слишком рассудочной и холодной, чтобы самой испытывать бурные чувства, живущие средь шелестящего шёпота книжных страниц. Она давно примирилась с этим раскладом и, размышляя когда-то о предстоящем замужестве, искренне верила, что ей сгодится и кто-то  _достаточно хороший_ : в меру перспективный, высокородный и привлекательный… а если боги решат ей улыбнуться, то и разумный — способный увидеть в Эланде не только красивую женщину, но и небесполезного союзника.  
  
Впрочем, природа наделила юную дочь рода Релви не только острым умом, но и ярким воображением. Образ идеального жениха, сплетённый из сладких девичьих грёз, был столь же прекрасен, сколь и неосуществим. Но юный возраст Эланды редко когда вредил ясности её мыслей: рассчитывать встретить такого мера в реальности было бы редкостной глупостью. Поэтому девушка загодя готовила себя к разочарованию и, коль её идеал оставался недостижимым, рассчитывала провести свою жизнь с  _достаточно хорошим_  мужчиной. Она бы, наверное, даже сумела себя убедить, что довольна таким жребием…  
  
Но как же Эланда рада теперь, что ей не пришлось вкусить подобную участь! Прежде в ней жил тяжёлый, подспудный страх: а что, если она попросту  _сломана_? Что, если внутри неё что-то испортилось, сгнило ещё до рождения? Что, если, несмотря на все восхищённые взгляды, на лесть и на похвалы, в которых мутсэра Эланда Релви не видела недостатка, она всё равно… неправильная? Что, если её неподверженность этим слабостям – это слабость совершенно иного рода, слабость, что никогда не позволит ей завоевать для себя счастье?  
  
Но судьба распорядилась иначе: как оказалось, сердце Эланды не неспособно впустить в себя эти чувства. Могла ли она представить, что всё так обернётся? И прежде, ещё до той знаменательной  _встречи_ , что состоялась меж ними девятого Второго зерна, Эланда и Танвал были пусть и шапочно, но знакомы. И всё же в тот незабвенный день между ними случилось что-то волшебное и для Эландиной логики – абсолютно непостижимое.  
  
Да, будущие супруги действительно были знакомы, но только тогда они начали по-настоящему узнавать друг друга. Танвал стал для Эланды первым — и единственным — мужчиной, однако она не могла думать о нём только лишь как о любовнике, даже когда не видела в этом мере будущего своего мужа. Он врос в её душу: и голосом, сладостно-тёмным, словно каштановый мёд, и легкомысленно-солнечной, мягкой улыбкой, и пламенно-непреклонным упорством.  
  
Он врос в её душу, и порою Эланда даже не представляла, как раньше жила без него — и не теряла рассудок.  
  
Жену свою Танвал ни разу не покидал надолго, и молодым супругам ещё только предстоит впервые вкусить горечь разлуки. Ближе, чем этот мер, у Эланды нет никого, никого во всём Тамриэле: Танвал ей близок в каждом из драгоценных, искрящихся смыслов этого слова. Цепкая память уже сейчас словно бы наносит его на карту, с равным старанием выводя и то, что открыто для всякого праздного взгляда — и сокровенное, жаркое, лишь на двоих разделённое между ними.  
  
Созвездие родинок чуть пониже левой ключицы, чей путь так томительно-сладко бывает прослеживать кончиком языка.  
  
Низкие, чуть хрипловатые и донельзя довольные стоны, когда Эланда старательно разминает супругу усталые плечи.  
  
Тонкая, еле заметная нить шрама, которую в первую брачную ночь прочертил на его ладони призванный из Обливиона кинжал… ибо наутро на простыне обязаны были найтись следы крови, что пролила непорочная, девственная невеста!  
  
Тогда Эланда не слишком-то и умело, но очень старательно залечила Танвалу свежую рану: впервые за долгие годы знание этих простых заклинаний пришлось ей к месту. Родители считали, что из всех магических школ именно Восстановление будет самым пристойным выбором для высокородной девицы, пусть даже особых способностей или склонностей их дорогая дочь к целительству никогда не выказывала. Отсутствие ярких успехов всегда больно ранило самолюбие девушки, не привыкшей к неудачам и поражениям. Зримое несовершенство пятнало доспехи, скованные Эландой из собственной безупречности; поэтому о подвластных ей слабеньких чарах юная сэра Релви и вовсе старалась не вспоминать.  
  
Но прежнее родовое имя и прежняя судьба были оставлены далеко за спиной, и, исцеляя Танвалу руку, она совсем не подумала, что продемонстрирует свою посредственность. И получилось очень даже неплохо: остановилась кровь, и затянулись края оставленной даэдрической сталью раны, и только лишь тонкая, еле заметная нить шрама осталась немым напоминанием о случившемся.  
  
Нынче Эланда не слишком-то и скрывает, что руки супруга лишают её покоя. В её голове прочно и безраздельно царят затёртые на бесчисленных книжных страницах определения, которые — странное дело! — вовсе не кажутся ей глупыми и неуместными. Да, руки у Танвала  _сильные, но ласковые_ , а его пальцы –  _ловкие, чуткие, гибкие и горячие_ ; грация и изящество родовитого мера явственно проступают в каждом его движении, и их красота, пронзительно-острая красота Эланду попросту завораживает.  
  
Тонкой, еле заметной нити шрама на левой ладони она — и пальцами, и губами — касается всякий раз почти что с благоговением.  
  
Однако не только сердцу, но и уму мутсэры Эланды Индри – в радость соседство с супругом. Танвал стал ей хорошим другом и верным союзником. Пусть даже муж и кажется иногда слишком покорным её власти, Эланда больше не видит это как слабость. Если ему хватает душевных сил, чтобы ценить подле себя умную и жёсткую женщину, то что это, как не свидетельство мужества, воли и настоящей уверенности в себе?  
  
«Ибо любовь никогда не станет защитой от горизонта, если она не будет любовью равных», – сказал ей когда-то Танвал, и эти его слова Эланда хранит у сердца, как самую редкую и прекрасную драгоценность.  
  
С ярким багрянцем этого обещания она не расстаётся — так же, как и с гранатовым кольцом, полученным в дар от самого дорогого, самого близкого во всём Тамриэле мера. Даже спустя все эти долгие и непростые месяцы, минувшие с той ночи, у Эланды порой перехватывает дыхание, когда она чувствует в Танвале честное, искреннее принятие.  
  
Как — пусть и самой себе! — рассказать о муже? Какие слова способны были бы выразить чувства, живущие в её сердце? Эланда боится спугнуть своё хрупкое и нежданное счастье, и поэтому просто  _переживает_  его, и наслаждается каждой его минутой.  
  
В мире мутсэры Индри царила бы чистая, хрустальная ясность — если бы не ребёнок, смущающий её ум. Как зримое свидетельство их с Танвалом союза, маленький Кериан часто кажется матери чем-то невероятным, почти сакральным, но сам по себе, вне вычурного, цветистого символизма, сын ей, пожалуй, скорей безразличен.  
  
Впервые взяв его на руки, впервые взглянув на его маленькую сморщенную мордашку и услыхав пронзительный крик, от которого, как ей казалось, вот-вот треснут окна, мутсэра Индри не испытала ни безграничной нежности, ни ликующего восторга. Вместо всего того, что сулят доверчивым простушкам романы, Эланде досталась одна только лишь пустота.  
  
Это пугает её, пугает пронзительно-остро. Эланда впервые за долгое время переживает тот полузабытый и застарелый, ползучий страх: страх оказаться неправильной, сломанной и безвозвратно испорченной. Что с этим делать, она абсолютно не представляет, да и помочь ей некому. Как о таком рассказать? Как признаться, что собственный ребёнок, ребёнок от любимого мужчины, не будит в её душе совершенно никаких чувств? Как попросить совета — и у кого попросить  _такого_ совета? Эланда не знает, что делать — не может ничего сделать! — и от отчаянья у неё опускаются руки.  
  
Впрочем, рассудок мутсэра Эланда Индри спасает — стоило ожидать! — не без помощи мужа.  
  
– Не знаю, в чём причина, но что-то странное происходит со мной, – признаётся она однажды. – Наш ребёнок… Я не могу до конца понять, что я чувствую, но всё же чувствую явно не то, что должна. Я… боюсь, пожалуй? И сына боюсь, и себя – боюсь. Я ведь мать, но я не чувствую себя так, как пристало матери… Другие об этом рассказывают совсем иначе, но у меня не выходит так, не выходит правильно!  
  
Танвал глядит на неё с сочувствием, но без жалости или злости, и Танвал приобнимает её за плечи, целует в висок и произносит негромко:  
  
– Здесь ты не одинока. Когда я только узнал о… о том, что у нас получилось… я сам испугался. И мне до сих пор страшно! Но удивляться – стоит ли? Мы оба были к этому не готовы. Мы оба не слишком-то понимаем, что это значит – «быть родителями». Но нам с тобой по силам во всём разобраться, любимая. Сомневаться в себе – это, я думаю, самое обычное дело. А вот пытаться вырвать свои сомнения, словно сорняк – затея скорее вредная. Я сужу по себе, спорить не буду. И я не могу не бояться отцовства, но даже когда я прекрасно осознаю, что часть моих страхов – надуманна и пуста, я не могу просто взять и перестать бояться. Не могу, словно бы по щелчку пальцев, затушить в себе эти чувства… Родная, подобные чары – вне нашей власти! Но, думаю, всё же не стоит собственным страхам сдаваться в плен. Не изводи себя зря — и всё наладится.  
  
И Эланда решает: это действительно звучит здраво. Её душа – не какое-нибудь там платье, которое можно и перекраивать, и подгонять, и перешивать, чтобы всё выглядело красиво, уместно и благопристойно, в зависимости от случая! Возможно, Эланде жилось бы тогда значительно проще, но толку гадать о несбыточном нет никакого. Мутсэра Эланда Индри не знает, как можно заставить себя почувствовать любовь, которой ты не испытываешь — или заставить себя не чувствовать той любви, от которой ликует сердце. И нет в том её вины — или её заслуги.  
  
Эланда думает: перекроить свои чувства, пожалуй, почти невозможно. Но меры – это всё-таки не животные без души или чести, и им под силу не потакать всякому своему желанию. За чувства свои она не должна ни перед кем оправдываться, а вот поступки – то, что действительно важно.  
  
И всё постепенно встаёт на свои места. Эланда не чувствует к сыну той беззаветной и светлой любви, о которой так много твердят вокруг. Но её материнский долг – вовсе не в том, чтобы внушить себе то, чего она не испытывает, разве не так? За чувства свои Эланда Индри всё-таки не в ответе, а вот поступки – уже совершенно другое дело. Поэтому молодая мать старается не терзать себя понапрасну и делает то, что должно… Благо, обязанностей у неё не так уж и много: статус и деньги, как и везде, служат отличным подспорьем.  
  
В общем и целом Эланда уже привыкла обходиться и без рабов, и почти без слуг, и отказывать себе в том, что раньше воспринималось как данность. Родичи молодых супругов были к ним не слишком щедры. Серджо советник Индри, как говорил Танвал, во внуке разочаровался, а серджо советник Релви не угодившую ему дочь наказывал — так, чтобы она ощутила тяжесть его немилости, но со стороны эта немилость не слишком бросалась в глаза.  
  
Впрочем, Эланда в очередной раз не оправдала ожиданий любезного батюшки: ей вполне удавалось жить по средствам, и вымаливать у родителей денег или прощения она не собиралась. Мягкосердечная матушка не могла не искать с ней встречи, но от Манары Релви Эланде нужна была лишь информация; иного она не просила и не принимала.  
  
С рождением Кериана это их хрупкое равновесие – переменилось. Иллюзия благопристойности, которой так дорожили оба семейства, Танвалу и Эланде приходится очень кстати. Воспитание ребёнка от благородной, древней крови Индорил, обязано было соответствовать высоким стандартам Дома; иное бросало бы тень на всех его родичей.  
  
Эланда, как и положено высокородной данмерке, была избавлена от многих хлопот, с которыми сталкиваются матери-простолюдинки. Ей, например, не приходилось укладывать сына спать или — не приведи АльмСиВи! — кормить его грудью. Большей частью Эланда была предоставлена сама себе, и её это полностью устраивало. Даже когда Танвал целыми днями пропадал в канцелярии грандмастера, его жене скучать не приходилось.  
  
После родов Эланда, вооружившись обычной своей целеустремлённостью, вполне преуспела в том, чтобы вернуть себе девичью стройность. Волшебное, полузабытое чувство! Ведь сколько бы Танвал ни называл беременную жену красавицей, она впервые за много месяцев сумела взглянуть на своё отражение без отвращения или тоски.  
  
Собственное тело снова ей безраздельно принадлежит, и это снова  _её тело_  — тело, не искажённое и не испорченное ребёнком.  
  
В жилах Эланды течёт благородная, древняя кровь дома Индорил, и не одной только гордостью и невещественной знатностью отметило сэру Индри это высокое родство. Эланда несёт на себе печать благодатной, пронзительной красоты, которой издавна славились меры семейства Релви. Даже будучи в тягости, девушка не утратила всей своей прелести, и комплименты, которые она получала, не были незаслуженными. Но нынче всё иначе: Эланда больше не чувствует тягостной, топкой чуждости, которую пробуждало в ней собственное изменившееся тело. Она словно бы отвоевала себя, отвоевала возможность вновь сделаться самой собою, и это кипучее, сочное ликование пьянит сэру Индри лучше любого вина. Даже знакомые и привычные ощущения словно бы становятся ярче, — гладкость лейавинского шёлка, струящегося по коже, и шлейф из лаванды, что оставляют духи, и тяжесть любимой руки на бедре… — да и сама она сделалась ярче и чище.  
  
Эланда знает, что многое в душах меров сокрыто от праздного взора в непроницаемо-тёмных глубинах души. Но даже тогда мысли и чувства непросто бывает удержать в тайне, и рябь на воде скажет достаточно тем, кто знает, куда смотреть — и как смотреть. А между тем, есть и то, что даже искать не надо: то, что невозможно не разглядеть, насколько бы близоруким ты ни был.  
  
К Эланде вновь возвращается изрядно подзабытое ощущение: уверенность и довольство собой незримым пламенем полыхают внутри неё, и окружающие не могут это не чувствовать. И разве может быть что-то прекраснее? Ей притягательность этого жара знакома не понаслышке: точно такой же огонь обжёг её сердце, когда Эланда впервые решила вдруг, что  _хочет_  Танвала Индри.  
  
Огонь, что горел на дне его глаз, и звал, и сулил – сладость…  
  
Может быть, строгим канонам данмерской красоты Танвал не полностью соответствуют, но это ни капли не умаляет его привлекательности. Таково обаяние, что коренится во внутренней силе и цельности — обаяние, какого лишены многие меры куда смазливее, чем супруг Эланды. Сама же она, вернув себе единоличное обладание телом, — и вернув  _своё тело_ , изящное, грациозное, сильное тело, не обременённое чуждой ему тяжестью, — чувствует, как в её душе вновь разгорается это пламя, и разгорается даже ярче, чем прежде.  
  
Никогда раньше Эланда не ощущала в себе подобную цельность и никогда не изведывала сравнимого счастья. Она молода, красива и свободна, а рядом – любимый мужчина, готовый во всём её поддержать. Наверно, за всю свою жизнь Эланда впервые – не одинока…  
  
Будущее сокрыто в тенях, но мрак неизвестности не пугает мутсэру Индри, а только ярит её благородную индорильскую кровь. «Все города рождаются из тени», – учит данмеров лорд Вивек, и где-то там, среди первородной, мерцающей темноты таятся не только чудовища, но и воистину безграничные возможности. Удача любит смелых и сильных, а в смелости или силе у молодой четы Индри нет недостатка.  
  
Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что когда-нибудь им будет принадлежать весь мир.  
  
Жизнь сэры Индри куда интересней бессмысленного, суетливого копошения, что происходит в столь полюбившихся ей бретонских романах. Вокруг Эланды – большая политика, и индорильский совет, и Большой совет, и столичный Морнхолд. Протяни руку – и можешь коснуться корон королевской четы!  
  
И Эланда даже не думает стоять в стороне: в конце концов, она отлично снаряжена для подобных сражений. На стороне сэры Индри – молодость, счастье и красота, и окружающие не в силах быть безучастными. Все эти меры тянутся к ней, тянутся к горящему внутри неё пламени, словно прозрачнокрылые, суетливые мотыльки, и Эланда их привечает воистину щедро! Мутсэра Индри прячет холодный блеск своего ума за мягким сиянием глаз и мимолётной улыбкой, и подле неё все вокруг, от важных вельмож и до скромных лавочников, преисполняются ощущением собственной значимости.  
  
Статус замужней дамы даёт Эланде немало личной свободы, и девушка с толком ею распоряжается. Без полезных знакомств полезных знакомств не завести, но это кажется замкнутым кругом только на первый взгляд. Морнхолд-Алмалексия – город, опутанный плотной незримой сетью: бессчётные жизни меров переплетаются здесь самым причудливым образом. Порой достаточно ухватить лишь одну из маленьких, мнимо невзрачных нитей, чтобы переменить весь рисунок. Можно узнать, например, какая портниха шьёт для мутсэры Вельвии Сариони наряды, и аккуратно подстроить в лавке «случайную» встречу… или же, скажем, договориться с книготорговцем и «уступить» серджо Одрону Сале редкую книгу о велотийской архитектуре — книгу, которую он так долго искал и которую ты как будто почти купила.  
  
Если не закрываться от мира, но вслушиваться, всматриваться и запоминать, то даже самые мелкие и незначительные на первый взгляд вещи даруют тебе невероятную силу. Чужие вкусы, чужие симпатии, чужие привычки, чужие тайны… В море Морнхолда Эланда воистину на своём месте: она утверждает власть свою — власть абсолютную, власть необоримо-прекрасную! — над всеми, кто с ней соприкасается.  
  
Танвал сделался ей прекрасным союзником, и сведения, что он приносит из канцелярии серджо грандмастера, часто куда ценнее, чем его жалование. И вскоре супругам Индри — не без помощи своих дорогих друзей, мутсеры Вельвии Сариони и серджо Одрона Салы — удаётся неплохо заработать на неожиданном для большинства морровиндцев росте акцизов на привозной алкоголь.  
  
И это – пусть и особенно крупная, но не первая и далеко не последняя из их совместных побед.  
  
У молодой четы Индри появляются деньги — достаточно, чтобы позволить себе всё то, что ещё недавно казалось излишеством. Они нанимают больше слуг: Танвал, унаследовав от родителей какие-то странные предрассудки, не хочет покупать домашних рабов, и Эланда идёт супругу навстречу. Вскоре им удаётся отлично обставить дом, а после – и вовсе сменить его, переехав в район попрестижнее.  
  
Эланда рада оставить прежнее их жилище, и рада не только лишь потому, что новое служит зримым свидетельством их с Танвалом изменившегося статуса. С прежним домом у сэры Индри связано множество тягостных воспоминаний — и долгих бессонных ночей.  
  
Не без труда, но всё-таки пережив роды, Эланда рассчитывала на долгожданное отдохновение. Препорученный заботам кормилицы, — данмерской дамы хорошей репутации, которую подыскала любезная матушка, — ребёнок не должен был ей особенно докучать. Но напрасно Эланда надеялась, что это вздорное, жадное существо отпустит её так просто.  
  
Кериан был до безобразия крикливым младенцем. Он мог часами напролёт реветь так раскатисто и громогласно, что посрамил бы даже кагути в брачную пору. Как такое маленькое существо вообще способно издавать столь чудовищно громкие звуки?  
  
Эланда уверена, что за её младшим братом подобного никогда не водилось. По правде сказать, с маленьким Тедрасом она встречалась почти исключительно на торжественных трапезах. Как и положено всем младенцам, юный наследник Релви порою капризничал или плакал, но по сравнению со своим  _племянником_  Тедрас был тихим, как мышка.  
  
Когда Эланда жила под одной крышей с братом, она его редко видела — и редко слышала. Но с сыном всё складывалось иначе: даже незримый, он постоянно врывался в жизнь сэры Индри пронзительными ночными криками. Конечно, их с Танвалом дом был куда как меньше, чем поместье Релви. Но глотка у Кериана – словно выкована из меди, и как ни старалась бы сэра Дреласа Навур, а оградить хозяев от лишнего шума у неё не получалось.  
  
Эланда не испытывает к своему ребёнку ни безграничной нежности, ни ликующего восторга. Впервые взяв его на руки, она ощущала одну лишь усталость, приправленную лёгкой брезгливостью: сморщенное сливовое личико, жадный беззубый рот и головка, покрытая клочковатым рыжим пушком, похожим на плесень…  
  
– Прелестное дитя, – твердила ей повитуха, но эти слова Эланда даже не думала принимать на веру. Правда – вовсе не то, чего стоит ждать от меров этого ремесла, правда для них вредна и опасна. Можно ли ждать благодарности от счастливых родителей, если правдиво и искренне заявить, что новорождённый похож на побитого жизнью скампа?  
  
И Эланда, высказав все приличествующие случаю благодарности, препоручает сына заботам сэры Навур. Как и положено высокородной данмерке, сэра Индри избавлена от многих хлопот, с которыми сталкиваются матери-простолюдинки, и это её всецело устраивает.  
  
Несмотря на все трудности, с которыми ей довелось столкнуться, Эланда далека от уныния. В сравнении с родовым имением Релви её теперешнее жилище – крохотное и донельзя скудно обставленное. Но Эланде некогда поддаваться праздной тоске, ибо морнхолдское море бушует у неё за порогом, и покорить его – вот что по-настоящему важно.  
  
Полезные знакомства рождают полезные знакомства, и паутина Эланды довольно быстро опутывает весь город. Она вхожа при дворе и, несмотря на свою принадлежность к дому Индорил, пользуется расположением проимперски настроенной королевы-Хлаалу.  
  
Не без влияния леди Барензии Эланда серьёзно увлекается алхимией. Как это часто случается, королева – законодательница столичной моды, и многие дамы в стремлении ей подражать оборудуют у себя небольшие лаборатории и с энтузиазмом варят духи, крема и простенькие зелья. Не безучастной осталась к алхимии и Эланда: в конце концов, это прекрасная тема для застольной беседы! Но неожиданно для самой себя она по-настоящему увлекается сей магической дисциплиной: когда из разрозненных элементов рождается целое, которое обладает свойствами, не присущими ни одной из его частей…  
  
 _Это воистину завораживает._  
  
В подвале их первого с Танвалом дома Эланда наслаждается красотой алхимического творения и очень быстро обнаруживает у себя неплохие способности, а у своего увлечения – богатый потенциал. Первым же зельем, что она начинает варить регулярно, становится «Пустая луна», предотвращающая зачатие. Второго ребёнка им с Танвалом заводить сейчас явно не стоит, а, зная их удивительную удачливость в этом вопросе, надеяться на природу было бы глупо.  
  
Эланда трезво смотрит на вещи и понимает прекрасно, что молода и неопытна. Но ей знакома простая истина: в знаниях – сила и власть, способные изменять мир и чужие судьбы. И то, что Эланда, в отличие от бессчётного множества знатных женщин, не хочет дарить супругу новых детей, – оружие, которым она не собирается делиться ни с алхимиками Морнхолда, ни с любопытными недоброжелателями… ни даже с самим Танвалом.  
  
Да, в знаниях – сила и власть, и поэтому, вопреки незатухающей злости на мать, Эланда регулярно с ней видится. Встречается она и с Ллатисой, что служит её глазами и ушами в поместье Релви. Жемчужные серьги, подаренные бывшей служанке, и тонкая игра на её мягкосердечии окупились десятикратно. Преданная Ллатиса, полезная и сама по себе, очень удачно свела сэру Индри с Ульвилом Гиритом. Любимый отцовский слуга и большой ценитель молоденьких симпатичных рабынь, этот мер никогда не вызывал у Эланды приязни, но за достаточно скромную мзду он взялся снабжать её секретами своего господина.  
  
Быть может, Ульвил не видит измены в том, чтобы идти на такие сделки с хозяйской дочерью? Или же верность просто была для него пустым звуком? Так или иначе, а благодаря им с Ллатисой Эланда знает обо всём, что творится в родительском доме — и выжидает.  
  
Из памяти сэры Индри не стёрлась горечь предательства. За всё в этой жизни приходится платить, и Эланда расплачивается, но и родители – заплатят. Не сегодня, не завтра и, может, даже не через пятнадцать лет, но наступит день, когда им обоим предстоит пожалеть о сделанном выборе…  
  
Эланда умеет ждать: беременность многому её научила. Но ожидание вовсе не означает бездеятельности. Напрасно серджо советник Релви считал, что устремления и амбиции дочери будут заживо похоронены в этом не слишком-то выгодном браке. Эланда искусно вплетает себя в паутину Морнхолда и утверждает власть свою — власть абсолютную, власть необоримо-прекрасную! — над всеми, кто с ней соприкасается.  
  
Она молода, красива и свободна, а рядом – любимый мужчина, готовый во всём её поддержать. Это пьянит Эланду лучше любого вина, и стоит ли удивляться, что даже самые смелые замыслы сэры Индри оканчиваются успехом? После акцизного предприятия они с Танвалом даже сумели позволить себе переехать в район попрестижнее.  
  
Скромный их дом остался нынче в прошлом, а вместе с ним – и безденежье, и беременность, и бессонные ночи, подаренные крикливым младенцем. Эланда верит, что самые тяжкие дни для них уже позади…  
  
Но ребёнок растёт — и раскалывает на части всю её жизнь.


	7. VII

Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, —  _что_  раскололо на части её с таким трудом отвоёванное счастье. Нет, она не настолько наивна, чтобы связывать все свои беды с одним-единственным событием или поступком: такое случается только лишь в скверных романах. Эланда — даже сейчас! — трезво смотрит на вещи и не пытается заглушить свою боль крикливым самообманом. Её не интересуют бесплодные, ядовитые измышления о том, что можно было бы сделать иначе — или о том,  _что было бы, если_ …  
  
Когда-нибудь сэра Индри, возможно, сумеет найти в своём сердце принятие или прощение — но не сегодня. Хрупкое счастье Эланды разбилось, рассыпалось на десятки и тысячи мелких осколков, и никогда не удастся собрать или склеить то, что было утрачено. Ей ведома вкрадчиво, по-змеиному шелестящая истина: не существует такого события или поступка, стерев которые, можно было бы переменить её судьбу… даже если бы время, вдруг отчего-то покорное её воле, вздумало обратиться вспять.  
  
Их было много, этих кинжально-острых минут, что переплавились в горе Эланды Индри — в горе нерасчленимое, неизъяснимое, необъятное.  
  
Горе, от которого хочется выть — и хочется выгрызть из сердца всю ту проклятую боль, что выворачивает тебя наизнанку.  
  
Горе, равных которому она никогда не испытывала.  
  
Нет, Эланда не настолько наивна: она не видит и не ищет в прошлом того единственного момента, когда её радость, рухнув на мостовую, разбилась, точно пустой горшок. Их было много, этих кинжально-острых минут… но вот источник у них всё-таки был один, и Эланда прекрасно знает, что — или, вернее, кто? — раскололо на части её с таким трудом отвоёванное счастье.  
  
Это был Кериан. Её сын.  
  
Когда-то Эланда верила, что отмучилась с этим ребёнком, родив его — или, по крайней мере, смело могла сказать, что самое страшное уже миновало. Мутсэра Индри, как и положено высокородной данмерке, была избавлена от многих хлопот, с которыми сталкиваются матери-простолюдинки. Ей, например, не приходилось укладывать сына спать или — не приведи АльмСиВи! — кормить его грудью. Он не особенно ей докучал.  
  
Кериан, «прижитый не с той стороны гуара», как говорят порой о таких детях в родном Дешаане, пробуждал в сердце матери самые противоречивые чувства. Когда Эланда только узнала о том, чем увенчалась её интрижка, то плод, растущий в утробе, она почти ненавидела. Этот нежданный и нежеланный ребёнок разрушил тогда всю её жизнь… или, скорее, иллюзию того мучительного существования, которое она считала своей настоящей жизнью? Родители относились к ней как к вещи, способной при правильном обращении принести прибыль, и поспешили избавиться, — с наименьшими для себя потерями! — как только их дочь выказала непокорность.  
  
Позже, намного позже сэра Эланда Индри переменила своё отношение к ребёнку, и слабая, не до конца расцветшая ненависть переродилась в сердце её во что-то, похожее на благодарность. Не будь этой странной, невероятной беременности, как бы сложилась её судьба?  
  
Эланда никогда не думала, что ей суждено так рано стать матерью. Осмелившись на интрижку с Танвалом, она даже не рассматривала подобного для себя исхода: не потому, что была убеждена в собственной неуязвимости, а из куда как более приземлённых соображений. Женщины меретических рас не славятся особой фертильностью. В сравнении с людьми, что плодятся, как квама, долгоживущим мерам удаётся обзавестись потомством намного реже. Что же до данмеров, то тысячелетия морровиндской истории вполне убедительно доказали, что женщинам их расы, не достигшим двадцати одного года, практически невозможно зачать. И юная госпожа Релви, которой едва исполнилось восемнадцать, совсем не боялась, что забеременеет: это казалось ей невероятным, несбыточным и оттого не стоящим её страхов.  
  
Но Эланде Релви не повезло… или повезло — в зависимости от точки зрения.  
  
Подлинный смысл многих данмерских традиций истёрся со временем, но редко когда они возникали на пустом месте. Меры, которым исполнилось восемнадцать, перед лицом Закона и Земли считаются совершеннолетними. Но заключать браки до того, как и жениху, и невесте исполнится двадцать один год, обычно не принято, особенно когда речь идёт о мерах из знатных семей. Что, как не узы родства и крови, способно лучше скрепить любые союзы? Что, как не рождение общего ребёнка, сплотит и супругов, и их семейства? Ради такого стоит немного и подождать; век меров долог, и несколько выигранных лет редко когда приносят зримую пользу.  
  
Как оказалась, Эланда напрасно надеялась на природу: судьбою ей был уготован особый жребий. Многие меры вроде того же дядюшки Гарина, старшего сына серджо советника Индри, десятки лет не могут обзавестись наследником. Однако Эланде и Танвалу зачать дитя удаётся вмиг, с первого раза — и совершенно случайно. Что это, как ни верное доказательство их сродства?  
  
Танвал Индри —  _лопоухое рыжее чудовище без особенных перспектив_  — в ту странную ночь девятого Второго зерна совсем неожиданно пробудил в Эланде доселе дремавшие, плохо понятные ей самой чувства. Она захотела этого мера, и, привыкшая получать всё, что захочет, торжествовала и в тот раз. Эланда действовала тогда решительно, смело, но вовсе не слепо: просто она не особенно опасалась последствий. Утраченное девство не слишком её заботило, тем паче что в этом вопросе существует огромное количество способов обмануть мужчину.  
  
Эланда решилась на блуд не слепо, но и представить себе не могла, чем всё обернётся. И она была благодарна сыну, несмотря даже на все те муки, которые она испытала во время своей беременности. После дитя не доставляло высокородной матери особых хлопот: в общем и целом кормилица со своими обязанностями справлялась. Ребёнок — мальчик, наследник, Кериан — существовал где-то на самой окраине мира Эланды. Всё, что было необходимо, всё, что требовалось от неё по статусу, мутсэра Индри исполняла беспрекословно. Она регулярно справлялась о здоровье и благополучии сына у Дреласы и следила за тем, чтобы они ни в чём не нуждались; навещала ребёнка хотя бы раз в день, брала его на руки, порой выносила гостям, украшая лицо своё благопристойно-мягкой улыбкой…  
  
По правде сказать, первое время супруги Индри почти что не принимали гостей: не потому только, что в дом, доставшийся молодым в подарок от родичей — крохотный и донельзя скудно обставленный, — было неловко приглашать друзей и знакомцев, но и ещё по одной невесёлой причине. Устраивать званые вечера довольно-таки затруднительно, когда по большому счёту звать практически некого.  
  
С родичами у молодой четы было не всё гладко. Меры со стороны Эланды привычно выражали серджо советнику Релви полное единодушие и, как результат, старались держать дистанцию. Что до её супруга, то серджо советник Индри, узнав всю правду об интрижке внука и  _о её последствиях_ , был, если верить мужу, сильно в нём разочарован и так Танвала и не простил. Родичи его покойной матушки (в девичестве – Редоран Брелии Отрелас) принадлежали к мелкому, небогатому и не особенно честолюбивому семейству и редко когда выбирались из окрестностей Черносвета. А с дядьями-кузенами со стороны отца Танвал никогда особо не ладил.  
  
Это терзало Эланду – навязанное любимому одиночество. Тогда, на тоскливом пиру в честь Гарина Индри и его второй по счёту жены, Эланда, привычная получать всё, что хочет, впервые заявила свои права на будущего супруга и ожидаемо добилась желаемого. Танвал мог сколько угодно считать, что подло воспользовался её чистотой, но мужчины вообще склонны преувеличивать своё влияние на жизнь женщин. Эланда помнит, как всё было на самом деле, и помнит, кто в тот вечер сделался охотником, а кто – жертвой.  
  
Помнит, насколько умело играла Танвалом Индри, и помнит, как он играл ей на лютне:  


_Я сплел из трав душистых ей_  
 _Венок, и пояс, и браслет_  
 _И вдруг увидел нежный взгляд,_  
 _Услышал вздох в ответ._  
  
_Я взял ее в седло свое,_  
 _Весь долгий день был только с ней._  
 _Она глядела молча вдаль_  
 _Иль пела песню фей._  
  
_Нашла мне сладкий корешок,_  
 _Дала мне манну, дикий мед._  
 _И странно прошептала вдруг:_  
 _"Любовь не ждет!.."*_

  
  
Эланда поддалась порыву не слепо, но предусмотреть всех последствий ей было не суждено: беременность, и помолвка, и страсть, переродившаяся во что-то неизмеримо большее… А ещё она пусть и невольно, но рассорила Танвала с дедом. К серджо советнику муж её был очень сильно привязан, и их размолвка терзает его — а, значит, терзает и саму Эланду.  
  
Однако этим раскаяние мутсэры Индри не ограничивается. Прежде Эланда, вечно окружённая слугами, и домочадцами, и приезжавшей время от времени суетливой роднёй из боковых ветвей, никогда не считала себя одинокой. И только теперь, с головой окунувшись и в стольный Морнхолд, и в новые знакомства, она понимает, насколько душным и тесным был её прежний мир. Но с Танвалом всё иначе: прежде у него была пусть и не самая праведная, но вполне приятная ему жизнь — и были друзья, живущие той же жизнью.  
  
В отличие от Эланды, Танвал не расставался со своим родовым именем, но, как и жена, свою былую судьбу он оставил далеко за спиной. Это терзает её – навязанное любимому одиночество. Он отдалился от своих холостяцких друзей: прежняя его жизнь, щедро-разгульная и шальная, не слишком-то сочеталась с женой и маленьким ребёнком. И нынче у Танвала осталось не только меньше свободного времени, но и  _меньше общего_  — с мерами, что были когда-то немаловажной частью его мира.  
  
Муж старался не показывать, как сильно это его гнетёт, но Эланда всё видит, и чувствует, и понимает. Как бы она ни дорожила своим супругом, а раствориться друг в друге им не дано: для этого оба они слишком сильны духом. Эланда не заменит Танвалу всего утраченного, но она помогает — так, как умеет.  
  
Вместе они сильнее и ярче, чем поодиночке, и окружающие тянутся к молодой паре, тянутся к горящему внутри них пламени, словно прозрачнокрылые, суетливые мотыльки. Пока Эланда и Танвал есть друг у друга, им всё по плечу. Акцизная операция, посредничество в четырёх строительных контрактах, пай в морровиндско-киродиильском торговом предприятии… Полезные знакомства рождают полезные знакомства, и паутина супругов Индри довольно быстро опутывает не только Морнхолд, но и немалую часть Дешаана.  
  
Время не стоит на месте. Растёт их благосостояние, и Танвал с Эландой переезжают в новый просторный дом, куда не стыдно и привести гостей. Растёт их влияние, и встречи с супругами Индри ныне ищут и те их родичи, что прежде предпочитали Танвала и Эланду не замечать.  
  
Растёт их ребёнок — и всё начинает меняться.  
  
Эланда больше не может притворяться, будто бы Кериан – что-то вроде подаренной родителями куклы, с которой время от времени надо играть у всех на виду, чтобы не выглядеть неблагодарной; и неважно, что она куда охотнее провела бы это время даже за вышиванием или арфой, не говоря уж о сладостно-долгих часах в компании хорошей книги. Эланда знает прекрасно: порою, чтоб не утратить то, что кажется неизмеримо более важным, приходится жертвовать своими желаниями.  
  
Но в мире, окутанном обманчивыми тенями, понять, что нужно, что важно и что желанно, бывает не так уж и просто.  
  
Ребёнок растёт и походя разбивает иллюзии, которыми Эланда от него отгораживалась. Она до сих пор не слишком-то представляет, как относиться к Кериану. Ей бы хотелось его любить, это было бы…  _правильно_?  
  
Но полюбить его трудно. Ребёнок растёт и из крикливого подобия куклы превращается в маленького мера, и мера довольно-таки неприятного. Кериан – угрюмый, плаксивый и неприветливый, он вечно хмурится, хнычет и не вызывает у матери ничего похожего на умиление. Ей бы хотелось любить своего сына, но он как будто противится этому её устремлению.  
  
Книги к такому Эланду не подготовили.  
  
Когда супруги Индри неожиданно получают от серджо советника Релви приглашение на четвёртые именины его наследника, они решают не упускать этой возможности. Оставив собственного сына на попечении няни, в Морнхолде, Эланда и Танвал отправляются в поместье Релви. Но, вновь повстречавшись с Тедрасом, мутсэра Индри особенно остро чувствует разочарование собственным ребёнком. Братец Эланды похож на маленькое божество в ореоле серебристых кудрей — спокойный, приветливый, улыбчивый и послушный.  
  
Сын Эланды в сравнении со своим дядей напоминает какого-то скампа, которого стыдно бывает вывести перед гостями. Кериан поздно начал ходить — ему тогда было почти полтора года, — но стоило ему уверенно встать на ноги, как маленький даэдрот лишил домашних покоя. Он пристрастился бегать и убегать, и заглядывать во все углы, и прятаться под кроватями, и трогать чужие вещи. Казалось, не было в доме щели, куда не пролез этот проныра. Каким-то чудом он умудрился пробраться в запертую лабораторию Эланды — и расколошматить реторту, одиннадцать пустых склянок и банку с лавандовым кремом для рук. Было подлинным чудом, что он умудрился не покалечиться.  
  
Недоглядевшие слуги легко не отделались. Будь на их месте рабы, Эланда бы каждого приказала выпороть, но вместо этого пришлось ударить по их кошелькам и удержать треть месячного жалования. Дреласа так и вовсе получила расчёт: мутсэру Индри не охладила даже необходимость искать новую няньку.  
  
Эланда заметила, как её сын тосковал по бывшей кормилице, но она ни капли не сожалела о своём решении. Если Кериан так дорожил этой женщиной, ему стоило раньше задуматься о своём поведении раньше — и не навлекать на неё тяжесть хозяйского гнева.  
  
Эланда не сожалеет, но ей по-настоящему жаль этого грустного, некрасивого ребёнка. Впрочем, такая немного брезгливая жалость – плохая замена любви, поэтому сэра Индри старается пореже видеться с сыном. Благо, нечастые их встречи приносят мало радости им обоим: Кериан, и без того немного трусливый, отчего-то боится матери, и прячет от неё глаза, и часто, слишком часто подле неё начинает хныкать.  
  
По отношению к сыну Эланда делает всё, что положено ей по статусу и по роли, но без особой на то нужды старается с ним не пересекаться. Это, кажется, устраивает их обоих… но ребёнок растёт, и вместе с ним вырастают проблемы.  
  
Кериан поздно начал ходить, и поздно заговорил, но когда это наконец случается, маленький сын неожиданно становится Танвалу интересен. Младенец, способный лишь плакать и гадить в пелёнки, был для супруга Эланды не более заманчив, чем для неё самой. Но стоило этому даэдроту чуть подрасти, и залопотать, и уверенно встать на маленькие кривые ножки, как всё начинает меняться.  
  
Танвал в нём  _заинтересовался_.  
  
Эланда привыкла делить с супругом если и не всё — им не дано раствориться друг в друге, и в этом она всегда видела благо, — то самое главное, самое важное, самое яркое. Но разделить искренний и живой интерес Танвала к их ребёнку Эланда не в силах, как не в силах обманывать и себя, и мужа, оный интерес изображая. Единственным выходом, который она для себя отыскала, стало благопристойное  _неучастие_ , и это решение мучит Эланду, лишает её покоя.  
  
С супругом мутсэра Индри всегда виделась реже, чем ей бы того хотелось — ещё с первых недель их брака. Оба они прекрасно понимали, что месячной ренты с поместья Танвала им будет мало, и муж обеими руками держался за работу на серджо грандмастера: супругам Индри она приносило не только деньги, но и бесценные сведения и связи, что при умелом обращении могли обернуться куда большей прибылью.  
  
Конечно, это не давалось им даром. За всё в этой жизни приходится платить, и чаще всего Эланда и Танвал расплачивались временем, не проведённым вместе. Случалось, что муж дневал и ночевал на службе... Впрочем, они никогда не расставались надолго, и молодым супругам ещё только предстоит впервые вкусить горечь разлуки. Бывали недели, когда им удавалось увидеться хорошо если пару раз за день, но Эланда старалась не поддаваться унынию.  
  
Он врос в её душу, и порою Эланда даже не представляла, как раньше жила без Танвала — и не теряла рассудок. Любовь, принятие и поддержка, которую они дарили друг другу, стали ей лучшей защитой от горизонта. Даже оставаясь одна, Эланда не чувствовала одиночества, ибо душою Танвал всегда был рядом, и он всегда возвращался, всегда возвращался  _к ней_!  
  
Теперь всё иначе. Нынче из сердца Танвала Эланду настойчиво вытесняет маленький скамп, напоминающий его скверную копию. А муж, и без того не обременённый избытком свободного времени, уделяет ей всё меньше внимания. Но с неуступчивым и по-звериному коварным конкурентом, который крадёт у неё супруга, мутсэра Эланда Индри бороться попросту не в состоянии.  
  
Прежде Эланда даже представить себе не могла подобной проблемы. Наверное, стоило бы насторожиться ещё тогда, когда во время её беременности Танвал впервые признался, что хочет мальчика. Но в этих его словах Эланда не распознала угрозы: имея перед глазами пример собственного отца, она посчитала, что дело в извечном мужском желании обзавестись наследником — ребёнком, способным продолжить династию и сохранить родовое имя. И первое время Танвал не слишком-то опровергал её выводы: сыном-младенцем он совершенно не интересовался.  
  
Однако подросший Кериан — некрасивый и вздорный ребёнок, за которого постоянно стыдно перед гостями — смог провернуть со своим отцом то, что у него не вышло с матерью.  
  
_Танвала_  он сумел заставить себя полюбить.  
  
Кериану только четыре года, но неприятностей от него – больше, чем от всех Четырёх Углов, вместе взятых. Маленький даэдрот носится по всему дому, постоянно опрокидывает вещи и падает сам, и хнычет, и прячется от слуг, и суёт свой длинный нос во все щели.  
  
Однажды он пробрался в родительскую спальню, спрятался под кроватью и начал рыдать аккурат тогда, когда Танвал, прильнувший к жене в поцелуе Боэты, только поймал самый правильный, самый пронзительно-терпкий ритм, и Эланда, зажмурившись сладко, чувствовала, что вот-вот вознесётся на вершину Башни...  
  
Но Кериан, спрятавшийся под кроватью, выбрал прекрасное время, чтобы заплакать навзрыд, и вечер был тут же безвозвратно испорчен. Конечно, подобное было скорее исключением, и на недостаток любовных утех Эланда не жалуется. Но близость иного рода словно бы просачивается у неё сквозь пальцы — и оседает в цепких, жадных ладошках их сына. Танвал носится с ним, и играет в какие-то дурацкие игры, и даже — до чего же нелепая затея! — берётся учить четырёхлетнего Кериана читать, тратя на это бесценное время, которое мог бы делить вместе с Эландой.  
  
– Ну что за глупость! – твердит она. – Разве для этого он не слишком мал?  
  
– Мне почти исполнилось шесть, когда родители решили привить мне любовь к книгам, – усмехается Танвал. – Но дядя Гарин, я знаю, научился читать как раз в возрасте Кериана. А некоторые начинают и раньше, если не врёт молва.  
  
– Но есть же няньки, учителя! – не сдаётся Эланда, предусмотрительно удержав на кончике языка свои мысли о том, что их сын для подобного может быть чересчур… глуповат. – Зачем тебе самому этим заниматься?  
  
Танвал в ответ пожимает плечами:  
  
– Отец учил меня сам, и это… пожалуй, что было важным и для него, и для меня. Если наш сын хоть сколько-нибудь похож на нас, любимая, то книги прочно войдут в его жизнь. И разделить с ним это знакомство – разве не замечательно?  
  
Эланда кивает, и больше она не спорит: любые слова окажутся здесь бесполезными. Но раз за разом мутсэра Индри проигрывает подобные маленькие сражения, и гнилостная, густая и вязкая досада на сына прочно поселяется в её сердце.  
  
Она не злится на Танвала — скорее завидует тому, как естественно и легко ему даётся отцовство. Но Эланда уже не помнит, когда он в последний раз играл ей на лютне, и в мыслях её всё чаще играет, шипит и пузырится обида.  
  
Обида, с которой она совсем ничего не может поделать: о чём подумает Танвал, если ему доведётся узнать о по-змеиному мёрзлых и ядовитых мыслях своей жены? Что он  _о ней_  подумает? Не ужаснётся ли?  
  
Не сыграет ли против самой Эланды её откровенность — куда сокрушительней и безжалостней, чем утаённая, не изречённая вслух тревога?  
  
И она молчит — и молчит слишком часто. Эланда не пытается  _бороться_  с сыном за Танвала: она понимает прекрасно, что одно лишь признание этой борьбы станет для неё равносильно поражению. Вместо этого она с головой окунается в дела, чтобы не оставалось времени на ненужные мысли, и каждое мгновение, проведённое вместе с мужем, старается сделать незабываемым.  
  
Однажды, когда после службы Танвал должен был отужинать со старым приятелем в городе и вернуться домой достаточно поздно, Эланда решает подготовить ему сюрприз: даггерфолльское кружево, и лейавинский шёлк, и телваннийский мускус, переплетённый с привычной лавандой, и...  
  
Эланда ждёт его, ждёт, казалось бы, целую вечность, но вдруг… просыпается: в одиночестве и на пустой кровати. Быть может, что города наподобие стольного Морнхолда никогда не засыпают окончательно, но их квартал – спит, и в стылой густой тиши дремлет и дом достославного семейства Индри.  
  
Где Танвал? Неужели он ещё не вернулся? Всё ли с ним в порядке? Эланда, пронзённая беспокойством, зажигает лампу и, накинув халат, спускается вниз.  
  
Супруга она, ведомая безотказным чутьём, находит в библиотеке — в сердце тяжёлого золотистого света, рождённого масляной лампой. Это ни капли не удивляет Эланду: она привыкла, что когда Танвала что-то беспокоит, он всегда невольно ищет защиты среди шелестящих книжных страниц.  
  
Удивляет — и пренеприятно! — её другое: Кериан, примостившийся подле отца.  
  
– Давай мы туда поедем, – слышит она негромкий и робкий голос своего сына. – На силте, он быстро бегает!  
  
– Даже на силте, малыш, поездка получится долгой. А мы с мамой не можем сейчас покинуть Морнхолд — слишком много у нас здесь дел.  
  
– Ладно…  
  
– Но ехать вовсе не обязательно! Хочешь, мы с тобой отправимся в Вивек прямо сейчас, малыш? И даже не покидая нашего дома?  
  
Эланда скорее догадывается, чем видит, как он кивает; и оба, и сын, и отец, кажется, даже не замечают её, стоящую подле полузакрытой двери.  
  
Словно незваная гостья — и в собственном доме!  
  
– Смотри, – призывает Танвал и, чуть повозившись с лампой, складывает ладони домиком… и на дальней стене проступает зыбкая пирамидка, сотканная из тени. – Все города рождаются из света, малыш — из света и тени, ибо одно немыслимо без другого. И город лорда Вивека – не исключение. Город-Вивек – это лишь тень Вивека-Бога, омытая его благодатным, священным светом. Но мы, ограниченные своей природой, не способны узреть божественное. То, что подвластно нашим смертным чувствам – лишь тень, падающая на срединный мир. Но в каком-то смысле мы с тобой, Кериан, видим тень настоящего Вивека куда яснее, чем те, кто бродят бездумно по улицам города-бога, ибо…  
  
Эланда зябко поводит плечами и уходит так же неслышно, как и пришла — она не желает больше…  _подслушивать_?  
  
Сон её — тягостный, душный и вкрадчиво, по-змеиному шелестящий. Утро её, разделённое с мужем — хлёсткое, словно пощёчина.  
  
– Ты слишком много времени тратишь даром, – укоряет Эланда супруга. – Тебе нужно думать о будущем, о нашем положении в Доме…  
  
– А чем тебя не устраивает наше положение? – перебивает её, нахмурившись, Танвал.  
  
– Меня не устраивает то, что ты, кажется, слишком со всем примирился — и с рангом Кузена, и с мелкой бумажной работой. Мы способны подняться намного выше… но что толку, если ты решил остановиться? Ты думал о том, какое наследие оставишь своему сыну? – спрашивает она в порыве какого-то тёмного, злого вдохновения.  
  
И Танвал вздрагивает, отшатывается — так, словно его ударили. Вмиг побледневший и потускневший, он молча глядит на неё, но Эланде даже без слов понятно: она не должна была этого говорить, не должна была произносить того, во что и сама не верила.  
  
Не должна была размыкать уста, думая лишь о том, как бы уколоть его побольнее — только не его, только не Танвала!  
  
– Прости меня, – произносит она, борясь с подступающими к горлу слезами. – Прости меня, я не хотела…  
  
Слова покидают её, и мысли бегут её, а в голове остаётся одна лишь звенящая пустота. И Эланда молчит — и подходит к Танвалу, и подносит к губам его руку, и тонкой, еле заметной нити шрама на левой ладони касается нежно, почти стыдливо.  
  
Муж улыбается ей, улыбается грустно, немного устало… но как же преображает весь мир вокруг эта улыбка! Свет её медленно топит лёд, что намёрз у Эланды на сердце, и наполняет её легкокрылым счастьем.  
  
Муж улыбается ей — тайной, лишь на двоих разделённой улыбкой — и ласково гладит её по щеке. А после случается пусть и привычное, но оттого не менее сладостное: жадные губы, жадные руки, задранные юбки…  
  
Из дома Танвал уходит, так и не успев позавтракать, но оба они, кажется, более чем довольны таким исходом. А между тем, подобные споры случаются у супругов Индри не в первый и не в последний раз. И как бы блистательно-ярки ни были их примирения, Эланда всё-таки понимает: это не может быть  _правильным_. Что-то мутит сэре Индри душу, сжимает тисками тревоги сердце и оседает липко на дне её разума — неразрешённое, не облекаемое в слова, но оттого не менее настоящее.  
  
Чутьё сэры Инди, как и всегда, безотказно. И когда в один из самых обычных, ничем не примечательных фредасов муж возвращается домой — с усталостью, что сочится в каждом движенье, и тенью вины во взгляде, — Эланда сразу же понимает: её поджидает что-то по-настоящему скверное.  
  
Чутьё не обманывает, и Танвал, серьёзный и словно бы потускневший, уведомляет жену:  
  
– Я отправляюсь на Вварденфелл, госпожа моя. В Паломничество Семи добродетелей.  
  
Эланда моргает, не понимая, что она только что услыхала. И твёрдость, с которой изречены были эти слова, и сами они, чудные и непредсказанные, отскакивают от неё, словно каучуковый мячик от каменно-неуступчивых стен.  
  
– Зачем? – переспрашивает она, сумев наконец с собой совладать.  
  
И Танвал, как и всегда, когда его что-то по-настоящему беспокоит, пытается спрятаться за иронией:  
  
– Достойный для индорильского дворянина замысел, разве не так, душа моя? Серджо грандмастер поощряет подобное благочестие среди своих собратьев по Дому. А нынче судьба вручила мне удивительную возможность ещё больше ему угодить. Видишь ли, его сын как раз решил причаститься мудрости лорда Вивека.  
  
– И ты, получается, что… решил составить ему компанию?  
  
– Заполучив расположение грандмастера, я смело смогу рассчитывать на продвижение в иерархии Дома, – пожимает плечами Танвал. – Не думай, что это бездумная, мимолётная прихоть, – добавил он, посерьёзнев. – Я бы предпочёл посоветоваться с тобой. Всё обсудить и взвесить… Но это и правда – возможность, которую нельзя было упускать. А решать надо было сразу.  
  
«Но зачем? – мысленно недоумевает Эланда. – Зачем ты хочешь оставить меня? Неужели лишь ради того, чтобы завоевать расположение грандмастера? Ради такой ерунды?.. Не оставляй меня! Откажись!»  
  
– Это опасно, – говорит она вслух. – На Вварденфелле гибнет немало меров, а уж вблизи от Призрачных врат – и вовсе проклятые земли. Стоит ли наша возможная прибыль такого риска?  
  
Танвал глядит на неё долго и пристально, а Эланда глядит на него: на напряжённую линию плеч, и алые огневые глаза, и пальцы, в отчаянно-нервном жесте нырнувшие в рыжие волосы. И, не встречаясь с женой взглядом, он произносит негромко:  
  
– Не думай, что я совсем уж дурак… Я вижу, что ты несчастлива, и понимаю, что ты заслуживаешь намного большего, чем я могу тебе сейчас дать. Помнишь, я обещал тебе, что постараюсь сделаться мером, тебя достойным? От этой клятвы я не отказываюсь, Эланда, – говорит он со сталью в голосе, перестав, наконец, прятать от неё взгляд. Танвал берёт её за руки — пальцы его жгут огнём, — и дёргает уголком тонкогубого рта в нелепой пародии на улыбку, и обещает мягко: – Тебе не придётся довольствоваться ролью супруги Кузена Дома. Ради тебя и ради нашего сына я более чем готов отправиться на Вварденфелл и немного понянчиться с Нельдисом. А ты заодно хоть чуть-чуть от меня отдохнёшь.  
  
И тогда Эланда вырывается у мужа из рук и хлещет его по лицу — наотмашь, тыльной стороной ладони, — и гранатовое кольцо, что он подарил жене после их свадебного, гранатового банкета, в кровь рассекает Танвалу левую щёку...  
  
Они так и не примирились до конца — даже три дня спустя, когда Эланда провожала супруга в путь. Холодно, сухо она коснулась губами его щеки и холодно, сухо пожелала ему приятной дороги.  
  
«Как он осмелился бросить меня здесь одну? – думала, нервно комкая платок, Эланда — ибо думать о неисчислимых опасностях Вварденфелла было куда как горше! – Когда он вернётся, я заставлю его пожалеть о своей авантюре...»  
  
Эланда ещё не знала, что нынче, в это прохладное, стылое, мглистое утро она видит Танвала Индри  _в последний раз_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Джон Китс, "La Belle Dame sans Merci", [перевод](http://top-antropos.com/john-keats-la-belle-dame-sans-merci-vilgelm-levik) Вильгельма Левика.
> 
> Больше постмодернизма богу постмодернизма: сцена с "театром теней" честно (частично) украдена из ["Пещеры"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5200141) Скучной серой мыши.


	8. VIII

Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что ничего уже не будет как прежде. Что-то необратимо переменилось внутри неё и вокруг неё, с тех пор, как Танвал уехал… с тех пор, как покинул её, оставив наедине с беспощадными, хищными мыслями.  
  
Оставив наедине с темнотой, стремительно оплетающей сердце Эланды Индри.  
  
Яркое, живое воображение нынче приходится очень некстати. Думы Эланды подобны реке, расходящейся на два рукава, и оба они – ядовиты и равно невыносимы. По правую руку – опасности, бессчётные губительные опасности, что поджидают Танвала на Вварденфелле.  
  
Пепельные бури, что приносят с Красной горы бесчисленные болезни — безжалостные болезни, равно уродующие и душу, и тело.  
  
Отступники и бандиты, что пытаются скрыться от Закона и Земли на малозаселённом священном острове — и дикие звери, не слишком от них отличающиеся.  
  
Дикари-эшлендеры, кочующие по Вварденфеллу — выродившиеся потомки верных ученью Велота праведников, которым ведомы нынче лишь жалкие крохи былого величия. Живущие в бедности и в грязи, толкаемые своей неизбывной злобой и завистью, они стремятся разрушить всё то прекрасное, что исходит от их куда более достойных родичей...  
  
По левую руку Эланды – опасности совершенно иного рода, но оттого не менее страшные. В мыслях своих она не может не возвращаться к Танвалу. Цепкая память хранит его, с равным старанием воскрешая и то, что открыто для всякого праздного взгляда, и сокровенное, жаркое, лишь на двоих разделённое между ним и Эландой — как, например, созвездие родинок чуть пониже левой ключицы, чей путь так томительно-сладко бывает прослеживать кончиком языка.  
  
Эланда хранит образ мужа в своём тоскующем сердце, но в мыслях она неизменно рисует подле него других женщин — женщин, виснущих на нём гроздьями, и женщин, готовых по первому слову занять опустевшее место, принадлежавшее прежде Эланде, и женщин, смеющихся над оставленной где-то в Морнхолде простушкой.  
  
Подобная ревность прежде была ей совсем не знакома. Эланда прекрасно знает, насколько она хороша: в конце концов, глаза у неё на месте. А глаза Танвала всегда смотрели только на неё, даже когда Эланда была жирной и неповоротливой, словно слоад — даже когда огромный живот заставлял её ходить вперевалку, точно алита!  
  
Или уже тогда он видел её всего лишь сосудом для своего ребёнка? Подобием той безымянной жены нетчимена, коей суждено было стать матерью лорду Вивеку — и навсегда исчезнуть из памяти меров?  
  
Или же Танвал действительно глупо и необдуманно  _воспользовался её чистотой_ , а после, скрепя сердце, вынужден был  _позаботиться о последствиях_?  
  
Эланда отчаянно перебирает в памяти всё то, что ещё недавно защищало её от горизонта: нежность и страсть, что они с Танвалом дарили друг другу, и мёдом льющийся в уши голос супруга; честность его, и искренность, и его мягкую, чистую, до невозможности солнечную улыбку… Но шелестящий, свистящий шёпот тоски звучит с каждым днём всё убедительней и убедительней.  
  
Впрочем, Танвал не до конца порывает с женой. Он регулярно пишет ей письма, но Эланда сжигает их, не читая, и даже не думает отвечать. Танвал бросил её, оставил вместе с этим проклятым ребёнком. Чего он теперь от неё хочет, получить оправдание своему бегству? Тогда любезный супруг явственно обратился не по адресу: она не в силах вручить ему ни прощения, ни принятия. Когда он вернётся, Эланда заставит его пожалеть о своей авантюре.  
  
Когда он вернётся, Эланда его никогда не отпустит!  
  
В жизни мутсэры Индри возникла внезапно голодная, жадная пустота; без Танвала всё вокруг словно бы выцвело и истончилось. Ей не хватает его улыбки, способной в мгновение осветить весь её мир, от горизонта до горизонта — и не хватает тяжести его рук на бёдрах, и жарких его поцелуев, и алых смеющихся глаз. У Танвала и Эланды, вопреки воцарившемуся во множестве благородных семей обычаю, всегда была общая спальня. И нынче их замечательная краснодеревная кровать, которую молодые супруги заказывали когда-то с редкостным тщанием, — кровать, под которой с лёгкостью мог бы спрятаться хоть целый десяток Керианов! — кажется сэре Индри чем-то пугающе одиноким.  
  
То ли позорная площадь, то ли витрина…  
  
Эланда не может не замечать, что щупальца пустоты обвили не только её, но и сына. В привычные сводки от няни вплелись и жалобы на ухудшившийся аппетит, и участившиеся болезни. И без того не особенно жизнерадостный и приятный для глаза ребёнок, Кериан словно бы потускнел — и сильно осунулся. Эланда, обеспокоенная, даже приглашает целителя, но толку от этого оказалось немного.  
  
С этим ребёнком вечно – сплошные хлопоты.  
  
Пронырливый и непоседливый скамп не изменяет своим привычкам и продолжает постоянно сбегать из-под опеки. Впрочем, найти его стало куда как проще: он постоянно прячется где-нибудь около входной двери.  
  
Эланде доводилось слышать, как сын оправдывался перед нянькой:  
  
– А вдруг сейчас папа приедет? Я тогда его сразу встречу!  
  
На все возражения о том, что о прибытии господина Индри в доме узнают заранее, и караулить его нет никакой нужды, Кериан отвечал тупым угрюмым молчанием и, пережив очередное своё наказание, вновь принимался за старое.  
  
Что толку в его умении худо-бедно читать, если во всём остальном он был дурачком, каких поискать? Лучше бы Танвал воспитывал в нём послушание…  
  
Эланда старается реже пересекаться с сыном: обоим их встречи не доставляли особой радости. Мальчик боится её, робеет, прячет глаза и не в силах выдавить из себя ничего, кроме скомканного приветствия. Эланда хотела бы полюбить его, утешиться, отвлечься от тоски по мужу, но это оказывается непосильной задачей. Собственный сын не вызывает у неё ни нежности, ни особой приязни, и даже гордиться им не получается.  
  
Как у Эланды и Танвала — отважного, прекрасного Танвала! — вообще могло получиться  _такое_  дитя? У богов порой бывает странное чувство юмора...  
  
Эланду Индри не упрекнуть в праздности: в отсутствии мужа она заполняет звенящую пустоту внутри и вокруг себя всеми возможными способами. Теперь, когда по вполне понятным причинам ей больше не нужно варить себе «Пустую луну», она может позволить себе поэкспериментировать с зельями и опробовать новые небесполезные рецепты.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что сильнодействующий яд можно сварить из таких обычных, легкодоступных ингредиентов? После такого открытия трудно не подцепить паранойю.  
  
Активней Эланда ведёт себя и на другом поле боя. Полезные знакомства рождают полезные знакомства, а обаятельной и общительной сэре Индри знаком практически весь Морнхолд. К тому же теперь, когда у них с Танвалом появились нормальные деньги, Эланда может позволить себе покупать информацию не только у слуг из поместья Релви, но и у других подходящих меров. Аптекари, портные, посыльные, книготорговцы, секретари, родственники-приживалы...  
  
Зная, насколько легко продаётся чужая верность, сложно бывает хранить на душе покой, а на лице – нежную, располагающую улыбку. Но Эланда Индри умна и осторожна, и по жизни она идёт в грохоте грома. Её непросто обмануть. Не удалось это и фальшивому бретонскому негоцианту, что попытался продать «прекраснейшей серджо Индри» долю в несуществующем торговом предприятии. Прохвост хорошо постарался и успел обработать немало богатых и знатных морнхолдок: его самого с Эландой свела любезная Вельвия Сариони. Но никаким, даже самым достойным рекомендациям не под силу было перебороть природную подозрительность сэры Индри, а с пышной, цветитстой лестью  _жемчужина дома Индорил_  знакома была не понаслышке. Эланда, в отсутствии Танвала награждённая бездной свободного времени, не поленилась справиться об авторах рекомендательных писем бретонского торговца и обнаружила, что чейдинхолльский граф, якобы подписавший одно из них в 3Э 388, унаследовал свой титул лишь в прошлом, триста восемьдесят девятом году.  
  
Эланда с радостью сдала афериста городской страже. Прельстившись мнимой беззащитностью молодой женщины, оставленной без присмотра мужа, подлец захотел нажиться на сэре Индри — напрасно! В конце концов, Эланда – не жалкое, пугливое насекомое, способное только на то, чтобы тянуться ко лживому свету.  
  
Всякий, кто попытается навредить ей – поплатится, и для многих отмеренная Эландой цена окажется неподъёмной. Девушка без жалости — но не без яростной радости… — расправилась с негодяем, что попытался её обмануть. Но знай широкая общественность о той власти, которой наделил свою молодую жену Танвал Индри, вокруг Эланды вилось бы куда больше желающих нажиться на её ошибках — в силу одного лишь того, что любая ошибка этой совсем ещё юной данмерки, которой не исполнилось и двадцати трёх лет, могла бы принести умелому, ловкому обманщику огромнейшую прибыль.  
  
Перед отъездом на Вварденфелл Танвал решил отвести супругу к нотариусу. Как ни обижена бы была Эланда на мужа, а она не может отрицать очевидного: он уважал её, доверял её мнениям и суждениям. Разве иначе он передал бы в руки своей жены власть, которая даже не снилась многим высокородным меркам — власть, которой не обладала, к примеру, любезная матушка, супруга советника Релви?  
  
Разве иначе Танвал бы предложил составить доверенность, согласно которой в его отсутствие Эланда получала полный контроль над семейным имуществом? И дом в Альмалексии, и все их вложения и паи, и даже мужнино поместье в Велотисе… всем этим мутсэра Индри могла свободно, по своему усмотрению распоряжаться.  
  
Танвал верил ей — и верил в неё! — так, как никто и никогда прежде. Эланда зла и обижена на него, но никакие обида и злость не могут перевесить  _этого_. Когда муж вернётся, она заставит его расплатиться за эту дурацкую вварденфелльскую авантюру, но ждёт его Эланда отнюдь не ради того, чтобы выставить счёт.  
  
Она любит Танвала — так, как никого и никогда прежде не любила, так, как и не верила даже, что в силах вообще любить. И если страхи Эланды всё-таки не беспочвенны, и муж действительно начал ускользать у неё сквозь пальцы, она не сдастся. Они с Танвалом связаны, связаны неразрывно, связаны клятвами, кровью и общей судьбой — и общим ребёнком, пусть даже особой любви Эланда к нему не питает.  
  
Когда Танвал вернётся с Вварденфелла, Эланда вернёт себе прежнюю жизнь. Если он забыл, она напомнит; если охладел – разожжёт. Не зря любезный супруг доверился её хватке, но рассудительна и безжалостна Эланда не только в вопросах финансов. Она отвоюет своё, чего бы это ни стоило.  
  
Будь сэра Индри вздорной, капризной дурой из тех, что так вольготно чувствуют себя на страницах дешёвых романов, она могла бы продемонстрировать норов: совершить какую-нибудь болезненную для Танвала глупость, вроде растраты семейных денег или продажи какой-нибудь ценной вещи.  
  
Но грабить будущую себя ради сиюминутного удовольствия Эланда Индри не собирается. И дело не только в том, что это и её деньги тоже: такие капризы могут обойтись намного дороже, чем все богатства Императорской сокровищницы.  
  
Эланда не переживёт, если увидит в глазах у Танвала разочарование. Она ни за что добровольно не подведёт его — одна только мысль об этом пронзает ей грудь, точно копьё. Как ни обижена бы была Эланда на мужа, а он ей всяко дороже поместий и золотых септимов.  
  
Дороже него у неё ничего и нет.  
  
Танвал регулярно пишет ей письма, но Эланда сжигает их, не читая, и даже не думает отвечать: чернильные строки – плохая замена теплу его рук и сладости голоса. Мутсэра Индри посещает пышные приёмы, подкупает пронырливых осведомителей и варит ради развлечения сложные яды; у неё и без того хватает забот, чтобы ещё и впустую чахнуть над мёртвой сухой бумагой.  
  
Эланда сжигает письма с воистину умиротворяющей регулярностью, раз в две-три недели, и это превращается для неё в своеобразный сумрачный ритуал. Огонь становится единственным свидетелем этих жестоких жертвоприношений — предкам, АльмСиВи, любым богам, кто готов её выслушать!  
  
– Возвращайся, – безгласно просит она. – Вернись ко мне и скажи всё это в лицо. А я скажу тебе: «Без тебя весь мой мир потускнел, любовь моя». Возвращайся, а большего мне не нужно.  
  
Бумага не может ей заменить мягкой и чистой, до невозможности солнечной улыбки Танвала Индри, и Эланда ждёт его и жжёт эти письма без жалости и без сожаления… пока однажды они попросту не перестают приходить.  
  
Эланда ещё не знает, что её хрупкое счастье разбилось, рассыпалось на десятки и тысячи мелких осколков, и никогда не удастся собрать или склеить то, что было утрачено.  
  
Эланда ещё не знает наверняка, что уготовано ей судьбой, но дурные предчувствия душат её, точно удавка. Письма перестают приходить, и она не находит себе места. Что, что это значит? Может быть, Танвал просто устал не получать от жены ответов и решился не тратить впустую силы? Или с ним что-то случилось? Или с ним  _кто-то_  случился? Скажем, чужая распутная баба, залезшая ему и в штаны, и в мысли?  
  
Что означает это молчание?! Сейчас за одно небольшое письмо Эланда, кажется, отдала бы практически что угодно, даже своего первенца… особенно своего первенца? В конце концов, счастье супругов Индри дало трещину как раз тогда, когда в него, ломая и опрокидывая всё на своём пути, вбежал на коротеньких кривых ножках их бестолковый ребёнок.  
  
Если бы сын не пытался отнять у Эланды Танвала, муж никогда бы её не оставил!  
  
Вкрадчиво, осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть сладостную надежду, Эланда наводит справки: о сыне грандмастера и о других мерах, что вместе с ним и Танвалом отправились в это паломничество. Вести неутешительные: из Балморы отряд выдвинулся в сторону Призрачных врат, к Алтарю Гордости, но до Альд’Руна они пока не добрались, хотя по первоначальному плану должны были подать оттуда весточку ещё с неделю назад.  
  
Конечно, само по себе это ещё ничего не значит: как бы хорошо ни было распланировано путешествие, а жизнь всегда готова внести непрошенные поправки. Кому, как не Эланде об этом знать? Она никогда не думала, что ей суждено стать женой и матерью в восемнадцать, но у судьбы оказались на сэру Релви свои, особые планы. Но, несмотря на все горести, выпавшие на долю Эланды, она не жалеет, что не успела вовремя скинуть ребёнка, что не оклеветала перед родителями Танвала, что стала ему женой. Она не жалеет — и ждёт вестей о своём возлюбленном, и ожидание, топкое, тяжкое ожидание медленно сводит её с ума.  
  
«Десятки совершенно невинных причин могли задержать Танвала и его спутников в пути!» – тщетно пытается утешить себя она, без сна ворочаясь на огромной краснодеревной кровати.  
  
Десятки губительных, смертельных опасностей подстерегали мужа в дороге, и все они проносились у Эланды перед глазами. Тревогу она отгоняет любыми возможными способами, и тайная встреча с Ульвилом Гиритом, любимым отцовским слугой, приходится как нельзя кстати. За достаточно скромную мзду Эланда узнаёт воистину бесценные сведения: на небольшом участке земли на востоке страны, который серджо советник получил в уплату долга, нашли месторождение серебра.  
  
Открытие это пока что держится в тайне. Чтобы удобно и экономично начать разработку, очень желательно выкупить и несколько соседних участков, но если станет известно о серебре, их владельцы безбожно задерут цены, и будущая прибыль советника Релви значительно пострадает.  
  
Эданда пока не знает, как лучше распорядиться этими сведениями. Самой поспешить выкупить нужные батюшке земли и ухватить его если и не за горло, то за мошну? Свободных средств у Эланды сейчас недостаточно, а брать такую крупную сумму в рост она всерьёз опасается. Может, стоит встретиться с некоторыми владельцами и постараться их убедить не продавать советнику Релви земли, не разглашая при этом истинные причины своих забот? Или же аккуратно пустить слушок о серебряной — или, быть может, даже золотой? — жиле, и батюшка пострадает даже без непосредственного участия сэры Индри?  
  
Выбор огромен, и Эланда неспешно перебирает все варианты: думать об этом всяко приятней, чем об отряде Танвала, что так тревожно запаздывает в пути. Но никаких интриг недостаточно, чтобы перебороть яркое, живое воображение Эланды, рисующее бесчисленные картины бед и мучений, выпавших на долю любимого мужа: бандиты и бури, эшлендеры, дикие звери, болезни, хромые гуары…  
  
Эланда устраивает себе встречу с грандмастером в робкой надежде выпытать у него что-нибудь утешительное. Ей глубоко плевать на Индорил Нельдиса, втравившего Танвала в это безумие, но с мягкой, сочувствующей улыбкой она выслушивает ворох до безобразия глупых историй из детства этого мера. Видимо, серджо грандмастер и сам не находит себе места и пытается отгородиться от ядовитой тревоги всем, чем только возможно. Как иначе ещё объяснить его рассказы о том, как Нельдис однажды без спроса нацепил на себя отцовский шлем и бегал в нём по дому, будучи между тем… не совсем одетым? В ответ Эланда — с нежностью и умилением, которых и близко не чувствует — рассказывает о том, как её собственное чадо каким-то чудом пробралось в запертую алхимическую лабораторию и с увлечением принялось всё там громить. Эта невинная уловка работает наилучшим образом: серджо грандмастер ещё больше проникается к ней расположением, и Эланда выпытывает из него всё, что нужно.  
  
Новости, принесённые из окрестностей Красной горы, не слишком-то обнадёживают, но дают хоть какие-то ответы. Необычайно свирепые даже для тех мест пепельные бури практически отрезали Призрачные врата от всего остального мира; судя по всему, в Башнях Рассвета и Заката застряло множество паломников, и Нельдис, Танвал и прочие индорильцы из их отряда также не избежали сей участи.  
  
«Для преждевременной паники нет никаких причин», – убеждают друг друга два паникующих мера, и, пусть и не полностью, но это срабатывает. Домой мутсэра Эланда Индри возвращается с чуть посветлевшим сердцем.  
  
Однако надолго этого дёшево выторгованного спокойствия всё-таки не хватает. Дни идут своим чередом, недели сплетаются в железные кольца, и цепи, тяжёлые цепи тянут Эланду к земле. Она отказывается верить в то, что с каждой минутой становится твёрже, вещественней, необратимей... Они с Танвалом связаны, связаны неразрывно, связаны клятвами, кровью и общей судьбой: он непременно вернётся, он просто не может к ней не вернуться!  
  
Но с каждым днём его неслучившегося возвращения мутсэра Эланда Индри решительней и верней сдаётся глухому отчаянию. Всё больше времени она проводит в кабинете мужа, окружённая его вещами; это плохая замена теплу его рук и сладости голоса, но иного ей не остаётся.  
  
Эланда как раз разбирает там свежую корреспонденцию, когда неблагому, нежданному гостю полуслучайно, но всё-таки удаётся развеять остатки её иллюзий. Рассеянно она пробегает глазами по посланию, полученному из Велотиса, где управляющий и арендаторы поздравляют сэру Индорил Кериана Индри с пятыми именинами, но аккуратно-учтивые строки трогают её слабо. Письма, какого Эланда ждёт всей душой, — письма от Танвала! или хотя бы письма о Танвале? — ей так и не приходит…  
  
Эланда, кажется, исхитрилась задремать в массивном мужнином кресле. Из забытья её пробуждает размеренный звук широких, уверенных мужских шагов, доносящихся из коридора — шагов, ставших прекрасно знакомыми для Эланды за пять лет брака.  
  
«Это Танвал, – понимает она. – О, Всеблагие, это действительно Танвал! Он всё же вернулся, вернулся! Он жив, и здоров — и вернулся ко мне! О, АльмСиВи!..»  
  
И, стряхивая с себя ошмётки тягучего сна, Эланда пытается подняться на ноги… но слышит вдруг голос своего сына, и этот голос вдребезги разбивает все её надежды на счастье:  
  
– Я думал, что это папа вернулся. Может быть, вы знаете, где… – мальчишка осекается, но продолжает — слабо и неуверенно, с трудом выдавливая из себя слова: – Знаете, где мутсэра отец, серджо? Мне ничего не говорят.  
  
– Твой отец… потерялся, малыш. Но не волнуйся: мы не перестанем его искать. А теперь иди, поиграй где-нибудь, хорошо? Нам с твоей матерью надо серьёзно поговорить.  
  
Что произнёс в ответ её сын, Эланда не слушает: смех пузырится у неё на губах — горький, полубезумный смех отчаявшейся женщины. Она не ошиблась: это действительно  _Танвал Индри_ , вот только другой, неподходящий, неправильный!  
  
Это всего лишь  _серджо советник Индорил Танвал Индри_  – дед её мужа, что все последние пять лет практически с ним не общался.  
  
«Я сильно разочаровал его, душа моя, – рассказывал когда-то Эланде супруг, привычно заворачивая свою тоску в горькую самоиронию. – Любезный дедушка не оценил моего головокружительного легкомыслия, моей чудовищной небрежности — и теперь не желает иметь со мной ничего общего. Не первый и, думаю, далеко не последний мер, которого мне доводится разочаровывать, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. В общем и целом, судьба ко мне всё же милостива. Пожинать плоды этого своего легкомыслия оказалось на удивление приятно!»  
  
– Серджо, – встречает советника Эланда, не вставая из-за стола: ноги отказываются её держать. – Тепло приветствую вас в этом доме. Мои извинения: мне следовало встретить вас раньше, но слуги не оповестили меня о вашем визите вовремя… Прошу вас, присаживайтесь! – предлагает она, указывая на свободные кресла. – Простите мою нелюбезность, но мне нездоровится…  
  
«Тебе следовало заранее предупредить меня о своих планах, старик, а не являться без приглашения, точно шальной скальный наездник», – не произносит она сердитых, гневливых слов, что жгут ей язык. Не стоит без лишней на то нужды настраивать против себя одного из советников Великого дома Индорил, разве не так?  
  
Поэтому серджо советник и его невестка ещё долго беседуют о благопристойно-вежливой ерунде, прежде чем перейти к сути.  
  
– Мутсэра, – осторожно, почти пугливо начинает старик, – я не вижу смысла ходить вокруг да около. Другие ещё пытаются это отрицать, но истина такова, что Танвал и весь его отряд – пропали, – говорит он твёрдо, и Эланда въяве чувствует, как леденеет от ужаса её сердце. – Мы потеряли их след на дороге из Балморы к Призрачному пределу. Дом не собирается сдаваться и прекращать поиски, но движемся мы почти что вслепую. Если вы знаете хоть что-то, что может помочь нам, прошу, не молчите! Что-то, чем Танвал, быть может делился с вами в письмах… какие-то неизвестные для остальных планы или новые знакомства… Любая мелочь способна направить нас по верному пути!  
  
– Мне нечего вам сказать, мутсэра, – отвечает Эланда.  
  
«Все письма мужа я сжигала, даже не открывая», – не говорит она вслух, но горькая ярость, плещущаяся на дне её глаз, красноречивее всяких слов сообщает советнику Индри, что ему здесь не рады.  
  
Что же, пять лет он отказывался общаться с «любимым внуком», а сейчас вдруг решил заглушить свою совесть бессмысленным копошением?! Чего он теперь от неё хочет, получить оправдание своему предательству? Тогда серджо советник явственно обратился не по адресу: Эланда не в силах вручить ему ни прощения, ни принятия.  
  
Эланда, кажется, даже дышать полной грудью не в силах. Дни идут своим чередом, недели сплетаются в железные кольца, и цепи, тяжёлые цепи душат мутсэру Индри неспешно, но верно. Будь она героиней скверного любовного романа, то сердцем непременно бы чувствовала, жив ли её супруг или нет, что с ним, и где он, и прочую чепуху, о которой так любят фантазировать дешёвые писаки. Но реальность Эланды Индри безгласно-безжалостна, и единственные вести, которые она получает – это полное отсутствие всяких вестей.  
  
Умом она понимает, что скорее всего, надеяться ей не на что, и муж уже… но Эланда не разрешает себе о подобном думать и упорно цепляется за ошмётки надежды. Танвал непременно вернётся, он просто не может к ней не вернуться! Жить, в это не веря, было бы слишком страшно, и Эланда живёт — и верит…  
  
А потом пропадает Кериан: попросту исчезает бесследно из дома, и ни нерасторопная нянька, ни слуги не представляют, куда он мог деться.  
  
Памятуя о том, как отменно маленький даэдрот наловчился прятаться, поначалу Эланда не верит в то, что ему удалось ускользнуть на улицу. По нескольку раз она заставляет слуг прочёсывать дом, заглядывая в каждый угол и в каждую щель — безрезультатно. Ребёнок словно сквозь землю провалился… или, убереги от такого АльмСиВи, его для чего-то похитили?  
  
Эланда взвешивает все «за» и «против», но всё же решается обратиться к страже. Пусть это почти равнозначно тому, чтобы расписаться в своей материнской несостоятельности, однако альтернативы выглядят куда более пугающими. Какими бы сложными ни были чувства, что Эланда испытывает к своему ребёнку, но это –  _её_  ребёнок, и потерять его она не намерена.  
  
Мутсэра Индри не собирается просто так расставаться с тем, что принадлежит ей по праву.  
  
Ребёнок нашёлся лишь к вечеру. Домой его, грязного и растрёпанного, притащил угрюмый мер в индорильском доспехе. Одинокого маленького мальчика, одетого пусть и богато, но явно не по погоде, бдительные горожане сдали на руки стражам порядка ещё к обеду. А вот отыскать семью загадочного ребёнка оказалось куда сложнее. По словам стража, малец не сказал ничего, кроме своего возраста; хорошо, что мать вовремя сообщила о пропаже!  
  
Поблагодарив мужчину за помощь — равно словами и скромным, но туго набитым кожаным кошельком, — Эланда учтиво с ним прощается, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не начать скандал при посторонних. Но как только слуги закрывают за стражем дверь, маска слетает с лица хозяйки, и ядовитый, кипучий гнев проступает в каждой её черте.  
  
– Не беспокоить нас! – через плечо бросает она приказ и чуть ли не волоком тащит ребёнка наверх, к —  _бывшему?_  — кабинету отца.  
  
Эланда рывком распахивает дверь, вталкивает в комнату сына и, сама переступив порог, спешит отгородиться от остального дома. Пока она отвлеклась, ребёнок, верный своим трусливым крысиным повадкам, уже успел забиться в угол и глухо уставиться в землю.  
  
Как у Эланды и Танвала — отважного, прекрасно Танвала! — вообще могло получиться  _такое_  дитя? У богов порой бывает странное чувство юмора...  
  
– Посмотри на меня, – приказывает она, но сын продолжает прятать от неё глаза; Эланда подходит к нему почти что вплотную. – Посмотри на меня, Кериан Индри, – повторяет Эланда, для верности ухватив ребёнка за подбородок. – Смотри на меня!  
  
И он смотрит: большие испуганные глаза на востроносом крысином личике схлёстываются с пылающими очами Эланды Индри.  
  
– Зачем, Четыре угла тебя подери, ты вздумал сбежать из дома, маленький негодяй? Что ты себе позволяешь?.. Не отводи взгляда! – шипит Эланда, замечая, как Кериан снова пытается от неё убежать, пусть и в свои мысли. – Смотри на меня — и отвечай. Хоть раз поступи, как мужчина.  
  
Весь он как на ладони: маленькое чудовище, приносящее в жизнь своей матери одни лишь проблемы. Умом он, мягко сказать, не блещет, и Эланде действительно интересно, какое же до безобразие глупое оправдание он выдумает на этот раз. И Кериан — наиредчайший случай! — её не разочаровывает.  
  
– Я… папу пошёл искать, – выдавливает он наконец и, неожиданно осмелев, начинает частить: – Серджо сказал, что он потерялся. Но, наверное, его плохо ищут, раз до сих пор не нашли? Вот я и решил… сам…  
  
Эланда глядит на него, не веря своим ушам, но когда понимает, что сын абсолютно серьёзен, то попросту не выдерживает, и выпускает его из рук, и отступает назад.  
  
Эланда хохочет, и смех пузырится у неё на губах — горький, полубезумный смех отчаявшейся женщины. И вместе со смехом, льющимся гноем из застарелой раны, словно бы в одночасье рухнули стены, которыми она пыталась отгородиться от правды.  
  
– Ты разве не понял, маленький дурачок, что тебя обманули? Что твой  _прадед_  попросту откупился от тебя дешёвой и сладкой ложью, словно грошовым леденцом? Твой отец не потерялся, и твой отец никогда не вернётся. Он бросил нас, разве не ясно? Бросил тебя, – хлещет его словами Эланда, и речи эти пьянят её лучше любого вина. – И разве можно его за это судить, скажи? – продолжает она, не в силах остановиться. – За то, что такой, как ты, так быстро ему наскучил? Странно, что Танвал не сбежал от тебя даже раньше! Твой отец никогда не вернётся, смирись,  _малыш_. Чем быстрее ты это поймёшь, тем легче тебе придётся в дальнейшем... Ну как, ты усвоил урок, Кериан Индри?  
  
Эланда глядит на него с тёмным и яростным ликованием, каждое слово бросая, как камень пращи, и ждёт, когда Кериан, верный своим привычкам, захнычет и попытается убежать, ждёт с нетерпением и азартом. Но маленький скамп крадёт у неё победу: его искривлённое скорбной гримаской лицо застывает вдруг в бесстрастную маску, а тёмные глаза пусть и блестят влажным блеском, но слёзы всё-таки не струятся по серым щекам. Ребёнок глядит на Эланду, глядит серьёзно, твёрдо и прямо, и кивает – молча.  
  
Не в первый и далеко не в последний раз он не оправдывает её ожиданий.  
  
Эланда спешно выставляет ребёнка за дверь и запирается; на языке у неё – горечь редчайшего яда. Она наконец принимает то, в чём так долго боялась себе признаться, и вкрадчиво, по-змеиному шелестящая истина рвёт её душу в клочья.  
  
Танвал и правда оставил её. Он никогда уже не вернётся.  
  
Когда-нибудь сэра Индри, возможно, сумеет найти в своём сердце принятие или прощение — но не сегодня. Хрупкое счастье Эланды разбилось, рассыпалось на десятки и тысячи мелких осколков, и никогда не удастся собрать или склеить то, что было утрачено…  
  
Она без сил опускается на пол, утыкается головой в колени и застывает сломанной куклой. Ей хочется выть — и хочется выгрызть из сердца всю ту проклятую боль, что выворачивает её наизнанку. Но слёз или криков – нет.  
  
Слёзы и крики – прерогатива живых.  
  
Горе Эланды, горе нерасчленимое, неизъяснимое и необъятное, высушило ей сердце и отравило мысли. На полу в кабинете мужа, окружённая его вещами, — такими же позабытыми, оставленными вещами, как и она сама, — мутсэра Индри без сна сидит до самого рассвета, не обращая внимание на телесные неудобства. Но когда солнце вновь начинает упрямо стучаться в окна, Эланде всё-таки удаётся согнать с себя оцепенение. Она понимает: все эти мечты о разделённой на двоих судьбе – вздорная чушь, которой место только в сопливых романах. Эланда – сама по себе, как было вчера, как есть сегодня и как будет завтра.  
  
Эланда теперь сама по себе, и она идёт другим путём — и в грохоте грома. Когда-нибудь ей будет принадлежать весь мир, весь её мир — от горизонта и до горизонта; на меньшее она не согласна размениваться.  
  
Когда Танвала, наряду с остальными членами его злополучного отряда, признают погибшим, Эланда встречает вдовство во всеоружии. Доверенность, согласно которой в отсутствие мужа она получала полный контроль над семейным имуществом, пришлась как нельзя кстати и позволила Эланде заранее переписать всё это имущество на себя.  
  
Когда Танвала Индри признают погибшим, он «умирает» нищим, и его сын не наследует ни септима: все эти деньги давно принадлежат одной лишь Эланде. Впервые она – настолько свободна, свободна единолично и полноправно. И разве может теперь хоть что-то встать у неё на пути?  
  
Эланда утверждает власть свою — власть абсолютную, власть необоримо-прекрасную! — над всем, что с ней соприкасается.


	9. IX

Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что как никогда близка к исполнению заветной мечты, и знание это ярит её благородную индорильскую кровь. И разве возможно остаться равнодушной? Она словно бы отвоевала себя, отвоевала возможность вновь сделаться самой собою, и это кипучее, сочное ликование пьянит сэру Индри лучше любого вина. Не сегодня, не завтра и, может, даже не через пятнадцать лет, но уже виден на горизонте тот день, когда родители расплатятся за своё предательство. Их некогда непогрешимая дочь дорого заплатила за свои ошибки, но счёт, который Эланда выставит для Давена и Манары Релви, станет для них неподъёмным. Неслышно, неспешно мутсэра Индри подбирается к жертвам всё ближе и ближе, а те, ничего не подозревая, доверчиво обнажают пред ней свои тонкие бледные шеи.  
  
Эланде некуда торопиться: она умеет ждать и, выгадав наиболее благоприятный момент, будет к своим вероломным родичам беспощадна. На меньшее она не согласна размениваться.  
  
Меры семейства Релви издавна славились своей красотой: в их лицах — гармония и соразмерность тонких чеканных черт, а их тела сочетают в себе царственное изящество и грациозную силу. И только глупцы могут считать, что внешняя привлекательность значит немного, когда на кону деньги и власть. Эланда не понаслышке знает, что красота – волнует сердца и помрачает чужие мысли. И разве не в том, чтобы утверждать свою волю над всеми, кто касается твоего мира… разве не в этом таится истинная власть — власть абсолютная, власть неодолимо-прекрасная? Власть, к которой стремится Эланда теперь-уже-Индри. Но пусть даже прежнее родовое имя она оставила далеко за спиной, семья одарила её воистину щедро. В жилах Эланды течёт благородная, древняя кровь дома Индорил, и не одной только гордостью и невещественной знатностью отметило юную данмерку это высокое родство. Мутсэра Индри несёт на себе печать пронзительной, благодатной красоты своих предков: прелесть лица, гибкий стан и искристое серебро волос нередко оказывались куда полезнее, чем серебро, звенящее в кошельке.  
  
С серебром, что пока что таилось в земных недрах, необоримое обаяние сэры Индри также пришлось весьма кстати. Как только все формальности были улажены, и на бумаге пропадающий где-то на Вварденфелле Танвал сделался нищим, а Эланда значительно обогатилась за мужнин счёт, настало время для решительных действий. Доверенность, что супруг написал на неё перед отъездом, наделила мутсэру Индри огромной властью — и без труда позволила провернуть этот трюк. Конечно, захоти кто-то из родственников Танвала оспорить всё через суд, Эланде пришлось бы непросто: женщинам, как ни печально это признать, куда тяжелее отстаивать свои интересы, чем мужчинам. Однако со своей обширной семьёй — что со стороны рыжей носатой своры отцовских родичей-Индри, что со стороны полунищей редоранки-матери — супруг Эланды в последние годы практически не общался и никогда особо не ладил. Некому было радеть о его наследии… и никто, кроме, пожалуй, его жены, не был осведомлён о Танваловых финансах — и не знал, что там вообще есть что оспаривать.  
  
Если бы Танвал Индри вернулся домой, Эланду бы ожидало нешуточное испытание: при всей своей порывистости, дураком её муж не был. Он сразу бы распознал в поступках своей супруги яростный бунт и без труда бы понял, против чего  _и кого_ этот бунт затевался...  
  
Вот только Танвал бросил свою жену и никогда уже не вернётся — и нет никакой нужды на него оглядываться.  
  
Эланда, взвесив все «за» и «против», приняла непростое, но неизбежное решение: продать принадлежавшее когда-то Танвалу и его родителям поместье в Велотисе. Конечно, владение землёй – это то, что придаёт статусу дворянина реальность и вес, что отличает подлинного аристократа от растерявших власть и влияние потомков младших ветвей младших ветвей, об отгремевшей славе которых нынче напоминает лишь эхо громкого имени… но причины, побудившие Эланду расстаться с  _этой_  землёй, перевесили все остальные доводы.  
  
Среди богов Морровинда царствует милостиво-всесильная змееликая Альмалексия, а смертные меры этой земли склоняются — не всегда по доброй воле, но склоняются! — перед королевской четой, где жена наделена не меньшей властью, чем муж, пусть и во многом такое «равенство» связано с неизгладимым различием между Барензией Ра’атим и Симмахом, сыном шахтёра. Но в большинстве случаев женщинам Морровинда куда тяжелее отстаивать свои интересы, чем мужчинам, и Эланда не может позволить себе беспечность: вручать возможным своим недоброжелателям лишние козыри было бы очень глупо. Мутсэра Индри не думает, что кто-либо попытается оспаривать её нотариальные махинации через суд, но если дело дойдёт до тяжбы, поместье в Велотисе сыграет против неё. Пусть даже эти владения числятся за семьёй Танвала всего два поколения, они всё равно с ней связаны, и связь эта держится на общей крови, а не на общем имени — как издревле повелось в Морровинде, если речь идёт о земле. Оспорить права Эланды Индри (урождённой Эланды Релви) на это поместье было бы вполне реально… как и оспорить законность всех совершённых ей операций, воспользовавшись поместьем как знаменем.  
  
С деньгами, ценными бумагами, драгоценностями — даже с морнхолдским особнячком! — подобных хлопот не должно было возникнуть, поэтому Эланда и поступила, как должно всякому рассудительному меру: она избавилась от лишнего багажа. А то, что, переведя нисколько не нужные, даже немого опасные земли в Велотисе в звонкое золото, мутсэра Индри смогла бы заполучить столь необходимые ей сейчас крупные наличные средства, лишь добавляет планам привлекательности...  
  
С поиском покупателей проблем не возникло. Оба ближайших соседа были хозяевами крупных плантаций, возделываемых дешёвыми, исполнительными рабами — и оба были бы рады расширить свои владения. Эланда вела переговоры с каждым, не забывая время от времени играть на жадности и тщеславии своих потенциальных покупателей или напоминать им о всегда более щедрых конкурентах. В итоге мутсэра Савос Ллетри сделал ей предложение, от которого грех было отказываться, и, когда сей почтенный муж приехал в столицу, они с сэрой Индри ударили по рукам и заверили купчую.  
  
Эланда осталась более чем довольна сделкой, а вот бывший управляющий поместья сэра Верано и бывшие арендаторы Танвала, чьих имён сэра Индри никогда не удосуживалась узнать, были не слишком-то счастливы. Мутсэру Ллетри совершенно не интересовало благополучие вольных земледельцев, что обрабатывали купленные им земли не первый десяток лет: новый хозяин сгонял их с насиженных мест, чтобы расширить недавней покупкой свою плантацию — плантацию, живущую за счёт дешёвого, экономичного рабского труда.  
  
К Эланде в Морнхолд приехала целая делегация: Верано и главы нескольких арендаторских семей вздумали лично упрашивать её расторгнуть договор с Ллетри. Само собой, хозяйка была непреклонна: это была со всех сторон выгодная сделка, и отказываться от неё  _из жалости_  к незнакомцам мутсэра Индри не собиралась.  
  
– Напрасно вы проделали такой путь, господа, – отвечала Эланда. – Впрочем, Морнхолд – это город света, город магии. Тут есть на что посмотреть, не упустите подобной возможности! А после вам следует перенаправить энергию на поиски новых арендодателей, господа, – советовала она с вежливо-мягкой улыбкой. – Я не передумаю.  
  
Да и с чего бы Эланде менять своё решение? Выгода от продажи была очевидна, а сентиментальные соображения не играли для сэры Индри особой роли. Её саму с поместьем ничего не связывало, а Танвал… Танвал покинул её и уже никогда не вернётся. А значит, нужно жить своим умом.  
  
Получив положенные от сделки деньги, Эланда действовала решительно, быстро — иная тактика привела бы её к поражению. Втайне она встречалась с владельцами земель, обступивших отцовский участок с ещё никому не известной серебряной жилой. Пока серджо советник Релви, не желавший привлекать неудобного внимания к своей находке, был осторожно-неспешен, его дорогая дочь не тратила времени даром. Почву Эланда готовила загодя: кого-то она подкупает завышенной ценой, кого-то – обещаниями протекции при королевском дворе, кого-то – своей красотой и обманчиво-многообещающим флиртом… кого-то просто-напросто шантажирует раскопанными внебрачными связями или другой грязью, которой за должную плату всегда готовы делиться слуги и домочадцы, что не страдают избытком преданности.  
  
Такая стратегия быстро принесла плоды, и вскоре отцовскую серебряную жилу со всех сторон окружила земля мутсэры Эланды Индри, а серджо советник Релви обнаружил это слишком поздно — если верить записке, полученной от Ульвила Гирита. Эланда уже принялась отсчитывать время до того долгожданного момента, когда любезный батюшка решится поговорить о деле… вот только другая, пронзительно-яркая новость поспела раньше.  
  
Поиски Танвала, Нельдиса и остальных членов их отряда закончились неудачей: дом Индорил официально признал всех этих меров погибшими.  
  
Церемония прощания — сухие, лживые ритуалы бесплотного погребения — не пробудила в сердце вдовы совершенно никаких чувств. Эланда, облачённая в траурный пепельно-серый, себя ощущала наряду под стать: выгоревшей, пустой и бесцветной. Она давно уже поняла, что муж никогда не вернётся, давно попрощалась с ним, давно начала учиться жить без него и без его тепла.  
  
Эланда – статуя молчаливой скорби: в ней не осталось ни криков, ни стонов, ни слёз. Ничего, кроме тлеющей в сердце ярости. Кроме пламенно-рыжей, ликующей жажды мести.  
  
Мести безжалостной и беспощадной — мести, что научилась ждать.  
  
После церемоний, когда Эланда с царственно-стылым спокойствием принимает последнюю порцию чужих сожалений, краем глаза она замечает отца. Родители были на общем поминовении — не могли не быть, когда их Великий дом прощался со столькими отпрысками знатных фамилий, — и подходили к ней, чтобы выразить приличествующую случаю скорбь; власть золотого обычая не принуждала их искать новой встречи.  
  
Эланда не думала, что ей предстоит так скоро  _пересечься_  с отцом, но это её не слишком-то удивляет: серджо советник Релви известен своей деловитостью. Наивно было бы ждать, что он упустит такую возможность.  
  
– Любезная дочь моя, – по-змеиному шелестит он в густых тенях. – Думаю, нам с тобой есть, что обсудить, и промедление обойдётся обоим нам слишком дорого. Не примешь ли ты меня в своём доме? Обещаю, разочарована ты не будешь.  
  
Оцепенение сползает с Эланды легко, словно сухая змеиная кожа. Вот он, шанс нанести первый, решительно-необратимый удар — удар, что при должном её старании дорогие родители даже не сумеют заметить! А отец, умный и хваткий отец даже не подозревает, какая опасность нависла у него над головой!  
  
Подобная власть пьянит сэру Индри лучше любого вина.  
  
Эланда соглашается: усылает ребёнка и очередную его бестолковую няньку гулять, чтобы маленький хнычущий скамп не мешался матери под ногами, и принимает отца у себя в кабинете — в том кабинете, что прежде принадлежал её мужу.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты сделала, Эланда, – начинает советник Релви, не тратя своё драгоценное время на вежливые вступления.  
  
– О?.. Я, серджо отец, женщина деятельная, непраздная. Мне много чего довелось совершить в последнее время. Что именно вы имеете в виду?  
  
Отец, как видно, вокруг да около ходить не намерен. Сплетя в замок пальцы, он спрашивает негромко:  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь о новой серебряной жиле?  
  
Эланда решает не строить из себя простушку и отвечает одновременно и честно, и в меру уклончиво:  
  
– У меня свои источники, батюшка. А уж из знаний выгоду я извлекать умею, можете не сомневаться.  
  
– Сколько ты хочешь за эти земли?  
  
– Нисколько, – качает головой сэра Индри. – Они не продаются. Оставлю, быть может, их памятником нетронутой морровиндской природы, себе и потомкам в радость: никаких новых дорог, линий снабжения…  
  
Серджо советник презрительно хмыкает.  
  
– Что это, месть? – произносит он, в усмешке скривив свой красиво очерченный рот. – Как-то… мелко, ты не находишь?  
  
– Что же вы, серждо! – Эланда всплескивает руками. – Какого низкого вы обо мне мнения! Это не месть. Только бизнес. Новые мои земли не продаются, но я соглашусь передать вам право пользования — всего лишь за жалкие тридцать пять процентов от будущих доходов шахты.  
  
Отец глядит на неё немигающим и тяжёлым взглядом, но дочь рода Релви не собирается уступать. Она улыбается, освещённая яростным торжеством, и серждо советник сдаётся первым — отводит глаза и немного неловко смеётся.  
  
– Я и правда недооценил тебя. Больше такого не повторится.  
  
Эланда знает: это пустые слова. Отец не будет принимать свою дочь всерьёз раз за разом, снова и снова — пока не умрёт.  
  
И то, что этот ликующе-мрачный исход Эланда планирует всячески приближать, – уже совершенно иная история. Пока же отец и дочь ожесточенно торгуются, и сэре Индри не без труда, но всё-таки удаётся выбить себе пятую часть всей прибыли с новой семейной шахты.  
  
– Я недооценил тебя, – повторяет отец. – Слишком быстро решил забыть о твоих способностях и талантах. Но мудрый учится на своих ошибках, разве не так, дорогая дочь моя?  
  
– Воистину, серджо.  
  
– Слишком быстро, неосмотрительно быстро я когда-то отторг тебя от семьи, Эланда. Но теперь, когда ты окончательно избавилась от своего ничтожного мужа, я в силах исправить эту ошибку...  
  
Эланда вздрагивает и почти не слышит того, что серждо советник вещает следом: кровь стучит у неё в ушах, и ярость туманит разум. Даже радости за успешное осуществление плана не находится места в её беспокойных мыслях. «Да как ты вообще смеешь произносить подобные речи? – хочется ей закричать. – В этот день? В этом доме? Танвал стоил десятка таких как ты, Давен Релви. Ты с ним дышать одним воздухом недостоин был, злобный ублюдок!»  
  
Но Эланда молчит, и молчанье её – согласительно-однозначно. О, ей действительно хочется закричать и хлёсткой пощёчиной в одночасье стереть с холёного, картинно-красивого лица сидящего напротив мужчины это надменное, самодовольное выражение. Однако расплатой за вспышку ярости будет месть — месть, ускользнувшая из Эландиных цепких пальцев. Подобную цену платить она не намерена, ни за что!  
  
А Танвал? Танвал покинул Эланду и уже никогда не вернётся. Нет никакого смысла жертвовать интересами ради его призрака.  
  
– И что же вы предлагаете, батюшка? – спрашивает Эланда, надев на себя маску светлого счастья… проглядывающую из-под маски вежливо-льдистого интереса.  
  
Батюшка предлагает Эланде вернуться в семью: вновь получить поддержку и одобрение Релви; использовать силы свои и таланты на благо рода. Вернуть себе право считать их поместье домом — и жить там в любую пору, когда ей наскучит столичный Морнхолд.  
  
Не тратить своё драгоценное время на бесполезного отпрыска: препоручить его заботам родителей — или, вернее, тем же наставникам и учителям, что следят и за юным Тедрасом...  
  
Эланда, конечно же, соглашается. Как никогда близка она к исполнению заветной мечты, и знание это ярит её благородную индорильскую кровь. Как никогда близка она к беззащитным, доверчиво обнаженным шеям своих родителей. Как никогда близка к долгожданной мести.  
  
Эланда соглашается и, похоронив своего мужа, начинает сама писать новые главы своей блистательной жизни. Теперь, когда Релви снова ей доверяют, в руках у молодой вдовы куда больше нитей — и больше возможностей, чтобы дёргать за них, не опасаясь за целость пальцев. В Морнхолде Эланда годами плетёт паутину из знания, денег и власти, дотягиваясь до самых отдалённых уголков родной страны.  
  
А в летние месяцы, когда густой дешаанский зной в столице становится вовсе невыносимым, леди Эланда всякий раз возвращается в родовое поместье Релви, чтобы чуть отдохнуть от городской суеты… и расставить новые ловушки родителям.  
  
С сыном Эланда почти не видится: нечастые встречи обоим не доставляют особенной радости. Мальчик растёт и уже перестаёт прятаться под кроватями и похныкивать в присутствии матери. Но  _полюбить_  его не получилось бы и при всём желании.  
  
Эланде немного жаль своего сына: имя, которое она ему дала, кажется горькой насмешкой. Кериан Индри выглядит полной противоположностью пленительного, прекрасного  _Кериана из дома Индорил_ , живущего на страницах «Оттенков пепла». Сын Эланды – некрасивый ребёнок, который когда-нибудь вырастет в некрасивого взрослого. Может быть, с возрастом что-то и сгладится, но даже сейчас понятно, что на чудо надеяться не стоит.  
  
Нескладный угрюмый мальчишка с резкими, негармоничными чертами лица среди своих родичей-Релви кажется скальным наездником, пытающимся выдать себя за дракона. Коротко остриженные, его рыжие волосы напоминают пушистую плесень; чуть отросшие – вьются куда сильнее, чем у отца, торчат неопрятно и лезут повсюду; а если стянуть в хвост, то намного заметней становятся и нелепо торчащие уши, и этот фамильный нос…  
  
По правде сказать, многие свои черты сын унаследовал от отца, но то, что у Танвала смотрелось благородно, на этом маленьком детском лице выглядит почти гротескно. Конечно, в строгие каноны данмерской красоты супруг Эланды никогда не вписывался, но Танвал был… Танвалом: огонь, горевший в его душе, высвечивал все достоинства и затенял внешние недостатки. А Кериан… Кериан – совершенно другое дело. Даже сейчас заметно, что их ребёнок напрочь лишён яркости и блеска своих родителей.  
  
Даже сейчас понятно, что Кериан отчаянно не соответствует своему положению.  
  
Впрочем, в этом вопросе многое зависит от точки зрения. Эланда вернулась в семью, и семья простила ей неудачный брак. И что для них этот ребёнок, как не ненужный и не особенно-то полезный маленький сувенир, оставшийся с тех времён, которые все вокруг старательно пытаются забыть?  
  
Ошибка, облечённая плотью. Родич, по праву общей крови одаренный великодушием и снисхождением. А для многих достаточно сведущих или проницательных — ещё и дитя, прижитое вне благословлённого Законом и Землёй союза...  
  
Наивно было бы многого ожидать от такого ребёнка. Но он, по крайней мере, прекрасно оттеняет Тедраса. Дядя и племянник воспитываются вместе: для родичей-мальчиков близкого возраста это вполне естественно. Отец Эланды так же когда-то рос бок о бок с кузеном из младшей ветви, Ванелом Релви — «дядюшкой Ванелом», по-прежнему неженатым и очень неровно дышащим к леди Манаре мером… но это уже совершенно иная история.  
  
Что касается Тедраса Релви и Кериана Индри, то они, насколько Эланда может судить, и правда проводят много времени вместе и даже «дружат» — насколько о дружбе уместно говорить тогда, когда один во всём превосходит другого. Сыну Эланды хуже даются и науки, и занятия магией, — совершенно никаких способностей к Разрушению, виданное ли дело для данмера благородных кровей! — и воинские тренировки.  
  
Эланда не в силах полюбить своего сына, но Кериан не даёт ей возможности даже им гордиться. Единственное, что хоть как-то ему удаётся — и удаётся лучше, чем Тедрасу, — это совершенно бесполезная стрельба из лука. Детей-то и обучать ей взялись исключительно  _для расширения горизонтов_ : луки у индорильских дворян никогда не были в почёте. Но в этом пустом занятии Кериан неожиданно преуспел, тогда как Тедрас не проявил к стрельбе ни склонности, ни интереса.  
  
Эланде на пару с матерью как-то раз даже довелось издалека понаблюдать за одной из таких тренировок. Полуседой босмер-раб казался ей столь же сомнительным, сколь и наука, которую он преподавал. И, если так посмотреть, то вовсе не удивительно, что именно такая вот чушь даётся ребёнку Эланды лучше посоха или учебного меча…  
  
– А в этом он неплох, – почти бесстрастно — с тончайшей ноткой вежливого удивления — замечает мать. – Твой сын. Этот босмер, – в голос закрадывается уместная к случаю лёгкая, сдержанная брезгливость, – очень хвалил его и даже говорил про природный талант.  
  
Выверенно-изящным движеньем Эланда пожимает плечами и, не изменяясь в лице, негромко произносит:  
  
– Было бы чему радоваться. В нашей семье недаром нет знаменитых стрелков: лук – это трусливое оружие, недостойное благородных мужей дома Индорил. Нет здесь причин для гордости. Только очередное разочарование.  
  
Они с матерью стоят достаточно далеко от стрелков, чтобы Эланда не опасалась быть случайно услышанной. Но в этот момент по странному, немного пугающему совпадению Кериан оборачивается — не выпуская лука и стрел из рук, вцепившись в Эланду взглядом.  
  
На мгновение она отчего-то почти уверена, что он выстрелит, но призрачный страх мешается в её мыслях с мрачным, кипучим весельем. Что же ты, маленький скамп? Осмелишься? Попадёшь ли?  
  
Маленький скамп, известный среди домашних своей неуклюжестью, неожиданно плавным, слитным движением разворачивается обратно и выпускает одну за другой три стрелы.  
  
Босмер всплескивает руками и начинает лепетать что-то неразличимо-восторженное; Эланда берёт мать под руку и ведёт её к дому.  
  
Смотреть здесь совершенно не на что…  
  
Эланда старается без особой на то нужды не пересекаться с сыном: в сердце её он будит только тоску и злость. И разве могло сложиться иначе, когда он настолько похож на скверно сделанную копию своего покойного отца?  
  
Криво слепленная поделка из мёртвой, холодной глины — вместо живого, прекрасного, тёплого Танвала.  
  
Сын не унаследовал от отца ни ума, ни таланта: лишь не особо льстящее внешнее сходство связывало этих двух меров. И как же мучительно думать, что это никчёмное маленькое существо отобрало у Эланды любимого мужа! Если бы не ребёнок, супруги Индри были бы безгранично счастливы, и Танвалу не нашлось бы повода отправиться на Вварденфелл...  
  
Если бы не ребёнок, если бы не нежданная, удивительная беременность, Эланда бы никогда не вышла замуж за Танвала — и никогда бы его не потеряла. Не знала бы этой выворачивающей наизнанку муки, жила бы спокойно и счастливо в клетке из сладких иллюзий. Но Танвал вошёл в её жизнь, оставил на сердце неизгладимый след, а в чреве – по-тараканьи живучее семя.  
  
Вошёл в её жизнь, чтобы бросить Эланду, чтобы пропасть без следа, развеяться клочьями утреннего тумана.  
  
Вошёл в её жизнь, искалечив вовеки душу, и растворился, исчез, оставив вместо себя лишь криво слепленную поделку…  
  
О, как же Эланда порой ненавидит Танвала Индри! До рези в глазах, до дрожи в коленях — до сладкой истомы в низу живота.  
  
Но даже многие годы спустя она не находит силы, чтобы расстаться с его кольцом: багрянец гранатов и льдистое серебро неизменно змеятся на пальце Эланды из рода Релви.  
  
Она ненавидит Танвала, но уже никогда никого  _так_  не полюбит — и никогда не позволит себе об этом забыть.


	10. X

Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что никому не позволит больше распоряжаться своей судьбой, будь то родители, прочие члены семьи или  _мужчины_. Ей, без сомненья, до следующей кальпы хватило пережитого за предыдущие двадцать девять нелёгких лет: хватило липкой беспомощности, которую порождают слепое доверие и обещанья любви, блещущие фальшивым златом.  
  
Хватило пепла на языке — отчаянной горечи необратимых утрат и разочарований.  
  
Хватило иллюзий и бесполезных попыток выдать за силу самые страшные слабости, которые только могут опутывать смертного мера.  
  
Эланда не полагается больше ни на кого, кроме себя самой, и в этом таится подлинное освобождение. Впрочем, она понимает прекрасно, что уведомлять окружающих о своём откровении стало бы с её стороны головокружительным простодушием. Среди богов Морровинда царствует милостиво-всесильная змееликая Альмалексия, но женщинам, как ни печально это признать, здесь куда тяжелей сохранять свою независимость, чем мужчинам, и Эланда не может позволить себе беспечность. Вручить вероятным противникам лишние козыри было бы до безобразия глупо, а дочери рода Релви не по карману самообман: ей ведомо не понаслышке, что меры, связанные с ней узами крови, могут её погубить верней и надёжней всех прочих.  
  
В конце концов, именно близостью и сродством она рассчитывает ударить по Давену и Манаре Релви, разве не так? Преступной неосторожностью было бы не обезопасить саму себя от этого губительного оружия.  
  
Слишком часто беспечных меров сражает то, на что они неосмотрительно полагались сами, и в этой связи Эланда не может не думать о королеве Барензии… фактически – бывшей королеве, пусть даже титула её формально и не лишили.   
  
Пока что.  
  
Эланда помнит, с чего началось поражение гордой, блистательной леди из Ра’атим: несмотря на свою принадлежность к дому Индорил, мутсэра Индри была вхожа при дворе и пользовалась расположением проимперски настроенной королевы-Хлаалу. Из первых рядов Эланде довелось наблюдать, как пошатнулся престол Барензии… а из-за чего? Гордой, блистательной леди из Ра’атим хватило ума довериться неподходящим мужчинам.  
  
О том, что творилось за закрытыми дверями королевских опочивален, Эланде трудно судить наверняка: слишком много случайных сплетен и нарочно распущенных слухов окружало личную жизнь королевы Барензии. Но и того, что не скрыто для праздного уха, хватает, чтобы услышать отзвуки громогласных чужих ошибок — ошибок, от которых не откупиться громкими именами, пышными титулами или былыми заслугами.  
  
Когда страна запылала пламенем мятежа, Барензия полностью доверилась мужу и, поджав хвост, вместе с детьми сбежала из собственной же столицы, переложив на заржавелого имперского генерала все заботы по укрощению мятежного Морровинда.  
  
И что же? Симмах, шахтёрский сынок, очень удобно уладил всё  _своей смертью_  — уладил к вящей выгоде недовольных его правлением.  
  
Барензия зря положилась на мужа, препоручив ему биться в её сражениях. Зря покинула Морнхолд и лишила себя возможности подхватить упавшее знамя. Зря осталась в Имперском городе, испугавшись опасностей, что могли поджидать выживших членов её семьи на оставленной, преданной ими родине.  
  
Зря будет впредь рассчитывать хоть на что-то. Возможно, нордские свиньи, воспитывавшие принцессу, и приучили её полагаться на чужую забывчивость, но у истинных сыновей и дочерей Морровинда – крепкая память. Барензии не стоит ждать от них снисхождения.  
  
Проявленных слабостей ей никогда не забудут.  
  
Формально Барензию, укрывшуюся под сенью имперского дракона, пока не лишили её королевского титула. Но стоит лишь отгреметь последнему эху войны, что получила название Арнезианской, как Большой Совет сделает перемены необратимо-официальными. Решение-компромисс, которым, как и положено подлинному компромиссу, все стороны — Великие дома, имперская администрация, Храм — одинаково недовольны, уже принято. Вскоре наступит тот день, когда королевская власть Морровинда, какой бы отчаянно-ограниченной она ни была, песком ускользнёт сквозь пальцы Хлаалу Барензии и упадёт в руки очередного мужчины: Хлаалу Атина Ллетана, Ра’атима из младшей ветви.  
  
Симмах проиграл, и вместе с ним проиграла и его супруга, и слабости королевской четы дорого обошлись всему Морровинду. Эланда не может их не презирать, этих трусливых и неудачливо-жалких монархов-Хлаалу. Не может смотреть на Барензию, что отказалась от мести и от борьбы, без бледно-жёлтого, чуть гадливого снисхождения.  
  
Эланда не такова: ей не дано, словно госпоже Альмалексии, утверждать свою власть на полях брани, но это не делает дочь рода Релви слабой или податливой. В её жилах течёт благородная, древняя кровь дома Индорил, а в её сердце незримым пламенем полыхают храбрость и воля. Эланде не нужны мужчины, чтобы бороться за своё будущее. И без того она утверждает власть свою — власть абсолютную, власть необоримо-прекрасную! — над всеми, кто с ней соприкасается.  
  
На меньшее Эланда не согласна размениваться, ибо она идёт другим путём — и в грохоте грома. Ей некогда вслушиваться в шелестенье опавших по осени листьев, хрустящих под каблуками. Ей некогда слушать, что е _сли бы не волнения, которые начались в злополучном триста девяносто первом году и не были подавлены в срок, Танвала и его товарищей, пропавших на Вварденфелле, могли бы тщательнее искать_. Эланда не может не презирать раздавленных пораженьем монархов, но участь её собственного мужа в этом имеет немного веса. В отличие от Барензии, Эланде не нужно прятаться за мужчинами, чтобы вести свою игру; жаль, что поняла она это довольно поздно — и жаль, что понимание это Эланде необходимо скрывать за мягким сиянием глаз и мимолётной, вежливо-благопристойной улыбкой.  
  
Она куда охотней била б наотмашь истиной, обретённой в борьбе — хлестала бы по лицу родичей и домашних, поддавшись ярости, разрывающей грудь... как ей до дрожи в коленях хотелось сделать в тот незабвенный раз, когда после очередного нелестного для ребёнка Эланды отчёта кены Омотрана, наставника мальчиков в магии, любезная матушка вздумала проявить заботу и понимание.  
  
– Ты ещё молода, – сказала она своей дочери. – Я была на пятнадцать лет старше, когда родила тебя, своего первенца. Не забивай себе скорбными мыслями голову, дорогая. Ты ещё сможешь дождаться более… удачных детей, когда во второй раз выйдешь замуж.  
  
Большого труда Эланде далось тогда удержать маску благопристойной загадочности, в то время как сердце пело о том, как сладко было бы впиться матери в незащищённое горло. Вдовствующая госпожа Индри не стала делиться с ней тем, что даже не помышляет о скором замужестве: благо, нынешний статус даёт ей невиданную доселе свободу. И уж тем более госпожа Индри не собирается обзаводиться лишним потомством. Ради чего? Позволить чужому семени укорениться в ней, а после – уродовать своё тело новой беременностью и вынашивать очередное дитя?.. дитя, которое слепо, непринуждённо-скользяще сможет отнять в одночасье у матери всё, что завоёвано было в мучительно-долгой, тяжкой и многотрудной борьбе!  
  
Первого раза ей оказалось более чем достаточно.  
  
Эланда не верит, что в следующий раз всё может быть по-другому. Книги, глупые и наивные книги хором твердят, что, когда в женскую жизнь нисходит любовь, всё преображается в одночасье, и невозможно представить судьбы светлей, чем выносить, и родить, и воспитать дитя от любимого мужчины. Эланда знает теперь, что это – полная чушь, и даже самое чистое чувство не может преобразить суть вещей, а разъедающий сердце яд оборотить в вино...  
  
А кроме того, она не собирается позволять себе безоглядно влюбляться: первого раза ей оказалось более чем достаточно. Любовь – это слабость, которой Эланда не может поддаться.  
  
Любовь – это слабость, которой Эланда охотно пользуется. Она, например, совсем не стыдиться играть нежными чувствами любезного дядюшки Ванела — мера, который с недавних пор свято уверен, что леди Манара Релви питает нежные чувства к нему в ответ.  
  
Свято уверен, что супруга его кузена шлёт ему недвусмысленно-личные, откровенные письма... И стоит ли этому удивляться? В конце концов, нет ничего проще, чем обмануть несчастного мера, который и сам был бы не прочь обмануться — мера, которому в радость опутать себя упоительно-сладкими заблуждениями.  
  
Что до самих фальшивых матушкиных посланий, то подобное очень легко провернуть, когда ты вхожа почти что в любую комнату дома и когда щедро платишь особо полезным слугам, пусть и не всегда – деньгами. Ллатисе было когда-то довольно жемчужных серёг и хрупкой, хрустальной иллюзии соучастия. Выросшая из разделённых секретов симпатия оказалась в разы более действенным инструментом, чем страх, и Эланда дорожит этой полезной связью, не забывая её подкармливать скромными подарками, щедрыми улыбками и редкими минутами сопричастности.  
  
Эланда дорожит этой связью: кто же ещё, как не Ллатиса, сможет так быстро и аккуратно достать для мутсэры Индри матушкину туалетную воду, чтобы дядюшка Ванел сумел получить  _правильно надушенные_  письма?  
  
Слуги – это невероятно полезный ресурс, и было бы просто грешно ими пренебрегать. Конечно, нет ничего глупее, чем без нужды опускаться до уровня тех, над кем ты господствуешь по праву рождения. Но глупо и взращивать неприязнь среди меров, что находятся от тебя на расстоянии одного удара и многое — слишком многое! — о тебе знают.  
  
Глупость Эланде Индри не по карману. Поэтому, вопреки разрастающейся неприязни, она продолжает пользоваться  _услугами_  Ульвила Гирита, любимого отцовского слуги — любимого не иначе как за своё виртуозное подхалимство. Впрочем, ума у него не отнять, это уж точно: ума и звериного злого чутья, позволяющего повсюду учуять выгоду.  
  
Эланда не сомневается, что когда-нибудь Гирит захочет продать и её, но пока что польза от его услуг перевешивает возможные риски. Кто же ещё, как не Гирит, сможет так быстро и аккуратно сделать мутсэре Индри выписки из конфиденциальной отцовской корреспонденции?   
  
Вот и сейчас она обменяла у этого перебежчика маленький, но туго набитый мешочек с дрейками на старую и порядком затёртую копию «Архитектуры Первого совета» — или, вернее, на бесценные для мутсэры Индри записки, что были запрятаны между хрустких сухих страниц.  
  
Предосторожности никогда не бывают лишними, особенно когда дело касается заговоров.  
  
Совершив обмен, мутсэра Индри спешила оставить Ульвила Гирита за спиной — заливистой дробью стучали по дорогому паркету её шаги, — но стоило Эланде скрыться за поворотом и преодолеть полпути до нужной ей лестницы, как против воли она замешкалась: новые, не разношенные пока что туфли, украшенные вэйрестским аметистовым бархатом, кажется, натёрли ей ногу.  
  
В богатых больших домах почти невозможно добиться подлинного одиночества, но Эланда, наскоро оглядевшись, не замечает нежеланных свидетелей. Она не теряет времени даром: вздохнув, приподнимает юбки, стряхивает с ноги туфлю — и заклинанием, отточенным до адамантиновой остроты, залечивает свою чуть покрасневшую, грозящую лопнуть кожу на нежной жемчужной пятке.  
  
Тогда-то она и услышала позади сначала масляный, самоуверенный голос Ульвила, а следом – полуотчаянные, полуобречённые женские всхлипы.  
  
Эланда досадливо морщится. В ситуации не было ничего выдающегося: жадный до женского общества Ульвил Гирит постоянно увивается за симпатичными служаночками, но те куда чаще посылают пройдоху  _пешочком да к Красной горе_ , чем соглашаются на его непристойные предложения. Поэтому похотливый алит при любой возможности норовит зажать в уголке какую-нибудь рабыню:  _эти_  не вправе ему отказывать.  
  
Подобное поведение представляется для Эланды неизъяснимой мерзостью: Ульвил не брезгует ничем, обходя стороной разве что зверомерок — до чего же гадостная повадка! Но пока этот тип не утратил свою полезность, она не собиралась мешать его маленьким шалостям… как, впрочем, не собиралась Эланда и становиться их невольным свидетелем.  
  
Ножкой скользнув в туфлю и оправив юбки, она уже готова оставить Ульвила и его отвратительную возню далеко за спиной, когда в привычный расклад неожиданно вмешивается новый участник. Слов Эланда не различила, но недовольный пронзительный голос, раздавшийся из-за угла, она узнаёт в то же мгновенье... пусть даже ей не особенно часто приходится его слушать.  
  
Этот голос мог принадлежать только одному меру — её малолетнему сыну.  
  
Эланда не в силах сдержать раскалённого, тёмно-лилового любопытства: что делает в этом крыле Кериан Индри? Зачем он задумал влезть между Ульвилом и его девкой? И вместо того, чтобы разумно и осмотрительно удалиться, дочь рода Релви мягким, крадущимся шагом идёт обратно, страстно желая дознаться до истины.  
  
– Отпусти её, – слышит Эланда негромкий голос своего сына, – она же... не хочет. Отпусти её!  
  
– А что будет, если я тебя не послушаю?  
  
Вопрос, казалось, ставит в тупик и невидимую Эланде девку, которая перестала всхлипывать, и Кериана, не сумевшего слёту выдать ответ.  
  
– Ты пожалеешь, – наконец нашёлся мальчишка, – потеряешь место...  
  
– Да неужели? – неверяще перебил-переспросил его Ульвил и, не дожидаясь ответных слов, расхохотался.  
  
Эланда стоит за поворотом, скрытая от взоров спорящих меров — ближе подходить не стала. Но, даже не видя происходящего, она прекрасно поняла, что же случилось дальше: судя по звукам возни, проклятьям и беглому эху шагов, девка, воспользовавшись тем, что Ульвил отвлёкся, вывернулась и убежала.  
  
– Ну что, ты доволен? Теперь другую придётся ловить, раз из-за тебя, малец, я упустил эту.  
  
– Оставь их в покое! – шипит Кериан, и Эланде стало даже немного не по себе от ядовитой злобы, которой пропитан тонкий мальчишеский голос. Но Ульвил снова хохочет в ответ и, отсмеявшись, переспрашивает с издёвкой:  
  
– И что ты мне сделаешь, а, малец? У тебя в этом доме куда меньше власти, чем у меня, – заявляет он самоуверенно. – Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что твой дед тебя не послушает, чего бы ты ему про меня ни наговорил… как и все остальные. Мой тебе совет: не разбрасывайся угрозами, которых не можешь выполнить. Иначе рискуешь напрочь спалить себе задницу.  
  
Тогда-то Эланда и понимает, что ей пора уходить — иначе последствия могут сделаться слишком непредсказуемыми. До самого горизонта её затопила глухая, лихая злость, выхода для которой нынче не находилось. Кериан? Эланда злится на то, что сын, делящий с ней родовое имя, кажется таким слабым и неуверенно-жалким, словно бы и не течёт в его жилах чистая, благородная индорильская кровь, словно бы он – самозванец, занявший не своё место… Ульвил Гирит? О, Эланде как никогда хочется его уничтожить: какие бы сложные чувства она ни испытывала к сыну, а он был  _её_  сыном, и оскорбления, нанесённые мальчику, распространялись и на неё саму.  
  
Сколько бы остро-нелестной правды ни содержалось в словах доверенного отцовского слуги, а он всё же был –  _слугой_ , тогда как его «собеседник» по праву рождения принадлежит к  _господам_. Наглая непокорность, что Ульвил Гирит проявил перед десятилетним Керианом Индри, равняется неподчинению всему незыблемому порядку, на котором воздвигнуто величие Морровинда. Подобное ни в коем случае нельзя спускать наглецу с рук… но слишком сильно Эланда повязана с Ульвилом, слишком во многом зависит от его соучастия — и от его молчания. В открытую ссориться с ним и рисковать, что он раньше времени сумеет спугнуть отца или других домашних, было ни в коем случае недопустимо, ибо могло бы поставить жирный чернильный крест на всех головокружительных планах мести, что терпеливо взращивала Эланда Индри.  
  
Предосторожности никогда не бывают лишними, особенно когда дело касается заговоров. Поэтому Эланда, зная, что не найдёт в себе сил сдержаться, снова спешит скрыться — заливистой дробью стучат по дорогому паркету её шаги, — однако всё-таки слышит у себя за спиной последние отзвуки этого странного разговора.  
  
– Спасибо, сэра, – говорит её сын. – Я запомню.  
  
Тогда Эланда не придала значения этим словам и вовсе не ожидала, что они ещё вернутся к ней, и вернутся не раз. У неё было множество спешных и неотложных дел, которыми стоило бы заняться в поместье… и всё же мутсэра Индри лениво подумывала о том, как бы убрать — бескровно и безболезненно — забывшего своё место Ульвила Гирита.  
  
Эланда вовсе не ожидала, что эта проблема решится практически без её участия, и решится буквально за пару дней: Кериан, вопреки своему обыкновению, всё же сумел приятно её удивить.  
  
Всё начинается незаметно, почти невинно: сначала серджо советник Релви посетовал, что не может найти любимый нож для бумаг. Эланда не придала значения этим словам, но на следующий день обыденная история с пропажей получила весьма неожиданное продолжение.  
  
– А разве в обязанности Ульвила входит чистка столового серебра? – невинно спросил во время семейного ужина сэра Индри.  
  
Эланда не сразу постигла суть этой схемы, но после она едва удержалась от аплодисментов: Кериан, ловко орудуя маленькой ложью, косвенно обвинил обидчика в воровстве. Мальчишка рассказал, что якобы видел Ульвила с пресловутым столовым серебром в руках и в карманах, и тот отделался от вопросов одними неубедительными отговорками. А серждо советник Релви, и без того всегда подозрительно-недоверчивый, после такого не мог не вызвать к себе любимого слугу и не отдать между делом приказ внимательно перетряхнуть его вещи.  
  
Среди пожитков Ульвила Гирита отыскались не только ложки и вилки, но также брошь с аметистами и сапфирами, принадлежащая леди Манаре, несколько золочёных шпилек леди Эланды и инкрустированный перламутром нож для бумаг, потерянный лордом Давеном. Виданная ли наглость?.. Впрочем, батюшка к бывшему любимцу отнёсся с несвойственной ему милостью: не стал сдавать страже, а только прогнал взашей. Не иначе как в моровых пустошах сдохло нынче что-то на редкость крупное, раз серждо советник повёл себя столь великодушно — или он просто не смог уложить в голове такое предательство? или же постыдился выносить этот позор на суд посторонних? Так или иначе, но Ульвил Гирит отделался потерей места, двумя месячными жалованиями и не полученными рекомендациями… а фактически – утратил всякую возможность снова устроиться в хорошем доме.  
  
Эланде хочется всласть расхохотаться, однако она пусть и с трудом, но сдерживается; игривый, искристый смех, не имея выхода, плещется на поверхности её дивных багряных глаз. Мутсэра Индри не знает подробностей, но у неё нет никаких сомнений: неугодного слугу подставил не кто иной, как её дорогое чадо. Ульвил был беспринципным жуликом, но не вором: красть побрякушки – слишком опасно и мелко в сравнении с теми делами, что он проворачивал на пару с Эландой. Но Кериан каким-то неизведанным способом умудрился подкинуть обидчику неопровержимые в глазах нанимателя улики, а после – соврать, соврать убедительно, мягко, с наигранным простодушием...  
  
Самообладание отказывает мальчишке только тогда, когда свершившееся делается необратимым. Серджо советник Релви, верный своим привычкам, устраивает из увольнения Ульвила целое представление, собрав подле себя практически всех домашних. Эланда же, боясь, что подельник выкинет что-нибудь неосмотрительное, но не имея возможности переговорить с ним наедине, немо, одним только взглядом убеждает его молчать — о главном — и сохранять спокойствие. Это не так уж и сложно, ибо глаза у Эланды воистину великолепные: лучистые, тёмно-багряные, большие и выразительные.  
  
Способные врать куда как искусней, чем даже её золочёный язык.  
  
Эланда без слов убеждает Ульвила Гирита молчать, а следом, поддавшись сумрачному порыву, она переводит взгляд на своего сына, и вид его впервые за долгое, неизмеримо долгое время наполняет сердце Эланды теплом и приязнью. Для десятилетнего мальчика Кериан Индри прекрасно владеет собой, но в час легкокрылого, сладостного триумфа глаза выдают его — глаза, горящие яростно-мстительным ликованием. Ох, и какие это глаза! Воистину великолепные: лучистые, тёмно-багряные, большие и выразительные...  
  
Это её, Эланды, глаза — и её огонь. И разве не удивительно? Впервые за долгое, неизмеримо долгое время — возможно, вообще впервые — Эланда узнаёт в своём сыне  _себя_ , и отблеск этого неожиданного открытия расчерчивает весь мир, словно молния на полуночном предгрозовом небе.  
  
Именно так, наверное, выглядит пресловутая материнская гордость. Эланда не может не любоваться сыном, и зрелище это будит в её душе что-то сродни… восторгу?  
  
Эланда не может не любоваться грозным багрянцем сыновьих глаз, чей свет преображает всё его некрасивое худое лицо — и тем, как одними губами, беззвучно он проговаривает, схлестнувшись взглядом с Ульвилом Гиритом:  
  
– Я запомнил.  
  
Мутсэра Индри верит: да, сын действительно выучил этот урок и никогда не станет разбрасываться угрозами, которые ему не под силу будет исполнить. Такая воля достойна её уважения.  
  
После, когда отцовское представление наконец завершается, и зрителям дозволено разойтись, Эланда подходит к Кериану — странно растерянному, словно бы и ему самому не верится, что всё получилось настолько удачно — и с осторожной, опасливой от непривычки лаской гладит его по хитроумной головке и рыжим, туго стянутым в хвост волосам.  
  
– Ты молодец. Отличная работа, – негромко произносит мутсэра Индри, с улыбкой встречаясь с сыном глазами.  
  
Эланда невольно вздрагивает: в ответной улыбке Кериана куда больше настороженности, чем радости, но вздрагивает она не поэтому. Быть может, глаза и достались мальчишке от матери, но эту улыбку — лучик улыбки, что проступает, мягко и мимолётно, на тонких бледных губах, — он унаследовал от Танвала.  
  
Вдовствующая мутсэра Индри невольно вздрагивает, когда отнимает от сына руку, но мальчик, кажется, этого не замечает. Горечь цветёт у Эланды на языке; пальцы её мягко и мимолётно касаются гранатового кольца, с которым она никогда не расстаётся.  
  
Горечь цветёт у Эланды на языке, а сердце полнится ядом.  
  
Ещё тогда она должна была бы понять, что это хрупкое, сотканное из льдов и туманов сродство – всего лишь краткоживущий морок. И стоит ли удивляться? Верно, Эланде и правда в тягость была её материнская неудача, что она так поспешно возвеличила сына.  
  
Кериан, не изменяя всегдашней своей привычке, снова её разочаровал.  
  
Всё начинается незаметно, почти лениво: Эланда уезжает в столицу, чтобы вдали от вездесущих, как гнус в дешаанское лето, домашних встретиться с Ульвилом Гиритом и заодно сделать немало других неотложных дел. В Морнхолде у сэры Индри имеется особнячок в престижном районе, собственная алхимическая лаборатория, а также немало прекрасно разведанных местечек, где ценящим свою анонимность гостям можно не опасаться огласки. В одном из таких уголков она назначает встречу бывшему своему подельнику и убеждает его не беспокоиться понапрасну: любезная сэра Индри берётся уладить все неурядицы.  
  
Ульвил ей верит, и стоит ли этому удивляться? В конце концов, нет ничего проще, чем обмануть несчастного мера, который и сам был бы не прочь обмануться — мера, которому в радость опутать себя упоительно-сладкими заблуждениями. Расставаться с прежней довольной и сытой жизнью он явственно не желает и потому жадно цепляется за эту зыбкую, призрачную надежду.  
  
Что же, любезная сэра Индри Ульвила Гирита обнадёжила и даже приподнесла ему в дар отменную бутылку киродиильского бренди, покупая себе молчание.  
  
Те, кто не практикуют алхимию, обычно не осознают, что сильнодействующий яд можно сварить из обычных, легкодоступных ингредиентов. После такого открытия трудно не подцепить паранойю, и Эланда всегда носит при себе пузырьки с самыми ходовыми противоядиями и периодически варит и пьёт зелья сопротивления ядам.  
  
Как она выяснит через два дня, Ульвил Гирит такие предосторожности не разделял — и уже точно не разболтает ничего лишнего.  
  
Эланда возвращается в поместье Релви с лёгкой душой и лёгкими помыслами. Она благодарна своему сыну, ведь из-за его неожиданного вмешательства она сумела убрать опасного для её замыслов Ульвила в идеальное для себя время:  
  
До того, как он додумался её шантажировать. После того, как риски от их сотрудничества постепенно начали перевешивать возможную выгоду. Именно в тот момент, когда его можно было быстро и безболезненно вывести из игры.  
  
Эланда возвращается в поместье Релви к вечеру, но следующим же днём Кериан вдребезги разбивает и превосходное настроение матери, и её к себе уважение. Всё происходит быстро, отчаянно-резко: встревоженная Ллатиса приходит к Эланде и заявляет, что госпоже лучше следовать прямо за ней и поскорее «всё» увидать своими глазами. Видя, насколько взволнована её преданная подельница, мутсэра Индри берёт под уздцы норовистое любопытство и соглашается на эту странную просьбу. И что же? Ллатиса ведёт её прочь из господского дома — к одной из бессчётных безликих построек, что отведены под различные хозяйственные нужды.  
  
В этой части поместья Эланда обычно никогда не бывает, и, чтобы справиться с нахлынувшей брезгливостью, ей приходится прикрывать чуткий нос надушенным носовым платком; даже её любопытство чуть присмирело под натиском окружающей низости. Ллатиса ведёт сэру Индри всё дальше, пока не доходит до маленькой угловой комнаты… хотя разделенье на комнаты становится очень условным, когда вместо стен так часто обходятся ширмами, а вместо дверей – занавесками из разноцветных бусин.  
  
Ллатиса приводит хозяйку к маленькой угловой комнате и тихо, опасливо раздвигает рукой водопад из цветного стекла, что отделяет Эланду от долгожданной разгадки. В первую россыпь мгновений мутсэра Индри не замечает ничего особенно выдающегося: три рабыни с тяжёлыми ножными браслетами; одна из них (кажется, данмерка) спит в совершенно чудовищной позе — полусидя и голову уронив на перекрещённые руки, — а две другие…  
  
А две другие вьются вокруг ребёнка Эланды: чёрная, словно дёготь, редгардка плетёт из его волос какие-то уродливые косицы, а блеклая, как яичная скорлупа, недка — нордка, наверное? — болтает с ним на своём резком дикарском языке.  
  
«Нет, – понимает Эланда, – не просто болтает. Разучивает какое-то… стихотворение?»  
  
Она стоит у дверей, никем пока не замеченная, — незваная гостья в собственном доме! — а мутный, тяжёлый гнев медленно поднимается со дна её истомлённой души. Мутсэра Индри не знает подробностей, но у неё нет никаких сомнений в том, что означает увиденное ей зрелище.  
  
Напрасно она так поспешно возвеличила сына, напрасно поверила, что из него ещё может выйти что-то толковое. И как только Эланда умудрилась узнать себя в этом создании, что упивается нынче своей бестолковой доверчивостью? В мере, радующемся, что его используют?  
  
Эланда срывается с места, врывается внутрь и вырывает сына из цепких редгардских пальцев. Все вокруг слишком поражены, чтобы ей помешать; Кериан – безволен и мягок, точно тряпичная кукла. Эланда пихает его в сторону подоспевшей следом Ллатисе и полупросит, полурычит ей через плечо:  
  
– В мои покои его! А здесь я сама разберусь.  
  
Как и всегда исполнительная, Ллатиса уходит, ведя за собой мальчишку, не способного даже на вялое сопротивление; рабыня-данмерка, пробудившись от шума, дёргается назад и с размаху впечатывается головой в стену.  
  
Мутсэра Индри остаётся наедине с тремя бессловесными суками, что тут же вскочили на ноги и с мнимой стыдливостью потупили глаза. Ярость, холодная ярость змеёй обвивает Эланде шею при виде их представления.  
  
– Напрасно вы думали, что сможете безнаказанно пользоваться его глупостью, – шипит она. – Однако я буду милостива и пока ограничусь предупреждением. Что ж, пожинайте плоды успеха, которого вам уже удалось добиться. Но если я снова кого-то из вас увижу подле этого ребёнка… или узнаю, что вы тянули к нему свои жадные лапы… в этом случае  _каждая_  из вас получит две сотни ударов плетью, а  _мясо_ , выжившее после подобной ласки, отправится догнивать остаток существования на рудники. Я понятно выразилась?  
  
– Да, госпожа, – с грубым гортанным акцентом откликается данмерка. – Мы всё поняли.  
  
Эланда не чувствует торжества: нет ничего достойного гордости в том, чтобы призвать к порядку мыслящие орудия. Эланда злится, но злится она на себя — злится на то, что так легко обманулась.  
  
Злится на то, что не сумела ещё выдавить из души своей жалкие слабости, что порождаются ложной надеждой.  
  
А инструменты? На инструменты грешно расходовать свою ярость.  
  
Когда Эланда возвращается в дом и снова схлёстывается с сыном, то не сразу находит нужные, правильные слова. Она глядит на него, глядит на его закаменевшее в напряжённо-испуганной гримасе лицо, глядит на влажно-растерянные глаза и недоумевает: как, как она сумела углядеть в этом мере сходство с собой? Или даже с Танвалом? Как приняла податливость за железную волю? Как она могла так обмануться?  
  
Ллатиса стоит в дверях безмолвным привратником; Кериан тоже молчит — глядит исподлобья, как раненый скальный наездник. Эланда же – рушит хрупкую тишину и хлещет сына наотмашь словесной плетью.  
  
– Как же ты можешь быть таким идиотом? – спрашивает она. – Как можешь так глупо, неосмотрительно подставляться? Ты думаешь,  _эти_  танцуют подле тебя из приязни? Приязни к  _тебе_? – Эланда не выдерживает — прерывается, чтобы не подавится яростным, резким смехом; Кериан, хлопающий блеклыми рыжими ресницами, с каждым ударом сердца будит в душе своей матери больше злости. Отсмеявшись, она продолжает, негромко и вкрадчиво оплетая его словами: – Какое головокружительное простодушие, Кериан Индри… хотя ожидать от тебя другого было бы с моей стороны по-настоящему глупо. Нет, маленький дурачок, они прикормили тебя исключительно потому, что надеялись воспользоваться твоим статусом. И до определённой степени им это удалось, разве не так? Разве не так, сэра? В конце концов, ты же помог им убрать бедолагу Ульвила — упиваясь, небось, ощущением собственной значимости… упиваясь насквозь фальшивыми, лживыми благодарностями этих девиц! Танцуя под их дудку, словно дрессированный гуар!  
  
Кериан, не выдерживая тяжести её слов, ещё ниже опускает голову, и эти нелепые редгардские косицы, похожие на жирных рыжих червей, рассыпаются у него по плечам.  
  
– Ллатиса, будь добра, помоги привести в порядок кошмар, что творится у него на голове, – поморщившись, просит мутсэра Индри, и её доверенная служанка послушно оставляет свой пост. Хозяйка же, немного переведя дух, с новым жаром продолжает отчитывать сына:  
  
– Неужели ты не понимаешь, как позоришь себя и свою семью, Кериан Индри? Позоришь не только низкими, недостойными связями, но также чудовищным простодушием... и доверчивостью, какие пристало найти у домашнего скота, а не у мера благородных кровей? Впрочем, я не должна удивляться подобной глупости от такого, как ты, Кериан Индри, – с фальшивой, ласковой снисходительностью заявляет Эланда, поддаваясь тёмному, злому вдохновению. – О, ты воистину достойный сын своего отца! Хотя, кажется, даже ему было бы не превзойти твоих подвигов. Танвал Индри всего лишь сбегал от любой ответственности, тогда как ты так и норовишь надеть на себя ошейник.  
  
Возможно, в своих речах Эланда немного несправедлива к покойному мужу: в конце концов, в их супружестве было вдосталь светлого, чистого, сладкого… Но Танвал предпочёл бросить жену, чтобы сгинуть на Вварденфелле, и она не обязана хранить верность его призраку. Что же касается их сына, то он по-прежнему молчит, тогда как Ллатиса – отчаянно бьётся с убожеством на его голове, которое всё никак не расплетается.  
  
– У тебя же есть с собой ножницы? – обращается к ней Эланда. – Не мучайся, просто всё состриги. Особой беды не будет.  
  
При этих словах Кериан оживляется, дёргает головой и впивается в мать каким-то пустым, диковатым взглядом; Ллатиса же с плохо скрываемой радостью достаёт из кармана передника ножницы с костяными ручками.  
  
– Лучше сиди уж смирно, – советует Эланда сыну, – а то иначе рискуешь расстаться ещё и с ушами. И впредь постарайся быть поумнее, чтобы семье не пришлось за тебя краснеть.  
  
Щёлкают ножницы, рыжими жухлыми листьями падают на пол состриженные патлы, а Кериан, замерший, как гранитное изваяние, проговаривает бесстрастно:  
  
– Спасибо, мутсэра. Я запомню.  
  
И даже сейчас — одной-единственной фразой! — он умудряется отобрать у Эланды всю радость: триумф отгорает вмиг, и остаётся одно только разочарование.  
  
«Достойный сын своего отца, – признаёт Эланда, невольно касаясь пальцами серебра и гранатов, застывших в кольце — первого из нарушенных Танвалом обещаний. – Чего же ещё я могла от него ожидать?»  
  
Впредь она и сама постарается быть поумнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пятиминутка перекрёстных ссылок:
> 
> 1) [Мини](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4659266) о Симмахе и Барензии;
> 
> 2) [Драббл](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5507407/14172099#part_content) о дамах, с которыми в этой главе конфликтовала Эланда.
> 
> Свея учит Кериана песне "I Månens Favn": [исполнение](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EX02GI5ECmA); [слова](http://www.metrolyrics.com/i-manens-favn-lyrics-kari-rueslatten.html).


	11. XI

Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что её сын отравляет всё, к чему прикасается. Конечно, за одиннадцать лет своей бестолковой, никчёмной жизни он научился вести себя так, как пристало отпрыску благородного семейства, и приноровился вовремя произносить правильные слова. Но Эланду не обмануть этой дешёвой, насквозь фальшивой игрой. Она замечает всё, каждый злобный, завистливый взгляд, на которые щедр Кериан Индри, — и насквозь видит его гнилое нутро.  
  
Ему от неё не спрятаться ни за ложью, ни за молчанием.  
  
Когда-то неизмеримо давно — наверное, в предыдущей кальпе... — Эланда ещё в силах была удивляться: как у них с Танвалом могло получиться такое дитя? Некрасивый, неумный и неуклюжий, но в то же время – пронырливый, хитрый и злой, словно мелкий и пакостный даэдрот наподобие скампа. Конечно, Эланда всегда беспрекословно исполняла всё, что было необходимо — всё, что требовалось от высокородной матери сообразно статусу. Она регулярно справлялась о здоровье и благополучии сына, и следила за тем, чтобы он ни в чём не нуждался, и обеспечивала ему отменное образование. Но полюбить своего отпрыска Эланда так и не сумела. И стоит ли этому удивляться?  
  
Когда-то Эланда даже представить себе не могла, что ей суждено так рано стать матерью. Будущее казалось юной дочери рода Релви ясной и предсказуемой вещью — прямой дорогой к вершинам Морровинда. Но этот ребёнок, нежданный и нежеланный ребёнок, обманом пролез в её жизнь, безжалостно опрокинув всё на своём пути и надвое расколов судьбу своей матери.   
  
Украл у неё крылья.  
  
Украл у неё счастье.  
  
Когда Эланда только узнала о том, чем увенчалась её необдуманная интрижка, то плод, растущий в утробе, она с бессильной, глухой и тоскливой яростью – ненавидела. Если бы было возможно без рисков и боли вытравить прижитого с Танвалом Индри ублюдка, она бы сделала это, не разменяв ни единого мига на сожаления или сомнения. Но слишком опасными были сюжеты, что юная госпожа Релви прокручивала у себя в голове: отрава, падение с лестницы, острая спица…  
  
Слишком опасными и оттого – неприемлемыми: сдаваться и умирать Эланда не собиралась.  
  
Родители отказались помочь ей спрятать беременность, решив откупиться от неудач, постигших семью, счастьем и благополучием дочери — решив принести её в жертву беззубой благопристойности! Эланда ни на мгновение не забывала об их предательстве и уже очень скоро выставит матери и отцу обстоятельный счёт, изрядно распухший от набежавших за годы процентов.  
  
Долгие, неизмеримо долгие годы ненависть придавала ей стойкости.   
  
Впрочем, даже переживая не лучшие времена, дочь благороднейшего, достойнейшего из всех Великих домов Морровинда не опускала руки. Она отказывалась сдаваться с той же адамантиновой твёрдостью, с какой её предки отказывались сдаваться и после Перемирия, и на своей непреклонности медленно возводила фундамент будущего величия.  
  
Даже из своего на первый взгляд бесперспективного супруга — и из его несвоевременно-бестолковой кончины — Эланда извлекла максимальную выгоду. Танвал был неглуп, послушен и исполнителен, и направлять его в нужную сторону оказалось несложно. Молодое семейство довольно успешно обживалось в Морнхолде: первое время Эланде приходилось несладко, но вскоре пришли и деньги, и репутация, и крайне полезные связи. Танвал был хорошим союзником, да и близость с ним была для Эланды вовсе не неприятна…  
  
Танвал был хорошим союзником — вплоть до того момента, как решил её бросить.  
  
Даже сейчас, когда минуло уже шесть лет с похорон мужа, Эланда до сих пор не уверена,  _что именно_  она потеряла. Когда-то «новорождённая» леди Индри верила свято, что Танвал вырвал её из круговерти обмана и мнимой значимости, из ослепляюще-душных, глухих иллюзий. То, что их связывало, казалось Эланде чуть ли не единственным чистым и светлым чувством за всю её жизнь… но что, если и это было не более чем очередной из бесчисленных ложно блестящих иллюзий? Что, если Эланда заставила себя в это поверить — ибо иначе жизнь её вмиг становилась тусклой и беспросветной? Что, если любви, настоящей живой любви, способной даровать смертному меру защиту от горизонта, и не было никогда между ней и Танвалом Индри?  
  
Эланда до сих пор не уверена, что именно она потеряла, когда её муж сгинул на Вварденфелле. Возможно, что его смерть развеяла морок, освободила мутсэру Индри от очередной иллюзии, что заволокла ей взор — и вместо любви их с Тавалом связывали лишь обязательства, удобство и похоть...  
  
Или, быть может, Эланда обманывала себя все те четыре летяще-стремительных — необозримо-долгих, как целая кальпа — года, что они с Танвалом были вместе?  
  
Или она действительно навсегда потеряла того единственного на свете мера, который её принимал и любил — по-настоящему и до самого дна души?   
  
Пожалуй, Эланда до сих пор не уверена, какой из этих исходов был бы страшнее. Поэтому она не пытается вырвать у мира кровоточащие правдой ответы: зачем эта битва, когда и без того известно, что разорвало в клочья счастье Эланды Индри? Когда известно, что перетёрло в пыль её сердце и перемешало его с серо-бесцветным пеплом? Известно, что же на самом деле повинно в том, что она потеряла Танвала — или, вернее, «кто же повинен»?  
  
Потому что это был Кериан — их сын.  
  
Плод, проросший из злополучного семени Танвала, когда-то связал воедино судьбы супругов Индри, к добру или к худу. Но Эланда была счастлива — или верила, что была счастлива, — пока их маленький жадный ребёнок не вырос в итоге в большую, не охватимую глазом проблему. Вздорный и неуклюжий, Кериан Индри с размаху влетел в хрупкое счастье своих родителей и расколол его на неисчислимое множество мелких, пронзительно-острых осколков. Если бы не он, Танвал бы не отправился в это пустое Паломничество и не пропал бы бесследно на Вварденфелле!  
  
Если бы не он, Танвал бы никогда не сделался частью мира Эланды Релви. Когда-то, поддавшись своей по-мефаловски чернорукой страсти, она захотела на время заполучить этого мера — мужчину с голосом, что искрился тёмным рубиновым блеском, и с ловкими, лёгкими, ласковыми и сильными пальцами — и добилась своего. Юная госпожа Релви привычна была получать всё, что захочет, и Танвал оказался не в силах противиться её власти…   
  
Какую песню он пел ей тогда? За годы супружества Танвал исполнил ей множество песен, но эта, первая, накрепко отпечаталась у Эланды в сердце — песня о госпоже, что подчинила воина своей воле:  
  


_...Ввела меня в волшебный грот_   
_И стала плакать и стенать._   
_И было дикие глаза_   
_Так странно целовать._   
  
_И убаюкала меня,_   
_И на холодной крутизне_   
_Я все забыл в глубоком сне,_   
_В последнем сне...*_

  
  
Эланда помнит слова, но голос… голос тягучий и тёмный, словно каштановый мёд, стирается даже из цепкой и жадной памяти. Стирается, заметается пеплом прошедших дней и созвездие родинок, что рассыпалось подле ключиц, и тонкая, еле заметная нить шрама на левой ладони — немое напоминание о той ночи, когда в угоду обычаю Танвал оставил на простыни яркий кровавый след, лгущий о свежеутраченном девстве юной супруги.  
  
Стирается даже багряная полоса, прочерченная любимым кольцом, когда Эланда в кровь рассекла супругу левую щёку — глухое напоминание о последней, прощальной ссоре. И только это кольцо, сплетённое из серебра и гранатов, — кольцо, которое прыгает с пальца на палец, стоит мутсэре Индри о чём-то задуматься, — слепо, но острозубо напоминает ей: к прошлому нет возврата.  
  
К добру или худу, а Индорил Эланда движется дальше: цепляться за отгоревшее ей не с руки. Сын? Она не знает, как с ним себя вести и что с ним вообще можно было бы сделать. Кериан – бесполезен для большинства её игр и не особо нужен семье и Дому, но и такие меры, бывает, находят себе в этом мире место. Однако отпрыск Эланды не просто ей неудобен — он отравляет всё, к чему прикасается.  
  
Далеко ходить за примерами нет никакой нужды, Эланда находит их повсеместно: где бы ни появлялся Кериан Индри, подле него начинают множиться странности, неприятности и несчастья. Вскоре после того, как они с Ллатисой остригли его патлы, запутанные грязными рабскими пальцами, волос неожиданно лишился и Тедрас. Как это произошло, братец никому так и не признался и только темнил, качая неровно, клочками остриженной головой — точь-в-точь как у племянника.  
  
Но Эланда прекрасно знает, кто виноват в Тедрасовой потере на самом деле: сына она и правда видит насквозь.  
  
Обоих мальчишек после этого выбрили налысо, чтобы новые волосы отрастали ровно и аккуратно, но Эланда всего этого не увидела: её ждала столичная Альмалексия, и задерживаться в поместье не было ни повода, ни желания. А пока дорогие родители не отведали её мести, дочь рода Релви не могла, не покривив душой, назвать это место домом — к чему оставаться там дольше, чем нужно?  
  
Всему своё время.  
  
Многое переменилось с тех пор, как на трон Морровинда взошёл его величество Хлаалу Атин Ллетан, а дети Симмаха и Барензии оказались негласно оттеснены из очереди престолонаследия. Да и сам вопрос о преемственности нынче стоит как никогда остро: у королевской четы нет родных детей, зато  _подходящих_  кузенов – даже с избытком. Однако почтенный монарх не торопится усыновить какого-нибудь пригодного для правления родича или официально назвать своего возможного преемника. Время для Ра’атимов застыло, подобно льду, поскольку леди Равани пока не рассталась с мечтою родить своему супругу наследника... и, как известно Эланде, всерьёз увлеклась экзотическими практиками магии Восстановления — в тщетной надежде всё-таки разбудить свою высохшую утробу.  
  
Пока что усилия королевы для наблюдателей предстают предсказуемо безрезультатными.  
  
Эланда не может немного не презирать отчаянно-бездетных меров, за долгие годы супружества так и не сумевших добиться того, что ей самой удалось с первого раза, случайно и безо всяких на то усилий. С мрачно-торжественным превосходством она глядит на печальные пары вроде Атина и Равани Ллетанов — или, скажем, Танвалова дядюшку Гарина, который за пару сотен лет и двух жён сумел произвести одну-единственную дочку… да и та – сбежала от семьи в Ординаторы. Эланде не нужен её не особенно удачный ребёнок, но один факт того, что за недолгие годы брака она всё же успела подарить покойному мужу наследника, уже возвышает её над множеством данмерок-пустоцветов.  
  
Этот ребёнок — зримое подтверждение фертильности его матери, а среди мерских женщин способность выносить и родить здоровое дитя ценится куда как выше, чем у плодящихся точно квама недов. И Эланда, высокородная, красивая, состоятельная и фертильная Эланда была бы завидной невестой, если бы захотела отбросить свой мнимый траур: местами – даже неприкрыто мнимый, но почти в каждом случае – невероятно полезный. Родители были бы счастливы, если бы дочь выгодно вышла замуж и помогла создать новый альянс. Но сама она пока что не собирается связывать свою судьбу с очередным мужчиной. Да и зачем? Сейчас, когда положение в стране всё ещё неустойчиво, а Атин Ллетан так и не определился с наследником, вкладывать деньги в один караван было бы непростительно глупо. Стоит ли снова лишать себя долгожданной свободы ради сомнительного шанса поближе подобраться к престолу?  
  
Эланда в этом очень сомневается. Она молода, обаятельна и красива, — последнее даже кажется преуменьшением, когда хвалы Жемчужине дома Индорил поёт чуть ли не вся страна, — и ей нет никакой нужды прятаться за очередным Землёй и Законом навязанным ей мужчиной. И без того она утверждает власть свою, власть абсолютную и необоримо-прекрасную, над всеми, кто с ней соприкасается…  
  
Отсутствие ревнивого мужа помогает  _соприкасаться_  с куда как большим количеством подходящих мужчин. Впрочем, Эланда необычайно осторожна в этих вопросах и в большинстве случаев ограничивается лишь многозначительными намёками и разжигающим ложные надежды флиртом.  
  
Истинная власть не нуждается в том, чтобы стелиться под своих подданных.  
  
Эланда – завоеватель, пусть даже ей не дано воевать в звоне клинков и на полях брани. Она не стесняется использовать свои достоинства и таланты в качестве необоримого, смертоноснейшего оружия, и многие, очень многие достославные меры пали к ногам Индорил Эланды. Одним из самых полезных и перспективных трофеев прекрасной мутсэры стал Хлаалу Тален Вандас, монарший племянник, поддерживающий тёплые, доверительные отношения с королём и благопристойно-прохладный нейтралитет – с королевой.  
  
Этот поклонник более чем заслуживает того, чтобы потратить на него немного времени и усилий. Многие прочат мутсэру Вандаса в наследники королевской короны, но в этом мере и без того есть за что зацепиться. Он умён, предприимчив — в лучших традициях своего Дома — и оттого влиятелен не только в силу родственных связей и статуса, но и благодаря своим личным заслугам. Подобного мера очень удобно иметь в союзниках… а, кроме того, как и практически все Ра’атимы, Тален – красив. Прекрасное сложение, правильные черты, обходительные манеры, блистательное происхождение — чего же ещё желать от своего поклонника?  
  
Во всех отношениях превосходнейшая добыча.  
  
Впрочем, Эланда не может не замечать, какие у сэры Вандаса широкие ладони и короткие толстые пальцы — такими руками пристало выращивать рис, а не править страной! Мелочь, что должна быть совсем не заметна на фоне блистательнейших достоинств этого мера, порой смущает Эланде ум, сбивает ей мысли. Видимо, именно из-за этих столь неудачно простецких рук объятия Талена Вандаса никогда не будили в ней жара, который Танвалу Индри по силам было разжечь одним мимолётнейшим прикосновением… но и подобной близости Эланде довольно. В конце концов,  _пламя истинной любви_  или  _сродство душ_  – выдумки глупых грошовых романов, писанных на потеху слабым и легковерным простушкам!  
  
Эланда не такова.  
  
Мутсэра Индри по-прежнему проводит немало времени в семейном поместье: скандал, что она готовит для матушки и любезного дядюшки Ванела, должен вот-вот дозреть до нужного состояния, и ослаблять поводья попросту недопустимо. Впрочем, расстаться с обществом Жемчужины дома Индорил для многих морнхолдцев оказывается непосильной ношей, поэтому семейное гнездо рода Релви нередко привечает весьма интересных гостей. Нынче одним из них сделался серджо Вандас, и домочадцы леди Эланды не поскупились на пышное, громкое и густое радушие.  
  
Какие бы противоречия ни связывали Великие дома Индорил и Хлаалу, а оба они свято чтят законы гостеприимства.  
  
Формально Тален Вандас приехал в поместье Релви лишь для того, чтобы обсудить с серджо советником поставки серебра для монетного двора, что должен был вскоре возобновить работу в Морнхолде — впервые с мятежного девяносто первого года. Однако истина такова, что серджо Вандас намного больше интересуется иным серебром — искрящимся серебром волос несравненной Эланды Индри, и дерзкой высокой грудью Эланды Индри, и предвкушением чувственно-чистой страсти, что проступает в улыбке Эланды Индри, когда она раздаёт свои обещания.  
  
По правде сказать, ничего, кроме таких обещаний, Эланде и Талену не остаётся: слишком много глаз и ушей, чтобы они осмелились на что-то более дерзкое, чем быстрые поцелуи и разделённые украдкой объятия. В последние часы перед отъездом Талена им удалось ненадолго уединиться в библиотеке, и Эланда, из всех родных наделённая самой стойкой любовью к чтению, рассчитывает  _сорвать чуть больше цветов наслаждения_ , пусть даже эта задача легла в не самые подходящие руки — простецкие руки, которыми по-хорошему надо выращивать рис, а не ласкать высокородную госпожу из дома Индорил.  
  
Впрочем, подобные мелочи резко утрачивают значенье, когда эти руки так аккуратно и ловко приподнимают тяжёлые, пышные юбки, а пальцы…  
  
Давно, слишком давно Эланда не ощущала жара чужого тела, а потому без колебаний рвётся помочь Талену с его собственными завязками — тем более что он достаточно опытен, чтобы не оставлять на коже и на одежде не нужных обоим улик.  
  
Однако Эланда не успевает: расцвеченную лишь томными вздохами тишину вдруг прерывает глухой и тяжёлый грохот. Вандас отскакивает и озирается нервно, как загнанный зверь; Эланда сноровисто оправляет юбки и, не размениваясь на лишнюю суету, командует  _соучастнику_ :  
  
– Уходи. Тебя здесь нет и не было.  
  
И серджо Хлаалу спешит подчиниться: спорить с Эландой и бесполезно, и неосмотрительно. Конечно, уже само их свидание было на редкость беспечной и не особенно умной затеей, но благородная горячая кровь временно заглушили у дочери рода Релви глас разума.  
  
Впрочем, Эланда ни капли не сомневается в том, кто именно нынче спугнул её горе-любовника.  
  
Обойдя один из дальних стеллажей, она лицезреет до боли предсказуемую картину: Кериан, чуть ли не ползая на коленях, собирает рассыпанные по полу книги. Эланда ждёт, пока он справится с этой задачей, скрестив на обтянутой аметистовым шёлком груди свои изящные серо-жемчужные руки; сын не мог не заметить её появления, но оба они не подают вида, что признают чужое присутствие, и множат вокруг себя непроглядно-густое и оглушительное молчание.  
  
Книги занимают законные места на полках или отправляются погостить на ближайший стол, и Кериан, встретившись с матерью взглядом, вмиг застывает напротив неё, хлопает блеклыми рыжеватыми ресницами. Эланда же смотрит ему в глаза — глаза, что были б до боли похожи на её собственные, если бы их не затянуло плёнкой зловонного маслянистого страха, — и чувствует поступь пепельногривой злости, которую ей не под силу взять под уздцы. Кериан отравляет всё, к чему прикасается; при виде тупого, бесцветного выражения, которое приняла его некрасивая скальничья физиономия, Эланда чувствует, как со дна её сердца медленно поднимается самое мутное, самое тёмное, самое...  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает она, пытаясь спугнуть некстати нахлынувшие мысли, спрашивает сердито и строго, но, как сама она смеет надеяться, без неуместного жара. А дальше случается странное: по лицу её сына словно бы пробегает рябь, и страх вместе со всеми другими чувствами тут же стекает с него, как вода.  
  
– Я занимался здесь тем, за чем меры обычно приходят в библиотеки, любезная матушка, – говорит он с учтивой бесстрастностью. – Я читал.  
  
Эланда вздрагивает: это преображение, почти сверхъестественно резкое и решительное преображение, немного пугает. Но в глазах её сына действительно больше нет страха — одна только… насмешка?  
  
– Прятался и шпионил тоже из-за того, что читал? – тянет Эланда с улыбчиво-вкрадчивой недоверчивостью.  
  
– Мутсэра, вы были так… увлечены, что я не осмелился уведомить вас о своём присутствии — из страха вам помешать, – не по возрасту велеречиво откликается вздорный мальчишка. – Однако моя неуклюжесть, кажется, нарушила не только мои, но и ваши планы. За это я искренне прошу у вас прощения, мутсэра, – добавляет он, в ложном смиренье склонив перед матерью голову.  
  
Когда Кериан Индри отрывает от пола взгляд и встречается с ней глазами, Эланда окончательно убеждается, что ей не почудилось. Пусть даже лицо её злополучного сына не выдаёт неуместных эмоций, в его глазах действительно проступает насмешливая дерзость — дерзость, которую госпожа Индорил терпеть не намерена.  
  
– О да, – тянет она, за насмешку платя насмешкой, – конечно же, я тебе верю. Всё именно так и было… Но стоит ли удивляться? Стоит ли ожидать от тебя чего-то иного? Горький плод, выросший из дурного семени, достойный сын ничтожного отца, – сами собой струятся из уст Эланды упрёки и обвинения, – таков ты, обречённый одной лишь природой своей портить и отравлять абсолютно всё, что тебя окружает. Да, это ни капли не удивительно! – восклицает она с каким-то сумрачным ликованием. – В конце концов, ты даже зачат был в день призыва Намиры: даэдра, коей угодно соседство всяческих мерзостей, нечистот и уродства. Как кстати — для такого, как ты, моё дорогое чудовище! Ведь даже сейчас ты продолжаешь портить мне жизнь!  
  
Эланда хлещет словами безжалостно, как семихвостой плетью, с каждым ударом распаляясь всё больше и больше, но… тщетно. Ни боли, ни стыда, ни смирения не отпечаталось на лице её собеседника, и с прежней бесстрастностью он произносит негромко:  
  
– В том, что вы раздвинули ноги перед таким ничтожеством, как мой отец, нет моей вины, сэра. В конце концов, я тогда даже не родился.  
  
Тогда-то Эланда и ударила его — в первый раз, — не выдержав подступившей к горлу кипучей злости. Однако и вспышка гнева не принесла ей желанного облегчения: на щеке у Кериана Индри расцвёл отпечаток ладони, но на его губах проступила улыбка.  
  
Да,  _Кериан_  широко и зло улыбался, а тонкогубый рот его, словно старый шрам, надвое разрезал это уродливое лицо. Он улыбался, а глаза его по-прежнему смеялись, смеялись тёмным, лихим, безжалостным смехом, смеялись над матерью и глядели на неё… с презрением?  
  
О, в этот же миг всё помутилось у леди Индри перед глазами, и её мнимо дремавшая ярость выпрямилась во весь свой рост. Кериан? Во что бы то ни стало Эланда должна была стереть эту гримасу с его лица, во что бы то ни стало – вытравить из насмешливых глаз это презрительно-дерзкое выражение!  
  
И Эланда хлестнула его, резко и зло хлестнула его тыльной стороной ладони, но Кериан, слизнув с разбитой губы багряные капельки крови, лишь рассмеялся в ответ, наглая тварь! Что ж, у Эланды не оставалось выбора: она ударила его — снова, и снова, и снова...  
  
Эланда хлестала его по лицу, и с каждым ударом, встречаемым полубезумным смехом, она распалялась всё больше и больше.  
  
Эланда хлестала его по лицу, давно уже сбившись со счёта и за багряной гневною пеленой почти что не видя сына.  
  
Эланда хлестала его по лицу — пока он не перестал смеяться, пока он не вскрикнул вдруг… нет, взвыл! Взвыл и упал на пол, прижимая руки к лицу, и выл, выл, как смертельно раненное животное, а из-под пальцев сочилось...  
  
И только тогда Эланда очнулась: моргнула неверяще, резко отвернула лицо и опустила глаза на гудящие руки. Тогда-то мутсэра Индри, взглянув на свои изящные серо-жемчужине пальцы, увидела, что любимое — и ненавистное! — гранатовое кольцо испачкано было не только брызгами крови, но и...  
  
Эланду замутило, и желчь подступила к горлу: случившееся никак не желало укладываться в её голове. Как? Почему? Что дальше? Эланда сносно знала магию Восстановления, но поняла тотчас, что даже самые искусные чары здесь уже не помогут. Ничего уже не поможет!   
  
Кериан выл, как смертельно раненное животное, и Эланда выбежала из комнаты, говоря себе, что отправилась за целителем — лишь бы не слышать, лишь бы не видеть, лишь бы не чувствовать!..  
  
Так её сын лишился правого глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Джон Китс, "La Belle Dame sans Merci", [перевод](http://top-antropos.com/john-keats-la-belle-dame-sans-merci-vilgelm-levik) Вильгельма Левика.


	12. XII

Эланда знает, — знает так же твёрдо, как и то, что солнце заходит на западе, — что пересекла черту, из-за которой уже не будет возврата. Мутсэра Индри не в силах отрицать очевидного. Всё изменилось, резко и необратимо, в тот самый момент, когда она совершила то, что непозволительно ни для одной матери.  
  
Когда она покалечила своего ребёнка.  
  
Пожалуй, впервые за всю свою — не особенно долгую по меретическим меркам — тридцатилетнюю жизнь Эланда почувствовала настолько одурманивающую растерянность. Какие бы сложные чувства она ни испытывала к сыну, а он был её  _сыном_ , и узы родства и долга, что связывали их друг с другом, у всех наследников пророка Велота считались священными, царственно-нерушимыми. Материнство накладывало на сэру Эланду Индри эбонитовой прочности обязательства: она  _должна_  была следить за здоровьем и благополучием своего ребёнка... однако поставила под угрозу и первое, и второе.  
  
Это было провалом, провалом настолько сокрушительно-грандиозным, что Эланда попросту не могла с ним примириться.  
  
Это сводило её с ума.  
  
Официальная версия — та, в которую позволено было верить тем немногим, кто имел полное право знать всю правду о здоровье Кериана, то есть самой Эланде, её родителям и кене Уврену — была до смешного простой и в меру правдоподобной. Мальчишка, известный среди домашних своей неуклюжестью, просто  _упал_  — упал и, напоровшись на угол стола, непоправимо себя искалечил.  
  
Какая чудовищная трагедия!  
  
Какая трагическая случайность…  
  
Для всего остального мира не изменилось ровным счётом ничего — Эланда хорошо ради этого постаралась. Позволить вестям об увечьи её ребёнка расползтись по стране было недопустимо: это не только поставило бы под удар репутацию рода Релви, но и могло разбудить в посторонних ненужное, вредное любопытство. Несмотря на всю свою ограниченность, даже Кериан понимал, что болтать о событиях в библиотеке не стоило, и Эланда — редкое дело! — была ему искренне благодарна. Сама же она через цепочку посредников заказала сыну отменный телваннийский протез. Утраченной части зрения он возместить, конечно, не мог, но благодаря искусно наложенным чарам этот маленький шарик из алого зачарованного стекла создавал полную иллюзию того, что в правой глазнице у юного сэры Индри – обычный здоровый глаз, неотличимый от левого.  
  
И разве не замечательно, что сохранение чести встало Эланде всего лишь в две с половиной тысячи дрейков? Качественные иллюзии бывают порой воистину незаменимы.  
  
Качественные иллюзии не помогают Эланде справиться с мглистыми мыслями, помрачившими её разум — и с неразумными, немыслимыми доселе порывами. Она не знает, как лучше себя вести, не знает, как к этому относиться. Впервые за долгое, неизмеримо долгое время — возможно, вообще впервые! — Эланду по-настоящему  _тянет_  к своему сыну. Но в этом стремлении нет ничего от беззаветной и светлой любви, которую низкопробные книги и простодушные меры единодушно приписывают всем матерям. Нет, чувства Эланды иные, они беспросветно-темны и пронзительно-льдисты — и тяжелы, словно груда серых камней.  
  
Чувства Эланды тянут её к земле, не позволяя с гордо поднятой головой привечать восходящее на востоке солнце.  
  
Чувства Эланды отчаянно не в ладу с её разумом. Она понимает прекрасно, что ей не стоит искать встречи со своим сыном, и понимает, что каждая из этих встреч не принесёт ей ни радости, ни покоя. Но сэра Индри всё равно продолжает тянуться к нему, с болезненной жадностью наблюдая за ним из теней — и по возможности оставаясь неузнанной и незамеченной...  
  
Зачем? Она и сама этого не понимает.  
  
Эланда привыкла видеть сына насквозь, но нынче за возведённым Керианом фасадом ей не по силам что-либо разглядеть… Так, может быть, в этом всё дело? В привычно безудержном любопытстве, что с самого детства лишало Эланду покоя? Так или иначе, а она, словно какая-нибудь шпионка из второсортной бретонской книжки, следит за мальчишкой и видит то, что явно не предназначено было для чьих-либо глаз, и то, что прежде её совершенно не интересовало.  
  
Эланде известно, что происходит с её злополучным сыном — внешне, напоказ. Кериан Индри отказывается есть куда как чаще, чем соглашается; несколько раз его пробовали кормить насильно, но после решили, что голод в итоге расставит всё по своим местам, и перестали трястись над мальчишкой. Но голод – не расставил, и Кериан, и без того худой и нескладный, стал ещё больше напоминать потрёпанное огородное пугало.  
  
Он почти перестаёт разговаривать, постоянно убегает с занятий, не делает уроки и совершенно не реагирует на наказания, равно сводя с ума и наставников, и прислугу. Прячется он отменно, однако Эланда, ведомая каким-то необъяснимо острым чутьём, куда лучше справляется с поисками своего непутёвого отпрыска, чем её домочадцы.  
  
Однажды она находит Кериана на далеко отстоящем от дома участке земли, что был когда-то отдан мальчишкам под стрельбище. Встретить его в этом месте было не столько предсказуемо, как могло бы показаться ещё пару месяцев назад: с тех пор сэра Индри успел решительно отказаться от упражнений в стрельбе, а сэра Релви, никогда не питавший к лукам особой любви, тут же к нему присоединился.  
  
Тедрас же уговорил любезного батюшку не отсылать в поля утратившего полезность учителя-босмера, а подыскать тому не особенно тяжкую работу в поместье. Эланда, кажется, даже видела того пару раз в господском доме… хотя семейство Релви владело несколькими босмерами, а вглядываться в физиономии рабов мутсэра Индри считала ниже своего достоинства, так что уверенности у неё не было.  
  
Причины такой разительной перемены в пристрастиях сына вначале ускользнули от леди Эланды. Только потом, сложив воедино услышанное от кены Уврена, собранные Ллатисой сплетни и информацию, по крупицам добытую из прочих источников, Эланда наконец поняла, в чём тут дело. Как оказалось, отсутствие одного глаза мешает правильно оценивать расстояния и, соответственно, метко стрелять.  
  
Лишившись прежнего мастерства, Кериан в луке стремительно разочаровался.  
  
Эланде нетрудно понять подобные настроения: она и сама считает, что тратить время на то, что ты обречён делать неидеально, – глупая, бессмысленная затея. Её сын поступил более чем разумно, решив оставить это трусливое оружие в прошлом… но что же он делает здесь, на утратившей прежнюю роль тренировочной площадке — и с луком в бессильно опущенных тощих руках?  
  
Мальчик не замечает её, взглядом уткнувшись в остриженную траву, и его матери доводится видеть странно тревожное и накрепко вгрызшееся ей в память зрелище: Кериан, прежде недвижимо-одревенелый, вдруг вздрагивает всем телом, и ударяет свой лук о землю — в первый раз, — и застывает. Однако и вспышка гнева, кажется, не приносит мальчишке желанного облегчения; отменного качества оружие отзывается на подобное обращение только лишь недовольным скрипучим треском, и Кериан Индри, вновь отмерев, замахивается для очередного удара. Он хлещет несчастным луком о землю — снова, и снова, и снова... — и топчет его ногами, топчет самозабвенно и бессловесно. Дерево стонет от муки и не выдерживает, сдаётся под яростным натиском: непоправимо искалеченный, лук – ломается, чуть ли не разлетаясь в щепы. А Кериан? Кериан садится прямо на траву, нисколько не озаботившись чистотой или внешним видом, и, обхватив худыми руками колени, утыкается в них головой, и… плачет? Да, плачет — горько, навзрыд, как и не плакал с тех пор, как ему минуло пять лет!  
  
Плачет отчаянно, глухо — так же, как плакал, когда убегал от няньки и караулил шляющегося по Вварденфеллу Танвала, прячась где-нибудь подле дверей, а слуги силой оттаскивали его прочь.  
  
Танвал… Что бы сказал он сейчас, оказавшись перед Эландой? Гневался бы? Осуждал бы? Глядя в глаза жены, ужаснулся бы?  
  
Но Танвал бросил её, бросил их обоих — к чему же теперь на него оглядываться? Сгинувший на Вварденфелле супруг медленно, но торжественно-неотвратимо стирается даже из цепкой памяти Индорил Эланды, оставляя после себя лишь терпкое послевкусие бренди, смешанного с пеплом, и горькое эхо полузабытых песен. О чём была та, самая первая? Пусть и с трудом, но Эланда всё-таки вспоминает:  
  


_Из жадных, из разверстых губ_   
_Живая боль кричала мне,_   
_И я проснулся - я лежал_   
_На льдистой крутизне._   
  
_И с той поры мне места нет,_   
_Брожу печален, одинок,_   
_Хотя не слышно больше птиц_   
_И поздний лист поблёк...*_

  
  
Слова покидают её, и мысли бегут её, а в голове остаётся одна лишь звенящая пустота. На какое-то время — секунды? недели? века? — Эланда забывает, где она, и зачем она, и что она делает в этом холодном молчании. Однако Кериан, верный своим привычкам, вмиг нарушает хрупкое равновесие. Его потерявшая бдительность мать – замечена; сын поднимает голову и примораживает её к земле помертвелым пустым взглядом, и с непривычной для себя отстранённостью Эланда отмечает: чары на телваннийском протезе работают преотменно, деньги были уплачены за него не зря!  
  
Не знай она правды, то никогда бы не догадалась, что с этими глазами, так похожими на её собственные, что-то не так.  
  
С глазами лучистыми, тёмно-багряными, большими и выразительными — доставшимися обоим от леди Манары Релви...  
  
Кериан, словно бы среагировав на не изречённое вслух имя любимой бабушки, тотчас срывается с места и убегает, и Эланда не в силах сдержать пузырящийся в горле кипучий смех. О,  _это_  её ребёнок точно унаследовал от своего отца, большого любителя бегать от неприятностей и проблем! Да, Индорил Танвал Индри точно так же, не мешкая, скрылся со сцены, когда в лихую хмельную ночь девятого Второго зерна лишил Эланду невинности. Он ведь и сам признавался потом, что не искал бы с ней встречи, если бы не ребёнок! Жаль, от отцовства Танвалу можно было бы убежать только в смерть… что он потом с успешностью и проделал, безвестно и пусто сгинув на Вварденфелле.  
  
Кериан убегает, и мать провожает его искрящимся в воздухе смехом: как бы змеиное тело судьбы ни извивалось под натиском обстоятельств, а некоторые вещи обречены сохранять прежнее состоянье, и меры, как бы они порой ни убеждали себя в обратном, всё-таки не меняются.  
  
Кериан убегает, и Эланда смеётся, смеётся самозабвенно и страстно, поддавшись своей спасительной тёмной весёлости и напрочь забыв о щупальцах жадной немой тоски, обвившихся вокруг сердца.  
  
Эланда смеётся, и мир, расцвеченный этим бескомпромиссным смехом, впервые за долгое, бесконечно долгое время кажется правильным и понятным...  
  
А через несколько дней её сын падает с лестницы, ломая плечо, ключицу и ещё много других костей, запомнить которые Эланда не удосужилась, — чудом не свернув себе шею! Ему повезло, что неподалёку тогда оказался Тедрас, сразу нашедший его и вовремя приведший помощь, иначе последствия могли бы оказаться куда как более серьёзными, чем постельный режим, приправленный галлонами целительных зелий и мощными чарами Восстановления.  
  
Это событие не особенно изменило привычную жизнь в поместье Релви и, насколько Эланда могла судить, не вызвало кривотолков и пересудов — уже хорошо! Мутсэра Индри в равных пропорциях вкусила тревоги и злости: мальчишка, известный среди домашних своей неуклюжестью, кажется, превзошёл сам себя, когда разучился правильно оценивать расстояния. Ему следовало бы приохотиться к большей осторожности, если он хочет дожить до совершеннолетия, и Эланда надеется, что боль станет ему лучшим учителем, чем те нерасторопные меры, которые наставляют их с Тедрасом по поручению Давена Релви. Какие бы сложные чувства мутсэра Индри ни испытывала к сыну, а он был  _её сыном_ , и перед Землёй и Законом она отвечает за его здоровье и благополучие.  
  
Жизнь Кериана Индри, какой бы мелкой и незначительной она ни была, принадлежит не только ему, но и Дому, и узы родства и крови, связывающие сына и мать, сделали Эланду ответственной за сохранение этой жизни. И вдовствующая мутсэра Индри делает всё, что положено ей по статусу, пусть даже мелкому жадному скампу этого явственно недостаточно...  
  
Эланде не довелось наблюдать за тем, как медленно выздоравливает её неудачливый —  _и неудачный_  — отпрыск, ибо дела призвали её в Морнхолд. В столице мутсэра Индри была далека от праздности: ей нужно было докупить кое-какие ингредиенты  _для будущего зелья_ , проследить, чтобы любовные письма от милой матушки благополучно дошли до любезного дядюшки Ванела и через цепочку посредников, надёжно охраняющих её анонимность, заполучить написанное горе-влюблённым в ответ, а также озаботиться множеством прочих срочных и неотложных дел, требовавших её пристального внимания...  
  
Когда Эланда наконец вернулась в поместье Релви, лучшие зелья и заклинания сделали своё дело. Кена Уврен заверил мутсэру Индри, что её сын практически выздоровел… но, кажется, Кериан так до конца и не оправился от пережитого. По словам Ллатисы, мальчишка сделался ещё более мрачным и замкнутым: добровольно он почти никогда не покидает своей комнаты, а когда всё-таки выползает наружу, то, отгораживается от окружающих молчаливым свинцовым бесстрастием.  
  
Недели, проведённые вдали от Кериана, в Морнхолде, не вытравили из сердца Эланды жадного, болезненного любопытства. Её по-прежнему чем-то неумолимо влечёт к своему сыну… правда, увидеть его становится куда как сложнее, когда крысёныш старательно не кажет длинного носа из очередной щели, в которую забивается.   
  
Её неумолимо влечёт к своему сыну, однако Эланда неожиданно обнаруживает, что в этом чудн _о_ м стремлении она нынче не одинока: как-то раз, совершенно случайно оказавшись неподалёку от комнаты Кериана, она встречает там тоскливо подпирающего двери Тедраса.  
  
Детские комнаты никогда не запирались изнутри; в них вообще не было замков, ибо право на тайны и частную жизнь считалось привилегией взрослых меров. Однако Тедрас даже не пытается открыть дверь… свободной, левой рукой, ибо правая у него занята синей глиняной миской, накрытой синей же клетчатой салфеткой.  
  
Тедрас стоит у прохода, свободной, левой рукой упираясь в косяк, и горячо, настойчиво повторяет на разный лад:  
  
– Риан, можно, я войду?  
  
– Риан, впусти меня, а то у меня руки заняты!  
  
– Ри, я тебе с кухни пирожков притащил. Твоих любимых, с мёдом...  
  
– Ри, ну, скажи уже что-нибудь!  
  
– Риан…  
  
Тедрас так увлечён своим безуспешным штурмом, что замершую чуть дальше по коридору сестру даже не замечает; а Кериан, кажется, не замечает усилий дяди. Эланда уже начинает сомневаться, что её сын вообще сейчас в своей комнате, — и с чего Тедрас вбил себе в голову, что племянник там? — когда усилия брата всё же дают плоды.  
  
– Уходи, – глухо звучит из-за двери, – оставь меня в покое, Тедрас Релви.  
  
Тот оживляется вмиг, восприняв недружественный отклик как поощрение, и продолжает свои атаки:  
  
– Ри, ну хватит уже выделываться!  
  
– Риан, давай я зайду уже, а?  
  
– Кериан...  
  
Но больше Тедрас так ничего от него и не добился: из-за незаперто-закрытой двери не доносилось ни звука.  
  
Эланда, занявшая место в первом ряду, добросовестно отогнала нескольких слуг и рабов, показавшихся в коридоре: ей действительно интересно, чем закончится эта осада, и защищать Тедраса от чужого вмешательства кажется  _правильным_. К чести любезного братца стоит сказать, что энергии у него хватило надолго: у Эланды успела затечь нога, прежде чем тот наконец замолчал.  
  
Тедрас молчит, дыша тяжело и часто, словно бы он пешком преодолел весь путь от Телванниса и до островов Саммерсет, и вдруг с размаху швыряет свою драгоценную миску о пол. Разлетаются во все стороны тесто, крошки, синие черепки — по густым рихадским коврам, по дорогому паркету, — а Тедрас тяжко, словно тысячелетний старец, опускается на пол, нисколько не озаботившись чистотой или внешним видом.  
  
«Он сейчас будет рыдать, – понимает Эланда. – У всех на виду и на слуху, сидя под дверью племянника, словно бездомная шавка!»  
  
– Пойдём, – говорит она, выступая на свет. – Пойдём, здесь не время и не место для этого. Пойдём, – повторяет Эланда, схватив Тедраса за плечо и помогая ему встать.  
  
И братец, податливый, точно тряпичная кукла, поднимается на ноги — и поднимает на Эланду влажно-блестящие, горящие от невыплаканных слёз глаза… лучистые, тёмно-багряные, большие и выразительные глаза, доставшиеся обоим от милой матушки.  
  
– Это моя вина, – несвязно произносит Тедрас. – Это я во всём...  
  
– Пойдём, – обрывает его Эланда. – Поговорим у меня, хорошо? Здесь – не стоит.  
  
Она ведёт покорного брата в свои покои и, выловив по дороге случайного хаджитского раба, посылает его убрать учинённый Тедрасом беспорядок. Добравшись наконец до заветной цели, она пропускает братца вперёд и аккуратно запирает за ними обоими дверь. Подумав, Эланда сажает брата на софу, наливает ему немного вина из кувшина и, разрешив ему сделать парочку мелких, нервных глотков, берёт Тедраса за руку.  
  
– Я не смогу помочь тебе, если не знаю всей правды, – говорит она. – Не бойся, ты можешь во всём мне довериться.  
  
– Это всё моя вина, – снова заводит старую песню Тедрас, – то, что Ри… что Кериан… Мы поцапались; из-за чего, я даже не вспомню сейчас. Какая-то чепуха, скамп его знает! Мы вообще стали чаще ругаться с тех пор, как… – он осекается вдруг, словно бы осознав, что сболтнул лишнего, и Эланда понимает: Тедрас знает немалую часть правды о том, что случилось с его племянником — но знай бы он всё, то, наверное, не поспешил бы столь же охотно довериться любезной сестрице… Так или иначе, а юный наследник Релви снова отпивает из своего кубка и кладёт его обратно на столик; зримо собравшись, он медленно и спокойно рассказывает сестре: – Мы стали чаще ругаться в последнее время. Вот, тогда мы снова сцепились, и я обозвал его… – Тедрас вдруг замолкает, явно смутившись от этого не изречённого вслух оскорбления, но Эланда качает головой — не важно, мол, продолжай, — и брат возвращается к своему рассказу: – Ну, он и пихнул меня — несерьёзно, без злобы. А мне хватило ума ответить тем же. Я толкнул его, а он – споткнулся и упал… полетел — с лестницы и спиной назад, потому что мне хватило ума…  
  
И Индорил Тедрас Релви, тринадцатилетний наследник славного древнего рода, всё же не выдержал: всхлипнул — по-детски жалобно, горько, — и тёмно-багряные, выразительные глаза его вновь заблестели от слёз. Эланда, не без труда вытравив из себя томительную неловкость, поступила так, как  _следовало_ : приподняла брата за плечи и принялась успокоительно поглаживать его по спине.   
  
Тедрасу этого оказалось довольно. Он обхватил Эланду руками, словно бы утопающий в погоне за спасением, и, уткнувшись сестре в плечо, зачастил неразборчиво-жарко:  
  
– Я никогда в жизни так не боялся, как… сам чуть не свалился, когда бежал к нему… я думал… И знаешь, Риан соврал же потом! – воскликнул, чуть отстранившись, Тедрас. – А я его и не просил даже — наглости не хватило бы о таком просить! А он всё равно соврал и выгородил меня перед всеми: сказал, что сам споткнулся, сказал мне спасибо за то, что я так быстро нашёл его и привёл к нему помощь… Представляешь? Но теперь Риан совсем со мной не разговаривает, и он… А я ведь даже не могу ему ничем помочь! Это всё моя вина: я же ведь старше, сильнее, я должен был защищать его, оберегать! А вместо этого чуть не убил. Какой же из меня тогда благородный муж? Как же мне теперь…  
  
И Тедрас вновь не выдерживает. Часто-часто трепещут влажные серебряные ресницы, и вздрагивает красиво очерченная нижняя губа — и вот уже юный наследник Релви снова рыдает, уткнувшись сестре в плечо, и повторяет отчаянно: «Это моя вина!»  
  
Как и положено индорилькой аристократке, Эланда красноречива. Она умеет играть со словами, лёгкой рукой переплетая оттенки смыслов, и знает прекрасно, когда нужно красиво говорить, а когда – красиво молчать и красиво слушать. Но нынче в её молчании нет ничего выверенного или расчётливого: мокнет от пролитых братом слёз пурпурный шёлк её платья, а в голове у Эланды хмаристо-топко, словно в аргонианском болоте. Что-то в ней неожиданно отзывается на слова наивного, излишне чувствительного мальчишки, и шелестящий, свистящий шёпот тоски вторит ему неразборчиво, но настойчиво.  
  
Что с тобой, Индорил Эланда? Отчего же ты плачешь? Как странно...  
  
– Не истязай себя, – произносит она с твёрдостью, которой и близко не чувствует. – Ты поступил неразумно, но без злого умысла. Ты не хотел ему навредить, вот что действительно важно! В следующий раз ты будешь осторожнее и умнее, и это самое мудрое, что ты можешь сделать. Всяко мудрее, чем попусту себя грызть. Имей же мужество взглянуть в лицо будущему! – призывает Эланда. – Ты не хотел, и это не твоя вина… – повторяет она, гладя брата по голове и дрожащим плечам, и даже сама начинает верить своим словам.  
  
 _Это не его вина.  
  
Это не её вина._  
  
После этого случая прежняя стойкость медленно, очень медленно, невероятно, чудовищно медленно — но возвращается к дочери дома Индорил. Как ни забавно, но слабость Тедраса Релви наделила Эланду блистательно-неодолимой силой. Она не только сумела без особых стараний завоевать доверие брата — заполучив капитал, что придётся как нельзя кстати для завершающего этапа её чудесного плана, — но и избавилась от болезненной одержимости сыном.  
  
Ничто теперь не держит Эланду в поместье, принуждая растрачивать на чепуху своё драгоценное время и лишая так тяжело завоёванного внутреннего покоя, — ничто, кроме собственных честолюбивых помыслов.  
  
Напрасно серджо советник Релви считал, что устремления и амбиции дочери будут заживо похоронены в не слишком-то выгодном браке с Танвалом Индри, а мутсэра Манара Релви – что её дочь будет сломлена неудачным замужеством. Нет, трудности лишь закалили Эланду и обучили её терпению и решимости. За всё в этой жизни приходится платить, и леди Индри расплачивается, но и родители – заплатят.  
  
Близок, как никогда близок тот день, которого Индорил Эланда ждёт почти дюжину лет — день, когда она выставит матери и отцу обстоятельный счёт, изрядно распухший от набежавших за годы процентов. Протяни руку — и можешь коснуться пьянящей, сладостной мести!  
  
Протяни руку — и сумеешь без жалости ухватить за горло предателей-меров, забывших о том, что такое верность.  
  
Протяни руку — но только не ошибись с моментом!..  
  
Каждые несколько месяцев мягкосердечная матушка отправляется на богомолье в Селфору, чтобы почтить святого Велота и своей лёгкой рукой облагодетельствовать менее обласканных судьбой паломников, поддерживая иллюзию индорильской набожности и щедрости. С этой её очаровательной традицией домашние давно свыклись: иногда мутсэру Манару Релви сопровождают супруг или другие родичи, но чаще всего компанию ей составляют лишь молчаливые слуги.  
  
Прекрасный момент, чтобы встретиться с милым Ванелом, разве не так? По крайне мере сам Ванел Релви свято в этом уверен: фальшивые письма, написанные матушкиным почерком и надушенные матушкиными духами, сделали своё дело.  
  
Мутсэра Манара Релви отправляется на богомолье в Селфору, мутсэра Ванел Релви отправляется на свидание со своей возлюбленной, а серждо Давен Релви отправляется прямиком в расставленную Эландой ловушку. Ну разве не восхитительно? Месть настигает родителей медленно, но неумолимо.  
  
Мутсэра Манара Релви покидает поместье, и её дочь начинает выкладывать на стол свои карты. Взволнованная, она встречается с милым батюшкой и показывает ему грязный, измятый, надорванный черновик письма, что выпал из матушкиной корзины для бумаг и был совершенно случайно найден верной служанкой.  
  
Черновик письма, в котором леди Манара весьма недвусмысленно назначила свидание своему любовнику.  
  
Эланда прекрасно знает отца и знает, как он отреагирует: ей остаётся только направить его в нужное русло, чтобы извлечь максимальную выгоду из создавшейся — из созданной ей же самой! — ситуации. Эланда просит серджо советника не рассказывать никому о её участии в разоблачении матери и уговаривает его устроить на подлых предателей, по-змеиному угнездившихся у него на груди, засаду — благо в письме подробно расписаны время и место. В конце концов, только так милый батюшка сможет воочию убедиться, что не произошло досадного недоразумения, и только так он развеет свои ядовитые подозрения… или же превратит их в каменную уверенность. И разве это не стоит того, чтобы немного задуматься о логистике? Да и любимая дочь обещает помочь отцу всем, что в её скромных силах.  
  
И стоит ли говорить, что ловушка Эланды срабатывает в точности так, как она и рассчитывала? Отец застаёт кузена и жену наедине, и, несмотря на то, что леди Манара  _врала_  убедительно и вдохновенно, реакция Ванела Релви компрометирует обоих чуть ли не больше, чем найденные при нём любовные письма. Какая полезная для Эланды сентиментальность!..  
  
Выйди подобный скандал наружу, он сможет если и не уничтожишь репутацию рода Релви, то как минимум катастрофически ей навредить. Поэтому дело улаживается внутри семьи, как и предписано детям благороднейшего из Великих домов Морровинда.  
  
Сэра Манара отправляется в паломничество в Вивек, дабы поклониться блистательному Богу-Поэту и приобщиться его драгоценной мудрости.  
  
Сэра Ванел отправляется в путешествие по Киродиилу, с целью отвлечься от дешаанской жары и суеты.  
  
Сэра Давен отправляется с дочерью в Морнхолд — переписать и заверить новое завещание, в котором будет оговорено, что в случае смерти советника Релви опекунство над его малолетним сыном получит нежно любимая дочь Индорил Эланда Индри.  
  
За сэрой Ванелом отправляются ассасины из Мораг Тонг.  
  
Все они с лёгкостью угодили в ловушку Эланды — чем же не повод отпраздновать? И сэра Индри охотно празднует и делит с любимым отцом бутылку отменного нибенийского,  _тщательно рассчитав нужную дозу_. Спешить ей уже некуда, так что имеет смысл проявить осторожность: регулярный приём в течение приблизительно полутора лет — с учётом возраста, роста и веса — кажется ей идеальным вариантом.  
  
У Эланды, по-змеиному угнездившейся на груди у отца, будет ещё вдосталь времени и возможностей, чтобы сделать всё чисто, аккуратно — и отвести от себя подозрения, подставив сосланную в Вивек матушку,  _мстящую за погибель любимого Ванела_.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что сильнодействующий, практически необратимый медленный яд можно сварить из таких обычных, легкодоступных ингредиентов? После такого открытия трудно не подцепить паранойю…  
  
Отец, в первый, но не в последний раз помеченный смертью, возвращается в поместье, тогда как его дорогая дочь остаётся в Морнхолде: пить свою месть и петь о своей победе. За те полтора года, что батюшка будет держать матушку в Вивеке, — а Эланда хорошо постарается, чтобы раньше времени он не передумал, — она успеет настроить Тедраса против блудливой Манары Релви. А уж потом у опекунши неопытного подростка-советника будет достаточно времени, чтобы извлечь из нового статуса максимальную выгоду… и деликатно  _избавиться_  от опальной матери.  
  
Эланда утверждает власть свою — власть абсолютную, власть необоримо-прекрасную! — над всеми, кто с ней соприкасается.  
  
Она остаётся в Морнхолде, улаживая дела с паем торговой даггерфолльской компании и двумя доходными домами возле Великого базара… когда в её жизнь и в её богато обставленный особняк неожиданно возвращается Танвал Индри. Конечно же, речь идёт не о безвестно сгинувшем на Вварденфелле муже леди Эланды — просто её вдруг вздумал почтить присутствием серджо советник. Зачем эта встреча? За сдержанно-строгим обедом в компании неприятного старика и кролика в яблочной подливе правды Эланда так и не выяснила. Они лишь обменивались пустыми, совсем ничего не значащими любезностями, и под конец сэра Индри, прочь отослав всех слуг, отбрасывает ошмётки фальшивой любезности.  
  
– Чего вы хотите, серджо? – спрашивает она, изгибая пурпурные губы в обманчиво-мягкой полуулыбке. – Полно, не стоит больше ходить вокруг да около. Век меров долог, но всё же не до такой степени, чтобы жертвовать целые дни зияющей пустоте Забвения.  
  
И серджо советник, зайдя куда дальше решительной свойственницы, — отставив в сторону и бокал, и любезности, — отзывается на её выпад обыденно-безыскусным:  
  
– Отдайте мне мальчика.  
  
Эланда не сразу понимает, что он имеет в виду, до того абсурдным кажется ей полупросьба-полупредложение Танвала Индри. Когда же она наконец укладывает услышанное в уме, то даже не пытается удержать яд, просачивающийся в её мелодичный голос.  
  
– Что же, мутсэра, мой сын для вас – словно мешок пепельного батата, который можно свободно передавать из рук в руки? – со льдистым спокойствием спрашивает Эланда. – Или породистый ездовой гуар, выставленный на торг? Как вам вообще могла прийти в голову эта бесстыдная мысль, серджо? – выговаривает она закаменелому в бессловесности старику. – Как вы не постыдились — с таким предложением! — ко мне обратиться?  
  
Эланда замолкает и даже не пытается удержать пламя, что прорывается в её прекрасные выразительные глаза. Но серджо советник, закалённый безжалостной морровиндской политикой, не поддаётся яростному напору противницы. По-птичьи склонив седовласую голову к левому плечу, он с мягкой, учтивой бесстрастностью изрекает:  
  
– Меньше всего я хотел бы вас оскорбить, мутсэра. Однако в моём предложении нет ничего непристойного. Мы с мальчиком находимся в достаточно тесном родстве, чтобы личность моего воспитанника не вызвала ни у кого пересудов. В конце концов, он носит  _моё_  родовое имя, а по восходящей отцовской линии у него нет никого ближе. И, кроме того… – старик спотыкается, впервые теряя гранитную невозмутимость, но через россыпь мгновений размеренно-ровно, немного растягивая слова, продолжает: – Он вам не нужен, сэра. Он никогда не был вам нужен, иначе вы бы не дали ему такое  _славное имя_ , – с нарочитой бесстрастностью произносит он, морща клювастый нос и поджимая болезненно-тонкие губы. – Он вам не нужен, и, кроме того…  
  
Эланда не слушает дальнейшие его доводы, ибо слова старика неожиданно всколыхнули в ней что-то странное, полузабытое, глубоко погребённое где-то под пеплом и пылью прошедших годов. Она опускает невольно взгляд на любимое — и ненавистное ей — гранатовое кольцо, с которым настолько срослась, что порой забывает о том, что оно серебристо-льдистой змеёй обвилось вокруг её нежно-жемчужного пальца… и вздрагивает.  
  
Эланда опускает взгляд и вспоминает,  _из-за чего_  выбрала сыну подобное имя. Он мог бы стать Давеном — красноречивым свидетельством раболепного, унизительного для отвергнутой дочери почтения, оказываемого серджо советнику Релви. Это был бы тонко рассчитанный, сильный и выгодный ход, проверенный долгой и красочной семейной историей… и это был ход, от которого Индорил Эланда решительно отказалась, когда ярко-алые волны боли и гнева смыли с её души всё напускное и обнажили для взгляда непримиримую, беспощадную ненависть.  
  
Ребёнок Эланды мог бы стать Давеном, а вместо этого — и до чего же не впору пришлось ему собственное имя! — был назван в честь обаятельного подобно Боэте авантюриста и невероятно талантливого аристократа, вышедшего из-под пера второсортного бретонского писаки и на просторах дешёвых, хрустких, чуть желтоватых страниц возглавившего дом Индорил. Ну не смешно ли?..  
  
В последний момент Эланда решительно отказалась назвать злополучного сына именем своего отца, потому что Индорил Давен Релви не заслужил в глазах дочери этой высокой чести — и потому, что она всё-таки не желала рождённому в муках ребёнку той горькой судьбы, которую уготовила для любезного батюшки.  
  
Давен Релви уже обречён, а вот несостоявшийся Давен Индри...  
  
– Хорошо, – говорит Эланда, оборвав собеседника на полуфразе. – Я согласна.  
  
– Согласны? На что согласны?  
  
Серджо советник Индри звучит удивлённо, почти растерянно, и Эланде в радость, что ей удалось так сильно поколебать его твердокаменное спокойствие.  
  
– Не заставляйте меня повторяться, – вкрадчиво произносит она, холодно улыбаясь глазами и уголками губ. – Или же передумать. Нам предстоит соблюсти немало докучливых, однообразных формальностей; могу ли я рассчитывать, что вы, лицо  _настолько_  заинтересованное, возьмёте их большую часть на себя? Чудно.  
  
Какое-то время они ещё обсуждают вопросы логистики, и Эланда не может не ткнуть серджо советника носом в тот неоспоримый — или, вернее, за неимением доказательств  _неоспариваемый_  — факт, что его некогда любимый внук перед своей кончиной оставил семейные финансы в чудовищном разорении, и все эти годы Кериан Индри жил за счёт безграничной щедрости родичей-Релви.  
  
Воспоминания о том, как виртуозно была провёрнута эта нелёгкая схема, будят в душе Эланды искристое ликование, и она не особо старается спрятать насмешку за маской учтивости, когда провожает гостя хлёсткой словесной плетью.  
  
– Что же, сын моего покойного мужа будет, если я не ошибаюсь, на семь лет младше, чем его отец, когда тот попал к вам под крыло… Удачи вам, серджо: надеюсь, в этот раз эксперимент пройдёт успешнее, – щедрой рукой рассыпает она ядовитые пожелания. – В конце концов, чем младше дети, тем более они податливы и впечатлительны! Выдрессировать одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку должно быть куда как проще, чем совершеннолетнего мера.  
  
Серджо советник не удостаивает атаки Эланды ответом и сдержанно, сухо прощается с гостеприимной хозяйкой, однако и это не может поколебать её прекрасного настроения.  
  
Жребий брошен, и дальше Эланду ждут только новые высоты, ибо она идёт другим путём — и в грохоте грома. Всё остальное уже не важно.  
  
Какой будет участь Кериана Индри? Эланда не знает, не может знать этого наверняка, но неизвестность её не особо тревожит. Она справилась, она выдержала, она переиграла свою семью и нынче может позволить себе отдохнуть и молча порадоваться блистательному триумфу.  
  
Эланда утверждает власть свою — власть абсолютную, власть необоримо-прекрасную! — над всеми, кто с ней соприкасается.  
  
На меньшее она не согласна размениваться.  
  
Через две недели Кериана Индри отправляют жить в поместье прадеда, и Эланде приходится долго, пусть и весьма плодотворно, утешать тоскующего Тедраса. В следующий раз брат и сестра, ставшие за прошедшее время практически неразлучными, встречают юного сэру Индри только через полтора года — на похоронах своего отца. Скорбное, скованное официозом действо, траурные серые облачения, сухие, свободные от всякого живого чувства слова… Даже чуткому, проницательному взгляду леди Эланды становится невозможно проникнуть в мысли своего сына, однако держится он хорошо, уверенно — и выглядит сильным, здоровым и отдохнувшим.  
  
Тринадцатилетний Кериан Индри по-прежнему не блещет красотой или обаянием, но он вытянулся, окреп, расстался с болезненной худобой и затравленным взглядом. Кажется, жизнь у прадеда действительно пошла мальчишке на пользу.  
  
 _Кажется, это стало самым великодушным, что Эланда когда-либо делала для своего сына._  
  
Под крышей гостеприимнейшего поместья Релви Танвал и Кериан Индри приносят детям скончавшегося родича свои соболезнования и, обменявшись уместными к случаю любезностями, отходят в сторону.  
  
Тедрас с немой тоской провожает глазами племянника, пока Эланда с мягкой печальной улыбкой встречает очередного мнимо скорбящего гостя, и всё повторяется снова, и снова, и снова...  
  
Жизнь идёт своим чередом. Солнце, как и всегда, заходит на западе, и тонкие косые лучи, пробиваясь сквозь окна, расчерчивают на полосы густые рихадские ковры и дорогой паркет. А Индорил Эланда? Она летит к вершинам Ресдайна и даже не подозревает, как беспощадна к ней вскоре — через каких-то тридцать неполных лет! — будет земная твердь.  
  
Солнце танцует в диких глазах её сына.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Как ни странно, но это по-прежнему Джон Китс, "La Belle Dame sans Merci", [перевод](http://top-antropos.com/john-keats-la-belle-dame-sans-merci-vilgelm-levik) Вильгельма Левика. 
> 
> ["Глазья" на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5172551), с перекрёстными ссылками и проч.
> 
> [Тематический плейлист](https://playmoss.com/en/aldariel/playlist/and-her-eyes-were-wild)


End file.
